The Family who Lived
by HermioneGranger0014
Summary: When Severus helps the Potters on Halloween he not only saves the family, but becomes a lifelong friend and 'Uncle Sev' to Harry, who grows up loved with his best friends Hermione, Ron and Draco, and helps his Dad matchmake for Snape and a certain Healer...Harry has a little sister called Rosa and Voldemort offers them neutrality in the war PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Living

"James!" Lily called from the kitchen, "Where's Snuffles?" It was missing and Harry was crying. Snuffles was a fluffy black dog like his godfathers animagus form.

"Ermm... I put it in the washer, that thing's filthy Lils," James replied.

"The washer?" She frowned. Why on earth was her husband using the washing machine? As far as she knew, he didn't even know how to use it.

"Yeah, apparently excessive cleaning charms get less effective over time."

Lily rolled her eyes and waved her wand to produce multi-coloured stars; she honestly didn't know how her parents had managed with her and Petunia as young children. At least Harry had a short attention span.  
"Harry? Harry," she cooed, holding up a spoonful of mashed mango and carrot to her son's mouth. Harry was too busy stretching up his small chubby hands to touch the charmed stars to pay Lily any attention.

"Star, star!" He gargled delightedly.

"Well done Lils," James stuck his head briefly through the kitchen door, raising his eyebrows in amusement, "nice stars by the way, but aren't you supposed to be giving Harry his dinner?"

Lily glared at him.

"Why don't you feed Harry then?" she snorted when James hastily retreated.

"No, I'm fine, I had that delightful pleasure last night." He laughed from the hallway.

Lily smirked, her green eyes gleaming with mirth.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were afraid of our son, darling."

"I am when he throws food at me," James grumbled. Lily flicked her wand, causing the stars to rain down in sparkles, before she held the spoon back to Harry's mouth.

"Harry, sweetie, can you try some mango for me, please?"

"No."

Lily sincerely regretted the day Harry had learnt the word 'no' in situations like this.

"Come one, just one bit of..." She shifted her position on her knees in front of Harry's high chair, lifting the bowl up to take another spoonful, hoping the change could coax him to cooperate. Harry pouted.

"Harry doesn't want it," his little face screwed up.

"But it's mashed fruit, Harry, you're favorite," Lily was close to exasperation. Parenting was hard work but rewarding and Harry was an angel most of the time. James was laughing in the sitting room.

"Harry no."

She just pressed the spoon closer to his closed lips.

"No!" Harry wailed, striking out with his little hands and bashing the spoon and bowl into Lily's face and down her front. "Harry not want it!"

The witch looked down at the remainders of her son's meal dripping down her front, and blinked it out of her eyes.

"Thank you, darling," she sighed. Harry just gazed at her innocently.

"Dinner," he pointed at her top.

"Yes, Harry, that was your dinner," Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing, it wouldn't do to teach Harry that throwing his food was acceptable. Her wayward son leaned forwards and wiped his fingers through the dripping orange so he could lick it off. Then he rubbed his messy hands on his cheeks. The lumpy meal decorating his face made him look like he had contracted some sort of measles, Lily thought dryly.

"What do you look like, sweetie?" She teased, reaching forwards and picking up the mischievous toddler and cuddling him. Harry laughed gleefully and reached up and patted his mother's face with his slobbery hands once he had withdrawn them from his mouth.

This was the sight James walked in to find when he entered the kitchen. A broad grin lit up his face when he saw the amount of food that wasn't in Harry's stomach.

"And here I was under the impression that my wife was capable of feeding our son," He tousled his son's unruly black hair, smiling, bending down to cuddle Harry smugly. Lily mock slapped him on the arm, rolling her eyes.

"Mummy messy Mummy messy!" Harry gabbled.

"I can see that imp!" James tickled the child and blew a raspberry on his forehead causing his little son to squeal. Pausing as they heard a knock at the door, James's eyes flashed to Lily's face.

"You can't go to the door, they'll wonder what's been happening here," he winked. Lily laughed, scooping up Harry from the chair so that he was resting naturally on her hip.

"They'll have good reasons to," she grinned, motioning to her sticky top and messy face.

"Heard that!" James called from the hallway and he flicked his wand carelessly to open the front door.

"Snivillus!" James was surprised to see the man at their home. He looked different- wild with fearful eyes that made James freeze inside and automatically shift into a battle-ready state. "Snape-what's happened?" Snape stumbled forwards into their house and James hastily shut the door behind him.

"He knows," he said hoarsely, "the Dark Lord is coming for Harry. You need to leave, now."

"Severus?" Lily appeared from the kitchen, face still bearing the reminders of Harry's eventful tea. If the hook nosed wizard noticed, he made no didn't show it.

"Lily," Severus's eyes were widened and his face paled even more. "I'm sorry..." he murmured softly.

"Severus what's going on?" James pressed. Harry picked up on the tension and started whimpering. Lily moved to quieten him on impulse, conjuring the same stars as earlier and James walked over to run his hands through his son's hair.

"We need to leave-take the Floo out of here."

"But...the Fidelius..." James started pacing.

"Disabled," Severus croaked

"What? But that's not..." James said, astonished.

"Your Secret Keeper told the dark lord," Severus said.

"Peter!" Lily gasped, "but-"

"We must leave, now!" He said desperately as his Dark Mark burned. James threw Floo powder into the grate, causing the fire place to flare to life, and indicated quickly for Lily to step through with Harry.

"Where are we going?" Lily whispered as to not panic their son, holding him tightly in her arms. Black eyes met hers as she stared in shock.

"Hogwarts."

The three adult wizards tumbled into the office with Harry held securely in Lily's arms. James caught her as she stumbled.

"Hasn't changed much, has it," she said shakily, watching the portraits of deceased headmasters warily as they stared down at them, not bothering to hide their surprise and curiosity.

James ran a hand through his hair.

"Where's Dumbledore?" He frowned.

"The headmaster is at the Halloween feast," Severus regained his composure and ill temperament with a familiar sneer, "even you Potter, surely remember it."

James's cheeks flushed and he took a step towards Snape.

"Look Sniv-I mean Severus, I know at school we weren't the best of friends-"

Snape snorted derisively,

"But," James continued, "I'm sorry the way I treated you then. You saved me and more importantly Lily and Harry. Can we be civil with each other from now on? " Snape stared back impassively.

"Please, Sev," Lily said quietly. The Potion's Master flinched slightly at the old nickname but after a pause, nodded slightly. James looked relieved.

"Come on," he held out his hand, "Let's go find Professor Dumbledore."

"Have you taken leave of all your senses?" Snape spat in exasperation, "do you honestly think that it is a good idea to just waltz on into the Great Hall during the feast and demand to speak with Professor Dumbledore?"

James had the grace to look sheepish and mumbled something that sounded remarkably like he was agreeing with Snape, but that would be a miracle, Lily thought. If she and Severus had still been on better speaking terms she would have rolled her eyes at him.

As it was she just caught his gaze briefly before looking away.

Snape flicked his wand which emitted a brilliant white light that sped off through the office door.

"Light!" Harry, who had been quiet until then, watched the light vanish happily. "Mummy, light!"

Lily's wand hand automatically waved in an arc to conjure the familiar soothing charms which frequently kept Harry amused. James was eyeing the Potion's Master questionably.

"Patronus," Snape said shortly, "I told Dumbledore that you are here. He will meet us soon. Think you can amuse yourself until then, Potter?" It seemed he couldn't resist the last snide comment to goad James.

"Definitely, if it means I can amuse myself by hanging you upside down," James taunted back mockingly. Lily smacked his arm hard.

"What?" He widened his eyes in innocence.

"Be nice," she hissed, struggling to hold Harry as he strained upwards in reach of the bubbles which were still emitting from her wand. "Harry, please," she sighed, exasperated.

"I'll take him," James threw his son over his shoulder, causing the child to shriek in delight as he was perched high up on his father's shoulders.

"How long is it until the feast ends?" Lily asked Snape quietly, both of them watching James's antics with Harry. Her former friend cast a quick tempus.

"It will be finishing shortly."

"Thank you," her voice was barely above a murmur, "for helping us. I'm sure James feels the same, he's just-"

"You are quite welcome, Lily." Snape cut in before she could finish saying that James was just too proud to admit it. They stood without talking for a while, the silence broken occasionally by Harry's squeals and James's voice as he played with him.

"Does he not realise how much danger your son is in, and you," Snape curled his lip derisively, watching James, and Lily stiffened at the insult to him.

"Oh he realises," she responded coldly, "he just has a way of making light of every situation."  
She jumped slightly at an unfamiliar voice to her right and spun around to see an ancient looking wizard arriving breathlessly back in his portrait.

"The deputy headmistress is on her way," he panted as he straightened his robes, nodding at her. Snape watched him in disinterest, sneering at the paintings shabby attire.

"Thank you," Lily smiled thinly, turning to James only to discover him standing in front of her with Harry resting on his hip.

"I've got him," he said in anticipation of her question. She nodded and turned at the sound of the office door banging open, almost bouncing off of the wall, and a familiar figure burst in.

"LILY! JAMES!" McGonagall's shriek echoed around the room making them partially deaf. She saw Snape wince out of the corner of her eye and supressed a smirk; just like Minerva to be dramatic.

"Professor!" Lily cried as she whirled around to hug her old Professor. Minerva had tears in her eyes.

"We thought," she sobbed, "your house...and, and the rubble. We thought when couldn't find..." she trailed off speechless.

"There, there Professor," Lily comforted, "we're all alright. Sev warned us just in time." Minerva looked shocked,

"Severus? Is this true?" She studied the Potion Master, "but you always hated James? I thought..."

"I don't think a simple school boy grudge warrants enough to put an entire family to death, now, does it?" He said stiffly. His dark eyes glazed over as if lost in thought and he winced. Lily frowned at him, wondering how she had missed how much he still did care.

Minerva smiled warmly at him whilst she dabbed at her face with a handkerchief.

"Dumbledore is currently at the Ministry," she told them with a wry smile, "there's been quite an upset in the past few hours." James snorted.

"I'll bet," he chuckled, the lines of worry having eased completely out of his features. Lily envied how her husband could settle down so fast, and at how easily it could come to him to feel safe, because she knew, theoretically, that Hogwarts was safe, but feeling it was enough matter entirely.

Harry was looking at Minerva curiously, and somewhat expectantly, from his position in James's arms.

"Is Dum'dor the wizard with the sweeteys?" He lisped, sucking his thumb. Minerva laughed and Lily groaned. Dumbledore had visited a few weeks earlier and had shared his love of muggle candy with their son, resulting in an extremely hyper active Harry.

"Yes, Harry, "James grinned at his son, "the very one."

"Yay, Harry wike Dum'dore," he smiled happily.

"Come with me you three," Minerva beckoned, "the Gryffindor guest rooms are available and I'm sure you're in need of a comfy bed and some rest right now."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily thanked sincerely. Minerva smiled.

"It's so good to have you both back in the castle," she beamed, "my little lions are home."

Severus snorted and Lily caught his eye with an innocent grin.

Three weeks later found Lily and James in Dumbledore's office after leaving Harry with a completely unamused Severus Snape.

"Maybe he'll pick up on Snape's famous facial expressions," James joked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well you two," Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes twinkled. "Lily, I am satisfied to say, has above and beyond the capabilities and skill required to teach here, not even mentioning the patience and personality. The position as Charms Professor will be a great place for you, and Flitwick is positively overjoyed to have his favourite student working back with him," Albus smiled, "James however, unless you manage to pass on your ability to misbehave then I have no other qualms in offering you the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, which, given your last few years, I'd say you'd excel at."

James grinned, "You have my word Sir, that no mischief will be passed down to the students, unless they ask for it." Lily smacked him lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Albus, we really appreciate this,"

"You're quite welcome, my dear, now if you happened to take a stroll casually down the Charms corridor, you'd find an excellent set of rooms have just appeared, quite ready for a family of three to move in to," his eyes twinkled.

James grabbed Lily's hands pretending to drag her as they left.

"Let's rescue our son from Snape then, we have new accommodation to wreak havoc on!" 


	2. Diagon Alley the moster returns

Living in Hogwarts during term time was not especially relaxing, even less so when they were due to begin teaching their new classes the following week, and Lily sometimes missed the old quiet life at Godric's Hollow desperately. That weekend she would have done anything, literally anything, to escape to a quiet beach, or forest, but they needed new clothes and such, so instead Saturday found her, Harry and James in Diagon Alley.

Harry, at just over a year old, was stubbornly tottering around clinging onto James's hand because he refused to let Lily put him into the pushchair. He was flagging though, and beginning to drag his feet.

"Harry, love, do you want to sit down and we'll push you?" Lily looked down at her son, smiling slightly as his bright green eyes, which had stopped devouring every inch of Diagon Alley in the last fifteen minutes, were now glazed over, trailing the floor.

"No," his lip stuck out, "Harry walking."

James rolled his eyes.

"You don't know how lucky you've got it, champ, in a few years time you'll be too big to be carried or pushed everywhere and then you have to walk by yourself. You need to make the most of this privelidge while you still can." James met Lily's eyes and grinned.

"Harry walking."

Lily sighed and checked her watch. It was dainty and silver, a present from James last Christmas.

"James, love, why don't you go on to Fortesque's now with Hare Bear and I'll be there in five, I just need to get something from Flourish and Blotts..."

James struggled to keep a hand on Harry as a crowd of witches barged past, debating loudly on the best cauldron for a Baruffio's Brain Elixer,

"I'm telling you, Arsenius Jigger recommends Silver,"

"it's not silver! Brass! He said brass!"

"-don't be ridiculous, it's silver-"

"Thank you! See, silver!"

"-but Jigger said that..."

"But we've already been to Flourish and Blotts, Lils," James scooped Harry up onto his shoulders, ignoring his son's wails of protests, as a tiny wizard, bright red in the face and straining, pushed an old trolley past laden in dragon hide, squeaking over the spot where Harry had just been walking.

"I know, I know, I forgot a couple of things," she said distractedly as she peered at the crumpled list in her hand, "and after that we can go to to Madam Malkin's before muggle London for ordinary clothing...and then, I think that's all-ooh! Wait! I needed New Theory of Numerology as well!"

James shook his head, watching his wife in fond exasperation.

"Haven't you read that at least five times already?"

Lily mock slapped him in the chest.

"No! Only twice," she kissed him on the lips quickly and ruffled Harry's black messy hair, "see you soon Hare Bear, I'll meet you guys in a sec. Get me a Bandoffee Tart, love!" She called over her shoulder at James, blowing him a kiss with a smile.

"Please!" He said after her, smirking, "manners Mrs Potter."

She rolled her eyes before disappearing into the crowd.

Flourish and Blotts was jam packed with people, all crowded around a desk at the far end of the shop where a figure was seated, signing books. Her name was Bathilda Bagshot, a famous magical historian who lived only a few houses away from where they lived-no, used to live, in Godric's Hollow. Lily stood up on her tiptoes to see over the swarm of hair and heads and lifted a hand to wave energetically at her friend. Bathilda smiled back at her with her lined eyes, shaking her head slightly, and lily sniggered. Poor Bathilda, she'd never really been one for fame, she preferred solitude more, but being the most famous magical historian of the century she was required to sign copies of her books from time to time.

That was the reason that Lily and James had thought it safe enough to venture out of Hogwarts into Diagon Alley that day, because of the hords of people flocking there to see the historian; it provided the perfect cover. No one had payed them much attention so far, and it was near impossible for them to be tracked in such a busy magical place with so many other witches and wizards.

She manouvered herself deftly past other witches over to the quieter shelves in the corner, scanning the selection there for the Numerology book. It really was a very interesting book, James wouldn't believe her, but then again he was a guy. I hope Harry grows up with the same love of books I have, she thought wistfully, picking out Advanced Rune Translation and Moste Potente Potions. Living at Hogwarts had it's advantages, like the use of the potion labs, but she'd give anything to be back home. At least they were safe now. Her eyes fell across another intriging book spine and she picked up The Decline of Pagan Magic, quickly reading the back. Hmm, looks fun, she thought with a grin, imagining her husband's face when he saw all of her extra reading material.

"Guide to Advanced Occlumency..." Lily mused, adding that to her stack as well. There was nothing like new books.

Harry was waving enthusiastically at her when she arrived at Florean's, slightly sweaty in the unusually hot October sun.

"Hi Hare Bear," she cooed, sliding into the seat beside James and scooping Harry up onto her lap. Her son had chocolate smears around his mouth and was clutching Snuffle's in his sticky hands. A quick charm cleaned that up.

"I thought you only needed one book, Lily?" James was eyeing her bag half in amusement and half in exasperation. She winked.

"Did you get my Bandoffee?" She asked, glancing at the table bearing three empty plates. James looked sheepish.

"Yeah, but, well you were taking ages and it was beginning to melt so...me and Harry helped you out," he offered her a lopsided grin. Lily smacked his arm lightly.

"What am I going to do with you," she teased.

James shrugged.

"I could always regurgitate it like those penguins do when they feed their babies, but I don't really think that you would apprecitate it."

"Eww, no James, that's disgusting!"

"Whatre peng'ins?" Harry looked up at Lily with a little frown on his face. He didn't like not knowing things.

"Like this, love," James flicked his wand and transfigured a plate into a small miniature emperor penguin.

"That better be transfigured back the next time I come round!" Florean called as he walked past directing several floating ice creams towards another family.

"Sure thing, Florean," James saluted lazily. "Just showing Harry what a penguin was."

"Can we keep him?" Harry was watching the penguin in delight. Lily shot James an amused look.

"Sorry, Hare Bear, Mr Penguin needs to become a plate again in a minute," he apologised.

"No! Harry keeps him!"

"Sorry, sweetie," Lily quickly waved her wand to make stars, hoping to avoid the probable oncoming tantrum.

"Don't want stars! Peng'in!"

Harry's face had screwed up and his green eyes were watery.

"Hey, little man, how 'bout I make you a penguin ice cream?" Florean smiled at them as he walked back by, winking at James.

"Peng'in ice?" Harry blinked.

"Yeah, a penguin ice, your very own speical ice cream."

"No!" Harry wailed. "Don't wanna eat the peng'in!"

"Okay, okay Harry, you don't have to eat the penguin," Lily quickly placated. She rolled her eyes at Florean who shrugged and disappeared back into the shop.

They turned back to the table.

"Where peng'in?" Harry demanded. Three plates were stacked in front of James.

"He must have wandered off, Hare Bear," James feigned confusion. "Just like we need to be. Lils, Madam Malkin's?"

They paid then stood up to leave with Harry now perched securely on James's shoulders, pulling on his Dad's ears.

"I think that we only really need a couple sets of work robes each, and then an extra pair for special occasions, and Harry's too young for robes anyway so we'll just get his stuff in London-" she broke off as the screams started.

Black cloaked figured were striding up Diagon Alley, wands drawn, stalking purposefully towards them. Streaks of sickly green and yellow light shot from their wand tips, shattering glass windows and shop fronts, red sparks catching the awning of Eeylops Owl Emporium. Lily reacted without thinking, instinctively conjuring a shield charm around them just as James did the same. Years of being at war had honed their reflexes.

The normally idyllic bustling street was a chaotic mess of bodies, people screaming, and spells flying, some of them deadley green. A vicious dark-looking spell hit a short, plump witch directly in front of them and she cried out before falling to the ground like a doll with it's strings cut. Crimson blood began blossoming from a large hole in her chest.

"Lily!" James shouted, depositing Harry in her arms, "Floreans! Floo out of here-take Harry and go!"

Lily's eyes were locked on the bleeding woman at her feet, frozen.

"Lily!" He yelled again, this time reaching out to shake her. Her wide green eyes snapped up to his face, fearful. She couldn't lose Harry. She couldn't lose James. Oh God...

"They're here for him, aren't they," she whispered, "they're here for Harry."

James nodded, face ashen.

"Go, get out of here!"

She couldn't move, couldn't see anything except her husband's face. What if she never saw it again? She couldn't live with herself. She couldn't-

An explosion made the world light up.

Red and orange danced beneath her eyelids and she hit the floor hard, curling to shield Harry protectively from the impact with her body. She felt the cobbles collide sickeningly with her cheek and heard, rather than felt, the bone crunch. Gasping, she lay still, breath heaving in her throat. James. Where was James. The Alley was quiet, ringing with the aftershock of the explosion, the air thick with smoke and dust. She couldn't see anything, only the dark blurred outlines of other figures lying on the floor, scrambling to their feet, their postures mimicking the twisting fear she felt in her gut perfectly. Somewhere to her left a building was on fire.

Terror was building in her throat like bile. She needed to get Harry to safety, she needed to find James, she couldn't see, couldn't see, Harry, James, Harry, James...

"Harry?" She whispered hoarsley, coughing grit from her lungs. She couldn't see her son well enough to judge if he was uninjured, but casting a lumos would give away their position..."Harry?"

"Mummy?" Harry's voice was tiny, small and scared. It made her heart hurt.

"We're going to be okay, darling, it's just a little smoke. Stay quiet, okay, baby?" Lily stroked his hair soothingly, fighting to get it together for her son. Harry needed strong, focused parents, not hysterical ones. She felt him nod, trembling, against her chest.

The smoke was still so thick, it was disorientating.

"-who the hell cast the spell?" Three dark figures became visible, walking in quick, angry strides.

"It was Crabbe,"

Someone snorted derisively.

"-the Dark Lord's going to kill us all if they've gotten away."

"They won't have gotten far, we put anti-disapparation wards up."

"And what about the Floo?" A gruff voice snarled.

"Disabled most of 'em, only a few got through."

"If they've gone..." The threat was tangible in the air.

"I know, I know, come on, Malfoy was waiting for us."

Lily let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding as the Death Eater's voices faded away. Somebody shifted nearby, and then moaned. Harry shook at the sound. She peered through the thick air, trying to discern the surroundings, when suddenly the the silence was broken.

The cavalry had arrived.

White spells lit up the street which illuminated her and Harry's faces as the aurors swarmed into Diagon Alley, wands ready, firing spell after spell at the Death eaters.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she spun around ready to curse or dodge.

"Easy, easy it's me," James held up his hands quickly before grabbing her. "You're okay?" Lily nodded tersley, about to reply but James was already speaking.

"-Dumbledore's here, we're alright now, and their wards have fallen, so we can apparate back to-" a hot flash flew past them, narrowly missing their heads, and Lily felt the hairs on her head singe. Her eyes widened in horror at the malevolence of the spell.

Nott was standing only fifteen feet away, people dueling all around them, and his face was victorious, mask missing.

"James!" Lily screamed, as he touched a short, stubby finger to the mark burned onto his skin. Voldemort was coming.

"GO!" Alice Longbottom was duelling Dolohov close by, and she cast a desperate look at the Potters. "LILY, JAMES, GO!" Lily heard somebody shout the word crucio in the background, and in the split second Alice's gaze was on hers, the jet of red light engufed her body and the other witch dropped to the floor writhing in agony.

Bellatrix Lestrange danced over, cackling madly.

"Oooh! Longbottom!" Gleeful laughter rose above the shouts.

"Let her go!" Frank Longbottom was sprinting towards his wife, Alice's tortured shrieks cutting through the air like knives.

"Ah! And another one! Frank, isn't it?" Lestrange asked in faux concern. "Care to join your wife?"

"Take it off of her!" Frank snarled, wand out.

"Crucio."

Lily watched in horror as her friends screamed on the rough cobbles, twisting and turning in pain.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, about to run forwards but James stopped her, wrapping an arm around her waist and covering her mouth.

But the damage was done.

"Potter?" The Death Eater's gaze fell on them. "Call the Dark Lord." Bellatrix was practically quivering in excitement, her eyes glinting with madness.

"Already done, Bella," Nott's eyes were smug, gloating, "I saw them first."

The wild looking lady with dark hair narrowed her eyes, but then her expression smoothed out.

"No matter. They will die just the same."

Lily felt all of the colour drain from her face and reached to grip James's hand, hyper aware of the whiteness to his normally glowing cheeks.

"Harry," she whispered, tightening her arms protectively around her son.

And then he was there.

Voldemort.

The battle froze for a moment, before the Death Eaters cheered and catcalled, laughing manically, and began firing Unforgivable after Unforgivable at the Light side.

Dumbledore's light blue eyes landed on the Potters; his face was the only mask of calm and serenity in the chaos, looking to all outsiders as if he were merely enjoying a walk in the park. But beneath this Lily could see the hard lines of anger and determination written in their leaders posture and expression, but not fear. It gave her new hope. Dumbledore wasn't afraid yet, but then again, she never had truly seen him fearful. He was the embodiment of power.

He moved deliberately in front of them, and all of the aurors wands trained on Voldemort.

They didn't stand a chance.

The Dark Lord was truly terrifying, carrying himself proudly across the broken street. His aura was dark, rolling malevolently, inspiring fear into every single person. Face was so pale the veins seemed to move like blue snakes beneath the skin, movements so graceful he appeared to walk on the air, each slender finger like a pale spider, and crimson eyes.

Crimson eyes that lacked warmth, lacked humanity.

"Move aside," he commanded smoothly.

Everyone froze.

"Every spill of magical blood is a great waster," the man's voice was like velvet, seductive and dangerous. "Give me Harry Potter and you will not be harmed." Diagon Alley held it's breath. The smell of fear strong.

Lily hissed, turning to position her son behind her, and James straightened to stand rigidly, fury pulsating in waves off of him. Voldemort's eyes widened in amusement.

"How...touching. Move aside, silly girl," the last word was a hiss.

"No." Lily lifted her chin in defiance, shaking with rage.

"Move aside girl."

"Never."

"One last chance before I cut down each and every one of your friends, starting with you." The tone had grown angry.

"Leave my family alone," James snarled.

A series of harsh hissing noises spat from Voldemort's throat and then his yew wand raised and began firing curse after curse.

The screaming renewed.

James was defending them, fighting mostly offensively, taking out Death Eaters like they were merely flies as his magic was fuelled by the desperation of his emotions. Lily stood beside him, ducking occasionally, but powerless to do anything with Harry in her arms. When a dark purple light streaked towards them she was forced to shift Harry onto her back and throw up a shield which almost shattered under the darkness of the curse.

Voldemort's eyes were trained on her as he flung spell after spell in her direction, each more malevolent than the next when his frustration grew at them all being deflected.

Dumbledore was battling five Death Eaters at once, but kept flinging shield charms and counter curses over his shoulder at them. He was protecting them even in the throes of his own fight.

Then suddenly there were five green lights flying towards her all at once, and time stood still. She ducked, throwing herself at the ground as they exploded above their head, ricocheting off the walls, and then Harry's warm weight on her back was gone.

"HARRY!" Lily screamed, as her son's body was engulfed in green light, and he fell to the floor. She practically leaped on to him, still trying to shield his body with her own even though the spell had already hit.

Harry Harry Harry, oh God, Harry, no, no, Harry, no... She felt as if her own heart was ripping, tearing, at the sight of her child's still, unmoving form.

"HARRY!" James yelled. He moved towards them, seemingly in slow motion, with every single cell in his body screaming out in terror and anguish when his eyes fixed on his sons form.

Suddenly Harry's back arched and his eyelids flew open, displaying wide frozen green orbs which would haunt Lily forever, and the green light exploded back out if his chest, hurtling across the street straight at it's caster, who's crimson eyes widened in shock, before it hit him square in the chest and he crumpled into nothing.


	3. His scar?

Diagon Alley was silent, the quiet so tangible it was almost a sound.

There was a ringing in Lily's ears.

Harry's eyes had closed again, his cheeks still very pale, but his small chest was rising and falling as he breathed, cradled against Lily.

It wasn't possible, she thought numbly. Harry had-no, she couldn't bring herself to even think it. Almost warily, half expecting to be mistaken, she looked back across the street at where she had watched Voldemort fall. Half of her still didn't believe it. But he was gone.

Only a dark cloak adorned the cracked cobbles.

She tightened her arms around her son instinctively before lifting her head from kissing his forehead and searching the crowds for James.

He was sprinting towards them.

"Harry!" James was yelling, his papery cheeks speckled with grime and blood, as he threw himself to his knees besides them. He pulled Harry's head into his lap and with shaking fingers brushed his son's neck where a faint pulse fluttered. He sagged visibly with relief.

"Oh thank God," he whispered. His son's black hair fell softly across his face and James brushed it back tenderly. He froze when his fingers came back wet with blood. A thin, lightening bolt shaped cut marred Harry's smooth forehead, shiny red with fresh blood.

Lily gasped sharply, drawing in a lungful of air through her teeth in a hiss.

James's head snapped up to her face, his hazel eyes wild. Vaguely Lily could feel her knees cramping on the hard cobblestones, but the only pain she could feel was in her heart.

Because Harry had almost

"-died," she whispered. "James, what happened-how is he, Harry. He's _alive."_

"Harry," James murmured. The fear was slowly draining out of them. Their son was alive. "But he was hit-I saw him, I saw it. It hit him. What happened, why-"

"Lily, James!" A man was sprinting towards them.

"Remus!?" Lily gasped, recognizing the ashen faced, shabby wizard immediately. "Remus, why are you-"

"Is he alright, is he okay?" Remus didn't give her a chance to finish, having dived to the ground next to them and reaching for Harry's neck, mimicking James's actions.

"He, he's fine," James replied, trembling slightly, "but I don't understand, he was hit, we saw..."

"I know, I saw it too, I thought that he was..." Remus broke off, running a shaky hand through his light hair. He had a long scratch across his cheek which was oozing blood in a steady trickle, and his face was covered in a mixture of sweat and grit.

"Were you already in Diagon Alley?" Lily asked him, reaching to touch his shoulder gently. "Or did you come with Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore," Remus wiped his forehead, letting out a breath which sounded as though he had held it in for a thousand years, and dropped his wand, letting it clatter to the floor. "People were flooing to Hogwarts saying that Diagon Alley was under attack, and then Dumbledore sent a message to the Ministry...I was in Hogsmeade at the time and saw Kingsley run out of The Three Broomsticks in a panic, followed by a couple of others. I followed them and we arrived just as you-know-who did..."

"Why were you in Hogsmeade?" James questioned, looking bemused. Remus normally tended to avoid busy places due to his social standing, or lack thereof. Remus's expression changed, growing fierce.

"I was looking for you! Do you know what your house looks like!?" His voice raised, growing stronger. "It's all everyone is talking about! No one knows what happened, no one knows where you were, no one knew if you were _dead_!" Lily and James flinched. "You just vanished! I hadn't heard from you, I thought that at least if you were alive you would have _contacted_ me, or, or _something!_ And there was no sign of Peter either, and Sirius is missing too-I didn't know where _any _of you were!"

"Wait, what?" James interrupted, features sharpening, "Padfoot is missing?"

"Yeah," Remus seemed to deflate slightly. "I had hoped they were with you, but clearly not."

"Peter wouldn't be with us anyway," James spat venomously. Around them, people had began to move, talking in low voices, whispering, each and everyone's eyes watching the Potters. Dumbledore was making his way over, expression somber, pausing to look at the cloak strewn on the ground.

"What happened to Peter?" Remus looked baffled at the change in his friends tone.

"He betrayed us," James explained heatedly, voice low, "that's how Voldemort found us."

"WHAT!?" The werewolf practically screeched.

"Ssh, shh, Remus," Lily shot him a look, still cradling Harry close. Remus's eyes softened.

"How is that even possible?" He whispered, referring to Harry, fire leaving his eyes like embers dying. Harry breathed slowly between them, eye lashes dark and long against his pale cheeks. The cut on his forehead stood out visibly, crimson red.

She shook her head in response.

"I don't know," her voice finally cracked. "I don't know."

James moved closer to her and pulled her back soothingly against his chest, stroking her hair.

"Ssh, love," he murmured, "ssh, Harry's okay, okay? Everything's going to be alright, I promise you darling, we're safe now."

"How can you promise that?" Lily choked, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "I thought that we were safe before, James, I thought that we were safe." Turning her head to hide her face in James's familiar, warm chest, sobs ripped from her throat. She could feel his hands running up and down her back, the comforting smell of his shirt and aftershave inhaled with each hiccuping breath.

"Remus," she heard James speak quietly, "take Harry."

"No!" The strangled word tore from her lips. "No, Harry! Please-"

"Lily, he's fine, Remmy has him, he's okay, you're okay," her husband's voice was gentle but firm. His arms tightened around her as he carefully pulled them to their feet and didn't let go. In a daze she could hear him speaking with someone else, Dumbledore perhaps, but she couldn't see, couldn't think.

Harry Harry Harry.

"James?" She whispered. He squeezed her in response, asking her what was wrong, but she couldn't reply, she couldn't hear anything, couldn't see, couldn't feel, everything was growing dark, as if she were in a tunnel.

Couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't...see..

And then the darkness claimed her.

The first thing she saw was white. Her eyes focused on the arched ceiling, funny, their house didn't have an arched ceiling, she thought, slightly bemused, oh, her eyes widened in realisation, wait, they were at Hogwarts now, new quarters...but, their quarters didn't have arches across the ceiling either, and nor was the ceiling that high...

And the she remembered.

"Harry!" She sat bolt right up, pushing her red hair from her eyes and already swinging out of the bed. She had been lying in an identical bed to the others in the room, the Hospital Wing, this is my first time being in the Hospital Wing, her subconscious mused absently, other than visiting other people of course, but her eyes were already scanning the large room for her husband and son.

The Hospital Wing was quite a nice place. It had huge windows along it's Northern side which looked out over Hogwarts's extensive grounds, and the high ceilings made the place light and airy, but Lily wasn't in the state of mind to appreciate the aesthetics.

She began walking purposefully down the rows of beds, oblivious to everything except the black haired head bent over a small figure laying in the bed near to Poppy's office. The man was oblivious to her as of yet, but at her approaching footsteps he turned.

"Lily!" James's eyes were half relieved, half worried. He stood up and offered her his chair. "How are you feeling, are you okay?" Hazel eyes were scrutinizing every inch of her body, lingering on her own in concern.

"I'm fine," she managed to smile back, but James's expression told her that he wasn't fooled by it. She sank onto the warm wooden seat beside her son's bed. James had warmed it up for her. He flicked his wand and conjured another before seating himself next to her.

"How is he?" She asked softly.

"He's fine," James replied in the same hushed tones. He took her hand in his and she found herself relaxing automatically at the familiar warmth and rough skin. "He'll always have a scar but Madam Pomfrey closed the cut and healed it easily."

Lily relaxed.

"It won't affect him?"

James swallowed.

"Dumbledore said, something about a difference to Harry's scar than any other," he said slowly, as if weighing his words carefully before speaking. Lily sensed something being hidden from her.

"What difference?" She narrowed her eyes. James just shook his head.

"He doesn't know," her husband admitted, "he said that there are branches of magic left undiscovered and un-explored...He went to get Severus."

Lily's eyes, which had been resting on Harry, glazed over in thought, sharpened and she drank in every feature of her son's face.

"And Voldemort?" She whispered, lifting her gaze to James's face who looked back at her, a warmth in her eyes which grew a her question.

"Gone," a smile graced his lips. "Beaten by a toddler."

Lily rolled her eyes and smacked his chest lightly.

"What?" James widened his eyes innocently. "It's true."

She rolled her eyes.

"Where's Remmy?" She asked, scanning the Hospital Wing. Now that she looked, she could see that most of the beds were occupied by other witches and wizards, some she recognised, some she didn't.

"He went to St. Mungo's," James replied quietly, staring hard at the corner of the shining silver leg on Harry's bed. It was the same style of beds which had been there when they had been at school, probably the same ones.

Her eyes snapped to his face.

"Why? Is he okay? I thought it was just a scratch?"

James shook his head.

"Not for him. He took Frank and Alice." His tone was subdued. He knew something she didn't.

Lily swallowed hard as she remembered the tortured cries of her friends as they had suffered under the cruciatus curse, and a knot of dread began twisting in her stomach.

"What happened to them?" Her voice was quiet.

"They, they were under the curse for quite a long, quite a long...time," James let out a long breath and looked at her face seriously. Lily thought how wrong that expression looked on his laugh-lined features. The dread was building. "They can't...remember who they are. They, they..." James's jaw had tightened and his fists were clenched. Lily felt fury and horror rising inside of her. "They're in the Janus Thickey ward at St Mungo's." He spat.

She closed her eyes. The only people in the Janus Thickey ward were those beyond help, those who couldn't _think _properly for themselves...The ones who didn't know who they were. The people in that ward never came out. They never left.

"Everyone was furious," James continued in a hard voice. "After you fainted, several of the Order went after Bellatrix and Rodulphus, Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr had already escaped, but-" He broke off, hissing air through his teeth in anger, "if I _ever _find them..."

They sat in silence for a long time.

"How long have they been there? How long have we been back at Hogwarts?" She asked quietly.

"Three days," James looked back up at her, his hazel eyes seemed to have aged, betraying a weariness that exceeded his twenty one years. "You've been asleep all that time, Madam Pomfrey said it was the stress...better to let you sleep."

She'd never seen her husband look so broken.

"We'll visit them," she whispered, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. Then her eyes widened in horror as a thought struck her. "Neville!" She gasped, "James, their _son-_"

"He's with his Grandmother," James buried his face in his hands, "he's okay. I offered to take him, I thought, I couldn't imagine...He's going to grow up without parents, Lily." Lifting his head the naked pain on his face made her heart clench in her own anger at what fate had procured Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"They suffered a fate worse that death."

The Hospital Wing doors opened, admitting Severus Snape and Professor Dumbledore. Both of their expressions mirrored her own, identically grave and lined with permanent creases of grief.

"You've told her," Dumbledore stated, assessing both of their pale and tight faces.

James nodded stiffly.

The two other wizards drew to a halt besides Harry's bed and Lily watched as Dumbledore's hard features softened at the sleeping child.

"Severus," he murmured, gently brushing the hair from Harry's forehead to reveal the lightening shaped cut. "Your thoughts?"

Snape's dark eyes creased as he bent down to examine her son, his own face close to Harry's. Lily saw James glance at her out of the corner of her eyes and open his mouth, as if to say something, then close it. She shot him a sideways look, amused, knowing exactly what had been going through her husband's head. He grinned lopsidedly at her, and leaned forwards to whisper in her ear, moving a curtain of red hair out of the way.

"I was going to ask Snape to refrain from dripping grease on my son," he smirked. Lily rolled her eyes. Honestly, some things never changed. Dumbledore glanced down at the two of them with a small smile playing on his lips, eyes twinkling, as if he knew exactly what James had said. He conjured a comfy looking armchair and seated himself.

Snape straightened, his features contorted.

"I believe Mr Potter's scar to be a-"

"His name's Harry," James interrupted loudly, "not 'Mr Potter'"

Lily smacked him on the arm.

"Sorry, Sev," she glared at her husband, who shrugged.

"-curse scar," Snape continued as if there had been no interruption, but offering James a nasty glower. Lily frowned. She'd heard of those somewhere, she'd read it in a book, but didn't know that much about them. That reminded her, they'd have to go shopping again now. Was it crazy to mourn the loss of the new books she'd bought given all the drama which had happened? James shot her an amused look, knowing what she'd been thinking, and she smiled apologetically.

Snape eyed the two of them strangely before continuing.

"I believe that the scar is the...result," he began uncharacteristically hesitant, "of the failed...murder attempt on Harry." The Potion's Master looked at Dumbledore, who's face had gravened.

"There's more, isn't there?" Lily looked at the headmaster, almost pleadingly. "Please, tell us. I don't understand why-I want to know. What happened?"

"Harry's scar was formed because of Voldemort's failed killing curse-"

"But why? Why did it fail?" James interrupted again, his face almost desperate for information on their son's predicament.

"I'm getting to that part," Dumbledore told them gently. "You'll remember how you both fought to protect your son, how you both stood between him and Voldemort, even when commanded to move aside, even when told that you could live by doing so?" They both nodded stiffly. "You were offered the chance to live, but chose death instead if it meant a way of saving your son. This kind of love, this kind of, sacrificial love, it, it's so strong it becomes, becomes it's own kind of _power._It's a type of magic, you, Lily, intended to die, not save yourself, you offered yourself up as a pure loving sacrifice, your love marked your son, protected him. _He could not die. _And then, once struck with a killing curse, your protection which runs through the blood in his veins fought against it, and forced the curse out of Harry, back at it's own maker, resulting in the scar."

"So Voldemort, he's dead?" James asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore was quiet for a long moment.

"I think that Tom Riddle is...gone," he said carefully, "but dead? No."

"Why not?" Lily asked, her mind racing. "The curse struck him, I saw it, it _destroyed_ him."

"Voldemort is a very powerful wizard," Lily noted the present tense. "I have reasons to believe that he took extreme measures to gain immortality."

James let out a shaky whistle.

"So he'll be back?"

Snape sneered.

"That is the definition of _immortality_, Gryffindor," he goaded, ill temperament not lost. James opened his mouth angrily in a retort, but Lily shut him up.

"How?" She leaned forwards. Dumbledore's light blue eyes regarded her, as if pondering something.

"I am unsure," he said finally, "I have a hunch, a suspicion, but I cannot be sure."

"And Harry?" She asked quietly. "How will the scar affect him?"

"There is a connection between Harry and Voldemort," Dumbledore told her gently, "only when he is older, will we see to what extent."

"Will it hurt him?" James asked, having finished with glaring at Snape and listening with a frown on his face.

"Possibly," Dumbledore admitted, "but then again, possibly not."

They sat in silence for a while, digesting this information, watching Poppy bustling around the infirmary checking on all of the patients.

"How many were injured?" James murmured quietly, watching as a child was deemed fit to leave. She'd only suffered minor burns. It made Lily's blood boil at how they had attacked Diagon Alley, where innocent women and children were. And then her insides clenched in guilt as she realised it had been because of them. That's where they had been. Maybe it would have been better to go to a quiet beach, she thought sadly.

"Too many," Dumbledore admitted, "the Death Eaters were ruthless."

"Deaths?" James questioned.

"Only several," the elder frowned, "I believe poor Alice and Frank suffered a worse fate, however." His magic flared in anger.

"Did you catch them?" Lily asked in a low voice, angry. "The Lestranges?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Bellatrix, Rodulphus and Rabastan are all in Azkaban."

"Barty Crouch?" Lily frowned, blood boiling.

"Awaiting trial."

"Because he's the Barty Senior's son?" James said incredulously. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, it seemed Barty was all set to send his son off, but there was a lack of witnesses to his part in the torture."

"Imagine sending your own child to Azkaban," Lily said quietly. "It is a place worse than Hell."

"Perfect for what they did to Frank and Alice," James responded coldly.

"We'll leave you with Harry now," Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I have a meeting with the Minister shortly, regarding the trials. I am to attend them."

"Thank you, Proffesor," Lily said softly, receiving a strained smile in response. "And you, Sev, thank you."

The Potion's Master nodded stiffly at her, glanced oddly at James, before taking his leave after Dumbledore's retreating figure, cloak billowing behind him like a bat.

"If you gave Sev a chance," Lily began immediately once the other two had left and the doors were safely closed to the Hospital Wing, "I think that you might discover that the only reason he's nasty to you is because you start it." Her tone was slightly accusatory.

"He's _Snivellus,_" James curled his lip in distaste, "I have no desire to be nice to him whatsoever."

"James."

"Yes, Lils," he offered her her favorite lopsided grin in hopes of winning.

"He does have feelings you know, and he's done a lot for us." She said quietly.

James sat there silently for a while, and Lily could practically see the thought processes in his head.

"Fine," he said at last, "but he needs to make an effort too."


	4. Libraries and Uncle Severus

The following day found Lily immersed up to her head and beyond in books in the Hogwarts library, having taken the day to look up anything she could find about curse scars and connections between the bearer of the scar, and the one responsible for it. School had been postponed for a week during the aftermath of the attack on Diagon Alley, and all of the students had been granted a week of holiday before classes would start again; at the moment there simply wasn't enough time to teach classes when various members of staff were required to be at the ministry to attend certain trials regarding the Death Eaters who had been caught, and much of the wizarding world was celebrating the defeat of Voldemort.

But Lily wasn't celebrating. Partly because she knew that he wasn't really gone, and partly because she knew that if and when he returned it would be even worse than it had been before. And that was a truly terrifying thought.

Sighing, she set down 'Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes' and stretched her back, gazing in disheart at the wide, scattered piles of abandoned books piled haphazardly on the table she was seated at; she didn't realise how many she'd read. She was looking for anything, _anything, _on curse scars and their effects, for more information on what had happened to her son, but so far she hadn't found anything remotely similar to what had happened to Harry. She'd found millions of references to scars, but only ordinary scars, and somehow she didn't think that Harry's was going to vanish simply by using a 'cicatrix recedemus' charm. That was 'The Healer's Helpmate'.

A sudden thought struck her and she jumped from her chair in part excitement and dread, rushing off down the aisles to the Restricted Section; the library was empty, of course, all of the students were celebrating their time off, nobody was going to be in the library, especially not at six in the evening when most of the wizarding body within Hogwarts was having dinner in the Great Hall. Glancing out one of the high, narrow windows she saw that it was already dark outside, but a clear night; the full moon was visible in the black sky, glowing faintly.

Lily scanned the shelves in the Restricted Section with increasing impatience and trepidation; some of these books were truly awful. Then her eyes focused on a cracked spine.

"Magick Moste Evile," she read, feeling her stomach clench as she gingerally extracted the tomb and began to peer through the pages. There was a dark stain on the black, worn cover which looked like blood. Feeling nauseous, she eyed the rest of the volumes in that section and came across Moste Potente Potions which she added to her pile. In disappointment she turned to leave this section of the library, annoyed at the lack of books available on the Dark Arts, but not really surprised, and let out a small scream when she almost walked into the man standing directly behind her, the books falling to the floor with a thud.

"Sev!" Lily pressed a hand to her thundering heart. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry, Lily," Snape frowned at her as he picked up the books that she'd dropped, his obsidian eyes narrowing, "Magick Moste Evile?" He questioned.

"Yeah," she shuddered, "I couldn't find anything on curse scars in any of the history books, or any healing books – there was nothing in 'A Guide to Medieval Sorcery, or 'Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Enchantments' – so I thought I'd try these" - she indicated to the Dark Arts books still in Snape's hands - "I thought that if I had to start from somewhere then the Dark Arts were a good place to start, I mean, it's a curse scar, right, so if it's Dark Magic there could be some information in here, but I couldn't find that many books-"

A smile was tugging at the corners of her former-best friends mouth.

"-What!?" She demanded, glaring at Snape.

"The library's failed you, possibly for the first and last time," he deadpanned. Lily exhaled hard through her nostrils, subconsciously mimicking the actions of an enraged bull.

"It has," she grumbled, "I hope that there's something in these."

Taking the volumes off of him she set off back down the aisle and out of the restricted section to her table. He followed her and raised his brow at all of the discarded books which were stacked untidily, and the scribbled pieces of parchment bearing her written notes on the most useful, vague bits of information she had managed to find.

"Would you like me to help?" He asked her, almost hesitantly, wavering uncertainly at the edge of the other chair at the table. Lily felt a weight lift off of her shoulders.

"Oh thank you!" She sighed, "that would be wonderful, here!" She flicked her wand at the pile of magical history books on the spare seat and sent them zooming back off to their shelves so that Snape could sit down, before handing him one of the Dark Arts volumes, wrinkling her nose at it. Snape chuckled at her expression.

"It's just a book, Lily, it's not going to hurt you," he rolled his eyes.

"You never know," she made a disgusted noise at the back of her throat, "that one has blood on it."

"That's ink," Snape told her, opening the cover.

"Funny coloured ink," she muttered under her breath as she began reading the potions book. The contents page was enough to make her shudder as she read through the list of potions; many of which seemed to involve some sort of limb removal or painful body metamorphosis, or limb deformity. There were no antidotes to the potions, no ways in the book to reverse the effects. She turned the pages, cringing at the violent, crude drawings depicting what happened to the drinker; a man's head grew and grew until it exploded, limbs disappeared inside a witches body, her expression tormented, a hooded figure grew from a bone.

"This is horrible," her eyes were wide with shock, "look at this," passing the book to Snape she watched as his brow furrowed at the distorted features of a man.

"Drink of Despair," Snape read, face remaining impassive. "Looks lovely."

Lily took the book back off him and turned the page.

"Regeneration potion," she focused more, "restores a non-corporeal form or maimed and disfigured wizard to the body...Non corporeal," she looked up to see Snape listening, eyes faraway in concentration. He gestured for her to read on. "It allows a wizard who is undead but not in a physical form to regain it's body and physical appearance...it's really Dark magic, old magic," her eyes skimmed down the page, "it gives the form a completely new body, their old body isn't needed..." trailing off she met the Potion Master's eyes. "Dumbledore said that Voldemort isn't dead, that he'd _gone__..._gone where?"

Snape's eyes regarded her, his expression looking disturbed.

"I do not know," he replied, "I don't know of an branches of magic that could possibly allow you to be hit by the killing curse and survive, other than the one which saved Harry, but Merlin knows, no one died for the Dark Lord."

"It has to be something Dark," Lily murmured softly, "it's the only magic he used. Dark magic to give him immortality, a curse scar on Harry's forehead which Dumbledore believes is connected to him...do you think they're related?" She asked, not entirely sure if she wanted the answer, "Harry's scar and the magic used to give Voldemort immortality?"

Snape nodded slowly.

"The magic which ties the Dark Lord to the mortal world was obviously forced to act at that moment in order to prevent him from dying. It was his curse which hit Harry, his magic, when the curse rebounded perhaps some of that magic lashed out as his body imploded, Merlin knows the amount of magic in his aura at that moment was truly terrifying, as a backlash, an aftershock," his brows creased, "that would then explain the connection which is supposedly between them if they share that magic."

"His body imploded?" Lily asked, carefully, scarcely believing what she heard. "I thought it looked like he apparated?"

"No, his body's destroyed." Snape said flatly. "I've seen the cloak. It was covered in dead skin cells and burned pieces of..." He trailed off, wrinkling his nose.

"So he's alive but not his physical form," she concluded, "which brings us back to this potion. Do you think he knows of it?"

Snape pondered that for a moment before shaking his head resolutely.

"Even if he did it would take him many years to gain back enough power and energy to be able to think and communicate properly, let alone be seen, and this potion clearly states that another is needed for the potion to be complete, he can't do it himself, and in that time we have plenty of time to research ways to destroy him for good, and also round up his followers." It sounds as though we're leaving a lot to chance, Lily thought uneasily, shifting restlessly and massaging her temples. "Besides, we were looking for ways to _how _it is that he _didn't _die, not how he's going to return." Snape continued.

"Which brings us back to-what about the Philosopher's Stone?" She had a sudden brainwave. "Could he have used that?"

Snape shook his head again.

"That's safely with Nicolas Flamel, they've had it in their possession for the past few hundreds of years, he hasn't used it. And anyway, that's Light magic, and therefore wouldn't result in a curse scar."

"Unless his method to immortality isn't linked to Harry's scar, and the scar really is only the after affects of surviving the Killing Curse," Lily countered.

"But that doesn't explain the connection between Harry and the Dark Lord," Snape fired back.

"It could do, what if the connection was forged from the rebound of the curse? And Dumbledore only said that their connection was a theory of his, not that it really existed."

"Dumbledore is very rarely wrong," Snape said quietly. They sat in silence for a while, digesting what they'd learnt.

Lily laughed suddenly.

"What?" Snape questioned her, face suspicious.

"It's like being back in school," she smiled at him, warmth in her expression. Snape's face softened.

"It is indeed, but under very different circumstances."

"How did you know I was in the library?" She asked with a frown. She was pretty certain she'd only told James where she was going.

"I had a visit from your dear husband and son," his lip curled, "and had to suffer through a very long-winded and dreary apology, if one could call it that, from _James Potter_ which did make me want to cut off my ears and use them in my next potion, about his appalling behaviour and his apparent heartfelt need to make it up to me and the plea to at least try to be civil towards each other, which somehow ended with you being all alone in the library probably trying to read every single page of every single book and would most probably love some assistance but were too proud to ask for any, and that I was much better at looking up information than he, so I should go and help you. By the end of which I was so desperate to escape him I would have gone anywhere, so I almost ran to the library."

"You mean, it wasn't just because you were sorely missing my company and amazing conversation?" She asked him innocently.

He scowled at her and opened his mouth to reply when another voice beat him to it.

"Mummy! Look what I found!" Lily's face brightened into a smile a mile wide at the sight which greeted her as she looked up at the source of the noise. James was sauntering towards them wearing his lopsided grin and Harry was running ahead, clutching a mouse in his hands.

"That's wonderful, darling," she cooed, lifting him up onto her lap and kissing his forehead, discretely examining his scar as she did so.

"Daddy said I can keep him!" Harry told her in delight, beaming happily up at her adorably.

"Did he now?" Lily looked at James in amusement, who winked. She had a feeling that an accident would befall the poor creature later on, when Harry wasn't looking; James had a very low tolerance for mice.

"Yeah! I named him, Mummy, see, he's called Sunny, look," Harry craned his neck around to look up at his father, who was watching him fondly, "Daddy, make Sunny yellow again!"

James flicked his wand lazily, colouring the traumatised mouse in bright yellow. Harry clapped his hands in delight, almost crushing it, and Lily quickly rescued it from her son's clutches, sharing a smirk with James. Harry pouted and then brightened, peering over Lily's shoulder.

"Mummy what's his name?" He asked, pointing at Snape, who watched back in alarm when the toddler directed his attention at him.

"That's Severus, darling," Lily told him, grinning at Snape. Snape scowled back at her, causing Harry to shrink back. She shot Snape a look and he immediately ceased glowering and attempted what was probably supposed to be a smile, but looked more like her desperately needed the loo.

"Sev'rus?" Harry tried, face screwing up in concentration. "Sev'rus!" He gabbled happily, face brightening, "Sev'rus Sev'rus Sev'rus!"

James cracked up, creasing over laughing, his eyes sparkling as he watched his son clamber off of Lily's lap and totter happily over to Snape.

"Sev'rus up?" Harry asked sweetly, holding up his arms. Snape looked down in confusion.

"He wants you to pick him up," Lily explained with a grin.

"Oh," Snape looked baffled. "Oh," he said again, causing James to snigger, as he leant forwards, favouring the laughing man with a mild glare, and carefully picked Harry up who immediately grabbed hold of Snape's nose.

"Sev'rus big nose!" Harry giggled, pulling at it. Snape looked as though he was torn between throttling the child or being amused.

"Harry!" Lily scolded, her eyes laughing, "it's rude to say that people have big noses, apologise, young man!" Snape rolled his eyes at the toddler who had now settled himself onto the Potion Master's lap and was playing with his stained fingers, marked from all of the brewing which he did.

"Sowwy Sev'rus," Harry said, giggling when he found that bending back Snape's fingers hurt the elder wizard. Snape raised an eyebrow at Lily as if to say, _your son's sadistic_, and she blew him a kiss back, smirking.

"Mummy can I call Sev'rus Uncle Sev'rus, like Uncle Moony?" Harry asked, turning his beseeching eyes on his mother. Unable to hold back a laugh at the shocked look on Snape's face, she nodded hugely at her son, beaming, before saying,

"Of course, love, but you'll have to check that through with Sev though, first, okay?"

"Can I call you Uncle Sev'rus, Sev'rus?" Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth and peeked up at Snape through his eyelashes. Snape's cheeks had flushed an unattractive red at the unwanted attention from Harry, and he raised his eyes questioningly to her and James.

James nodded, smirking, and Lily nodded frantically, knowing that Harry's feelings were easily hurt and not wanting her son reduced to tears.

"Of course," he told the toddler stiffly. Harry beamed happily.

"Yayy! Mummy, can I play with Uncle Sev now?"

At the horrified look on Snape's face Lily had to hurriedly cast a quick sobering charm on her and James, who looked so gleeful Christmas and his birthday could have came all at once, and smiled innocently at the black haired wizard who was shaking his head frantically at her, mouthing 'no' over Harry's joyful, expectant face.

"Of course, love, how about you and Sev go back to our quarters, and you can show him your new magic paints which Uncle Remmy got you for your birthday, and me and Daddy will pop out to St Mungo's for the evening, to visit Aunty Alice and Uncle Frank?"

Harry's face was torn, clearly trying to choose between going with his parents to see Alice (whom he adored) and Frank, or stay with his new friend.

"Come with you?" He said uncertainly.

"Sorry, champ, but Uncle Frank and Aunty Alice are still sleeping at the moment, so they won't be able to play _Dragon Finder_ with you today," James quickly smoothed over the Longbottom situation, sharing a look with Lily. Harry obviously didn't know what had happened to their friends, and wouldn't know until he was much older. "But I'm sure that Uncle Sev would _love_ to play _Dragon Finder_ with you, love," he added with a grin, shoulders shaking with mirth at Snape's expression.

"It's just like hide and seek, Sev," Lily winked, "you'll be fine."

Snape's expression said that playing _Dragon Finder _(a made up game which James and Harry had invented a few weeks ago where one person, the dragon, had to hide and the other had to catch them: plot twist, the dragon could move and run away. And beat up the finder. The rules changed a lot to suit Harry, who was always, always, the dragon) would be anything but fine.

"I don't think that-" He began, standing up and subconsciously lifting Harry with him, settling him securely on his hip. Lily smirked at the action. She'd always known Snape was soft.

"Sure you can," James interrupted brusquely, taking Lily's hand and leading her out of the library with an all too happy smile on his face, "we'll walk you back to our chambers and grab our cloaks before we leave, right Sev?"

"Don't call me Sev," Snape scowled.

"Why not?" James clapped a hand to his heart melodramatically. "You mean my son gets to call you Sev, and I don't? My heart bleeds at your quick dismissal of our companionship, Sev."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll survive, Potter," he stated dryly. James just shrugged before disappearing out of the door wearing a grin a mile wide, tugging Lily behind him.

"Wait!" She said, quickly flicking her wand and shrinking the books they'd been using, the useful ones, so that they fitted snugly in her robes pocket, and causing the others to zoom back to their original shelves.

"Did you find anything?" James asked her in an undertone, careful to avoid Harry hearing them, all amusement dropping from his face.

She nodded in response.

"I'll tell you later."

"Great, I can't wait to see how Sev copes with Harry!" He grinned gleefully. Lily snorted.

"I heard that, Potter!" Snape called from behind them. "Don't call me Sev!"

"Sorry, sweetie, anything else you'd prefer?" James pretended to coo. Snape's scowl could have set walls on fire and Lily had to press a fist against her mouth to prevent a laugh from slipping out.

"No."

"Okay then, lovie," James Potter's eyes glittered with humour.

"Potter!"

"What's wrong, sugar pie?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Severus practically shouted, highly uncharacteristically. He really must be flustered, Lily thought, grinning at her former best friend. He glowered at her, cheeks glowing, still holding Harry on his hip, who was watching with wide eyes.

"What does 'fuck' mean?" He asked sweetly.

They all groaned.


	5. Nine years later

Nine years later

"Haaarrrryyyyy," Lily sang, skipping into her son's room, "rise and shinnneeeeee!"

"Urghhhh," her son groaned, "mm fifv mer minit plee."

"Don't you know what day it is?" She flicked her wand, causing the Gryffindor red and gold curtains to fly open, letting sunlight stream through the window, and crouched besides his bed, a happy smile on her face.

"No, lea meh 'lone,"

"It's a very special day Harry," she smiled widely.

"Go 'way, haf mercy,"

"It's your BIRTHDAY!" Lily cried as she tore the duvet off her son's curled up form, watching smugly as the cool air collided with his skin...James laughed from where he stood, leaning, against Harry's open bedroom door.

"Wha-what!" He yelped, sitting up so fast that James inwardly winced, already anticipating his son's next move; to rub the crick from his neck. "My Birthday! Is it really!" Harry raised his hand to rub the back of his neck.

Lily and James laughed.

"Yes son," his father lunged forward, grabbing him in a bear hug and ruffling Harry's already messy black hair, "eleven years ago today your mother had just broken all the fingers in my left hand."

"Oh har de har har," Lily smacked her husband on the chest.

"Happy birthday darling," she kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Mum," he grinned happily. Reaching under his bed he pulled his old slippers with flying snitches zooming around them on and flung himself into his mother's arms.

Lily laughed, her beautiful green eyes shining,

"come on sweetheart, everyone's in the living room," she smiled.

"Everyone?" He asked, confused.

"Minerva, Severus, Albus, Hagrid and Remus are all waiting for you," James grinned at his son, "they've been waiting for you to wake up."

Harry's eyes lit up, "they're here for me? For my birthday? That's so cool!"

"They are every year, love," James stated dryly, rolling his eyes. Harry favoured him with a mild glare. Severus had taught his son well.

Lily rolled her eyes and handed him his glasses,

"I think your birthday would be a whole lot better if you could see," she teased, tousling his unruly hair. With his glasses perched sideways on the bridge of his nose, and bed-head sticking up madly, he looked exactly like James, and Lily felt a rush of affection for him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Mu,um!" Harry yelped, "lemme go!"

James laughed and chased after his son as he shot out of his mother's arms, scooping him up in a fireman lift over his shoulder and marching him through the doorway.

"Dad! Dad let me down let me down!"

They emerged from Harry's bedroom into the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Everyone chorused as James dropped his son unceremoniously on the floor and beamed round at everyone, laughing as Harry mock punched him in the gut.

"Thank you," Harry smiled round at the people lounging on the bright red sofas and armchairs, his dog sitting besides the fireplace (even when, in the middle of summer, it wasn't lit, it was still Fluffy's favourite place). Fluffy had been a present from Hagrid a few years ago for Harry's eighth birthday, back at a time when he'd actually been afraid of dogs, Lily remembered with a grin, after they'd visited her sister Petunia and her husband Vernon in their muggle home. Vernons sister, Marge, had been there too with her bulldog named Ripper, who had harboured a sudden and intense dislike for her son and had chased him up the tree in the back garden.

Fluffy woofed excitedly and padded over to his Master, leaping up and licking Harry's face.

"Thanks Fluff," Harry laughed, "I love you too!"

"Harry," Lily called from where she leant against the door frame with a camera, "presents!" She pointed at the pile on the carpet.

"This one's from me Harry," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "you'd better open it before your dog has another shot at it."

"Fluffy," Harry admonished sternly. Fluffy's tail sank between his legs and he whines softly.

Harry took the package from the Headmaster. Inside the bright wrapping paper adorned with flying broomsticks and snitches there was a large bag of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, a chocolate frog, some muggle sweets called lemon drops, which were Dumbledore's favourite, and a pair of fluffy socks in Gryffindor colours. Snape snorted at this,

"he might not even be in Gryffindor, Albus," he rolled his eyes.

"Then he'll be the only member of another house with Gryffindor socks," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said sincerely, smiling happily up at Dumbledore.

"You're quite welcome Harry," Dumbledore settled back in his chair, beaming.

"Here's yours brat," Severus tossed a present wrapped in black shiny paper at Harry, who caught it deftly, James caught Lily's eye, his eyes proud.

"Colourful," Remus coughed, hiding a grin. Severus merely remained expressionless. Harry carefully opened the wrapping, finding an intricately designed golden watch with multiple hands, stars on the ends, and snitches flying around the strap. His eyes lit up in delight and he looked up at Severus with a goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks Uncle Sev!" He grinned, immediately extracting the watch from it's velvet casing and attempting to put it on his wrist; that takes quite some skill from anyone, Lily thought dryly, shaking her head at her son in amusement.

"Come here, love," Severus rolled his eyes at Harry and reached down to help, his dark eyes amused.

"Thank you!" Harry repeated, watching the snitches zoom around the strap and over the buckle. Severus ruffled his hair.

"Just don't be late to my lessons then, brat," he chuckled, "you have no excuse now." Harry flashed him an innocent smile.

"There ye go then 'arry," Hagrid passed a large parcel over Remus' head and beamed at him.

"Be careful," he warned, "she's been shut in there a while now so she migh' be a little grumpy." Harry frowned in confusion as he pulled the brown paper off to reveal a large bird cage containing a beautiful snowy white owl.

"Wow," he breathed, "she's beautiful."

"Righ' she is," Hagrid said proudly, "name's Hedwig and she's real smart there, she is." Harry opened the cage door and Hedwig flew out, landing gracefully on his arm. She hooted quietly at him and clucked her beak, nibbling his fingers lightly as he stroked her silky white feathers. Fabulous, Lily thought, catching James's eye, who winked at her, clearly thinking the same thing. Another animal for our quarters.

"Thank you Hagrid."

James walked over to her side and put his head on her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"He's so polite, are you even sure he's ours?"

She elbowed him hard in the ribs, giggling, and watched in amusement as Hagrid pulled a large, duvet-sized handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his watery eyes with it.

"You mean to say, you don't think he's mine, darling?" She blinked innocently. "My my, who else have you been-" She broken off as James began to tickle her mercilessly, causing Hary to look up at them curiously, before shaking his head in mock exasperation and mouthing _'slushy'_ at her.

"Yer welcome, yer welcome," Hagrid waved away Harry's thanks with his large, dustbin lid sized hands, blinking his eyes hard.

Fluffy padded over from where he'd been sitting on the rug and sniffed the new animals wings curiously. She ruffled her feathers and glared down at him imperiously. James snorted besides Lily. Fluffy barked loudly and bounded in excited circles around Harry's owl, causing Hedwig, having decided she'd had enough, to fly off ofHarry's arm and up onto the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"I don't think she wanted to play, Fluffy," Harry told the crestfallen dog with a grin, yelping as another parcel landed in his lap,

"Happy birthday Harry," Remus smiled, his light eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Thanks Uncle Remmy," he said expression clearly saying best birthday ever.

"Spell books," Remus explained as Harry opened the pile of volumes, "for your first year." Harry nodded distractedly as he read the first one: Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Hey Dad," he looked across the room at his father, "look it's your subject!" James nodded, smiling at his son.

"Yep, love."

"Cool," Harry murmured as he flicked through the pages. There was a moving picture of a man being flung backwards, spinning through the air, "wicked."

"Come on Harry," Lily pried the book from his hands and handed him a long, slender wrapped gift.

"This is from us," she smiled, "and Minerva."

Severus snorted, "I wonder why." The severe looking, formidable witch glared at him.

Harry tore off the wrapping paper and gasped.

A broomstick rolled out of the brown wrappings, it's handle shiny mahogany, the tail twigs smooth and trimmed stylishly. He stroked the glossy handle, mesmerised by the beautiful, slender design. His fingers brushed the writing, swirly gold lettering saying,

"a Nimbus 2000!" He yelped. "Wow, Mum, Dad, Min! Thanks! Wow! Omg!"

James and Lily laughed and Minerva smiled looking pleased, her stern face softening.

"Thank you all so much, thank you!" Harry looked around his small group of friends happily, still stroking his broomstick.

"You're welcome Harry, happy birthday," Lily smiled warmly at her son as he jumped up to hug her tightly.

"Happy birthday sweetie," she murmured into his hair. "Happy birthday."

"Harry!" Lily scolded lightly, "eat your pancakes slowly, they're not gonna disappear!"

"Sorry Mum!" Harry tried to say, but with a mouthful of syrupy pancake it sounded more like, 'thowy Mm'.

Lily rolled her eyes at her son and, feeling the need to embarress him, reached across the table to brush the hair out of his eyes,

"aww Mum gerrof gerrof!" Harry yelped, his cheeks colouring as he sent furtive glances around the table. Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling, and Remus grinned at Harry as he shovelled waffle into his mouth.

Only the slight upturn of the stoic Potions Master's lips betrayed his amusement at the scene.

"Dad can we go flying now?" The eleven year old, having demolished his birthday breakfast, was practically bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Hmmm," James pretended to ponder, "well, I think your bedroom needs a bit of a tidy first, and maybe you could help your Mother with lunch...?"

He laughed at the look of pure horror on his son's face and clapped him on the back.

"I'm only kidding, son," he grinned, "two minutes GO!" Both men bolted from the room in opposite directions, and the sound of doors slamming could be heard from the kitchen.

"Two minutes...?" Minerva asked, frowning. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I always say when they want to go somewhere they can get ready in two minutes flat, but if we're going somewhere they don't want to go...it can take all day," she explained, "so they kinda took it to heart and now it's a regular thing to say."

Dumbledore smiled widley.

"They're both so alike, aren't they," he said fondly. Remus nodded in agreement, opening his mouth to say something when the two aforementioned wizards appeared back in the kitchen doorway, both panting slightly and each holding a broomstick.

"Time?" James questioned, flashing Harry a crooked grin. Lily checked the clock on the wall,

"one minute, forty three seconds," she told them, her green eyes sparkling.

"Yes!" James fist pumped his son and put an arm around his shoulders, "it was all Harry, he did it all."

Harry grinned and smiled shyly at everyone.

"Thank you all for my presents, they were wonderful," he said sincerely. Everyone exchanged amused looks.

"You're welcome Harry."

"Bye, see you later," the momentarily shy eleven year old waved before ducking out of the front door his father held open for him. James winked at the group sat at the kitchen table before following Harry.

_I love you, _he mouthed to Lily.

HARRY'S POV

Harry's new broomstick felt amazing as he kicked off from the ground, the air whooshing through his hair, and the complete feeling of joy that overwhelmed him was staggering. He'd lapped the Quidditch Pitch ten times before he saw that his dad had released the snitch and the bludgers, and was flying towards him with the quaffle.

He laughed out loud in pure exhilaration, pulling the broom up into a backwards roll, marveling at how light and easy it was to turn. The quaffle zoomed towards him just as he was exiting his roll, and he reached out to catch it deftly.

"Trying to catch me out, Dad!" He shouted at his father with a grin.

"Not at all," James yelled back in amusement, sweeping round to the side as he asked for the pass back.

Although Harry was quite a competent Chaser, he was truly a Seeker at heart. Which resulted in strong competition between him and James every time they played Quidditch on opposite teams; but Harry was confident he would beat him today, after all he had a new broom. And it was his birthday. It would be rude if his Dad beat him. A bludger came shooting his way and he swung at it hard with the bat, aiming for his Dad cheekily.

"Oy!" James grinned, as he pulled a quick Rollover to avoid losing his head, "I'll get you for that!"

He saw the others walking out into the stands out the corner of his eye, craning their necks up to watch them play, and grinned to himself. They shouldn't have to crick their necks like that, he thought wickedly, they're older enough to do themselves a permanent injury...Looping round he directed his broom down in a steep dive, aiming for the stands. He could see his mother's red hair waving in the summer breeze.

"Harry," she called, laughing.

Still diving, still diving. He began mentally counting for the pull upwards. Only about fifteen feet away, he thought, ten, nine, eight, seven-

"Watch it, brat!" Uncle Sev yelled at him, catching on quickly to what Harry was going to do.

-three, two, one...And he was soaring back up into the sky, laughing as he looked down at his mother and Uncle Remmy lying on the floor, having dove out of the way of him.

"Harry!" Lily screamed at him, shaking her head. James was laughing loudly, and high fived him as he flew by.

"Nice move, kiddo!" He called, blowing his wife a kiss.

They'd been playing for about an hour when he first caught a glimpse of the snitch, and his broom felt great. It was the best he'd ever ridden. He steadied up and scanned the area in the sky where he'd seen it. There it was again! Harry came round in a wide sweeping arc and then pulled upwards, flying high into the sky, his arm outstretched, green eyes on the snitch.

It didn't change course, just kept going up.

He wondered idly how high a snitch could go, if it had a limit, or if it would carry on into space if it had the chance. He could hear his father cheering him on, far below him, and smiled to himself.

This was the best birthday ever, he thought, his hand closing around the snitch...

Beneath him, his broom began to vibrate, slightly at first, then more violently until it was shaking and wobbling all over the place. Harry tried to go down but to his shock he felt his broom begin to rise.

"No no no no no," he muttered, tightening his grip on the shiny handle, "down!"

The broom began to buck, twisting sharply and dropping suddenly, and it was taking all of Harry's energy to stay on. Panic had now taken hold and he felt his stomach tighten as he dropped sharply again. Extremelly far down, he thought he could make out people screaming his name, but he couldn't be sure. He seemed to be climbing higher...

Then his broomstick gave an almighty wrench, and the nose tilted downwards, practically vertical...and he began to fall.

The blackness was comforting. Soothing and soft, like a blanket of warmth. He knew that outside the blackness there would be pain, and emotions, but here, inside the swath of oblivion, he knew only peace. Harry was unaware of the fact he was lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing, and that his parents were near frantic with worry, and that he'd been there for several days. He only knew the darkness. He didn't want to know the rest.

Lily's POV

_Flashback_

_"HARRY!" Lily screamed, watching in absolute horror as her son tumbled through the air like a broken rag doll, his head hanging limply, his arms and legs splayed. Besides her, James, Severus and Remus were shouting every counter charm there was, but it barely slowed the fall; he was falling too fast, from too great a height._

_He was meters, meters from hitting the hard unforgiving surface of the Quidditch Pitch, baked dry from the summer. Her heart was in her mouth, a scream lodged in her throat._

_A huge dog launched itself over their heads, jaws snapping, flying through the air at the boy falling like a puppet with cut strings._

_"HARRY!" Lily cried as the black savage beast crashed into her son, letting out a small yelp, and the two entwined bodies smashed into the earth._

_There was a moment of silence._

_"Harry," Lily whispered, and she broke into a run, James sprinting besides her. She threw herself to her knees next to Harry and cradled his head in her lap._

_"Mum?" He mumbled._

_"It's okay darling, you're gonna be alright, you're gonna be okay," she told him, stroking his dark hair soothingly. James, meanwhile was staring at the limp form of the dog half curled protectively around Harry._

_"Padfoot?" he said hoarsely. Lily gasped,_

_"Sirius?"_

_The huge dog panted hard, his huge tongue lolling out, his eyes glazed over. He left out a soft bark before his thin chest heaved and his head fell sideways._

_End of flashback_

Lily watched her son sadly, gazing at his pale face and closed eyelids, the bruise like shadows under his eyes. She took his small cold hand in hers and held it gently, stroking his palm with her thumb.

"Lily?" Someone touched her elbow. Slowly she turned around to face Severus, who was looking back at her with concern visible in his face.

"Severus," Lily smiled weakly.

"Come on, you need to eat," he gestured to the tray of untouched food James had brought in earlier, "you've barely eaten in three days."

"Harry's in a coma," she whispered.

"I know," Severus said gently, "but you won't be helping him when he wakes up if you can hardly stay awake yourself."

"I can't leave him," she replied hoarsly, turning tear filled green eyes on the other man, "I can't..."

"Yes you can," Severus said firmly, guiding her up out of the chair, "I'll stay with him, you go and get some rest. James is worried sick about you."

"What if he doesn't wake up?" The words were barely audible, as if voicing them any louder would make them come true.

"He will," spoken with more confidence than felt, "he's James's son, don't forget." The weary red head smiled slightly at this.

"Yes," she murmered, "yes he is."

Severus's POV

Severus watched Lily leave the Hospital Wing worridly, before settling himself back into the hard wooden chair next to the comatose boy's bed. How she had spent the past few days on this was beyond him, he thought, running a hand through his greasy black hair tiredly. He felt his heart twist slightly at the sorry sight that was Harry Potter. Despite his fights, he hadn't been able to remain cold and indifferent to the small boy over the years, and somehow, Harry had wormed his way into his heart; which was quite a feat, considering this was like fighting your way through thorns. Even the child's father held little enemity now.

"Come on Harry," he muttered as he carefully smoothed some Bruise Balm onto the several bruises on Harry's arms. "You're stronger than this, you can fight it. Wake up boy, now, come on."

Severus continued talking to Harry quietly as he worked on his patient. He was quite a competent Healer, and knew that sometimes people in comas could hear what was going on around them, and sometimes this helped them to wake up. He hoped Harry could hear him.

In the bed next to Harry lay a man dressed in a white Hospital robe, his shoulder length dark hair almost as unkempt as the Potion Master's, and his ribs showing clearly through the thin flimsy cloth. His eyes were also closed, his face that had once been handsome was now pale as death, despite being on the road to recovery. Even though the man was clearly suffering, Severus still couldn't help the bitterly pleased feeling that ran through him when he looked at the broken form lying there. The ghost of a man was a far cry from the young strong boy who used to bully Severus Snape, and although Severus had changed in many ways, he still couldn't bring himself to like or even sympathise with Black, even after he'd saved Harry's life on the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry's POV

Harry could hear voices. They were far away at first, as if they were underwater, but they gradually grew louder, distinguishing themselves. He recognised his father's voice, anxious and low, and another man's voice whom he thought he recognised from somewhere, but couldn't place. The new man's voice sounded further away, and Harry could make out what he was saying if he strained a bit harder...

His eyes blinked. They felt gritty and gummy, as if they'd been shut a long time, and he struggled against the bright light to open them. The first person he saw was his father.

"Dad?" He croaked. Jame whipped around at Harry's voice.

"Harry!" He gasped, relief evident in his face. His eyes roved over his son's body in concern, settling on his face. "How do you feel?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Grand," he coughed, grinning slightly. "Wha-what happened?" He asked frowning. James reached forwards and stroked his hair soothingly.

"You fell off your broom Harry," he said, his smile strained. "You've been unconsious for five days."

"Five days!" Harry gasped. "So long? But-"

"Shhh, son," James hushed as he sat himself on his son's bed and gazed down at him with worry forming lines on the usually care free man's forehead. "You need to relax, you're mother will kill me if she knows I let you panic as soon as you woke up."

A hoarse laugh came from Harry's right.

"Lily's got a temper to be reckoned with," a handsome man with dark curly hair grinned, "me and James would know."

Harry stared at the man. There was something familiar about him...

James chuckled,

"we deserved it Padfoot, I'm quite sure."

"Not the last time I beg to differ!" The man (Padfoot) laughed easily, his eyes sparkling with humour.

It clicked.

"Padfoot!" Harry gasped. Sirius! His Godfather!

Sirius smiled at his Godson, his waxy face stretching into a grin of pure happiness.

"Hello Harry," he said softly.


	6. New friends

Harry's POV

"Can I please get out of bed now?" Harry asked pleadingly, fixing his wide green eyes upon an entirely unaffected Madam Pomfrey beseechingly. "I just want to stretch my legs."

"You know full well you cannot, Mr Potter," she scolded, shaking her head as she flicked her wand, muttering the words to the diagnosis spell which would tell her how fast he was healing. "you had quite a nasty fall I'm afraid, so you need rest. Not to mention your Mother would scream bloody murder at me if I so much as let you move a toe out of that bed," she added, "You won't be leaving that bed today young man, or tomorrow if I can help it."

Worth another shot with the eyes? Harry thought to himself, considering...He really did want to get out of the ridiculously cushioned hospital bed.

He blinked up at the strict woman hopefully.

"And that look lost power after you turned five years old, Harry," she told him wryly, smiling as she bustled away.

Oh, how he would love to bustle. Or crawl. Or roll.

"Urghh," the eleven year old groaned and he flopped back dramatically against his pillows. There was a rough chuckle from the bed next to him.

"I wouldn't test Poppy, Harry," his newly-found Godfather winked, "least not while she's in the room."

"Mr Black, if you could discourage Harry in the ways of mischief that would be most helpful," Poppy sighed. "I don't need any other trouble makers at this school, I had enough when you and James were students." She said under her breath, pretending to glower at the gaunt, yet still handsome man; her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Me?" Sirius looked mock affronted. "Trouble maker? How dare you accuse me of such things!"

Madam Pomfrey snorted.

Sirius sighed and stretched out contentedly underneath the Hospital duvet.

"Make the most of this, Harry," he grinned at his Godson, "a whole day in bed. Bliss!" He closed his eyes and pretended to snore loudly, causing Harry to start sniggering uncontrollably.

Poppy grimaced.

"Sirius, if you don't stop that awful racket you'll be stuck to that bed with a Permanent Sticking Charm for the next week!"

The Hospital Wing fell silent. Harry suppressed a louder snort of laughter.

"What are you laughing at, champ?" Sirius growled.

"Nothing," Harry said innocently, turning his head to blink his big green eyes at his Godfather.

"Don't fall for the eyes, Sirius," Madam Pomfrey warned, "it only leads you to trouble."

"How dare you!" Harry grinned, "I'm a model citizen."

"In your dreams, love," his Godfather smirked, "I taught you too well when you were a baby. If you turn out to be a model citizen I will be very disappointed in you, as will James. We put a lot of work into you."

Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Bed. Now." She commanded.

"Aye aye, sir," Harry could feel another hysterical giggle rising in his chest at his Godfather's words. Oh boy did he love winding the matron up.

"Black."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Harry woke to his stomach growling and, stretching luxuriously, glanced surreptitiously around the room for Poppy.

She wasn't there.

Well, he thought with a delighted grin, a little walk up and down is not going to hurt!

It seemed, however, the bed thought otherwise. Because his back seemed to be surgically attached to it.

"Dammit!" Harry scowled in frustration, straining and straining against the sticking charm he found himself under; it seemed that Madam Pomfrey had indeed acted on her threat to magically stick him to the bed. With a dramatic sigh and a couple of punches directed at his entirely innocent pillow (he could move his arms, however not as far as to reach his wand which lay on his bedside table), his eyes flicked to the bricks directly opposite him on the far wall, and he began counting, still wearing an unattractive grimace at his predicament.

Being forcefully kept in bed. That had to be child abuse.

He was going to complain to Remus. Remus had a soft spot for him.

Most of the time. Apart from the time Harry had accidental set his quarters on fire. He sniggered at the memory, brightening; Uncle Remmy had seen the funny side in the end...although the end had taken quite a long time to arrive.

Sirius let out a particularly loud snore next to him, which sounded like a cross between a dying donkey, and the noises most people made after breaking their teeth on one of Hagrid's way-too-rock-like rock cakes, and mumbled in his sleep. Harry could only suppose he was having a rather pleasant dream about Quidditch...and some woman called Madam Rosmerta? That's what it sounded like anyway.

His parents has gone out to Diagon Alley earlier on when he was still asleep, and he wished they'd hurry back. He was going to go crazy if he had to spend another hour in the Hospital Wing alone. Absolutely. Stark. Crazy.

He was on brick 801.

"Mr Potter, why are you awake?" Madam Pomfrey bustled in, carrying various Potions in her arms, probably all tasting vile, Harry thought with trepidation, eyeing them in distaste.

"Ermm, I was, ah, just about to go use the Bathroom ma'am," he invented quickly. The medi-witch narrowed her eyes, clearly not fooled.

"Drink these, Mr Potter, and if you get enough rest today I'll think about letting you out tomorrow," she set down several vials on the beside table, next to various Get Well Soon cards.

"Really!" Harry perked up, reaching for the first potion. "Urgh," he pulled a face, gagging. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"Well what did you expect it to taste like, pumpkin juice!" She chided with a sigh.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked after swallowing the last vial, shuddering at the taste.

"Yes?"

"What day is it?"

"The seventh of August, Harry," her tone gentled as she looked at the poor boy in the bed in sympathy. "You've been in here a week now."

Harry sighed,

"at least I was unconscious for the most of it."

"That's the spirit, dear," She chuckled, just as the Hospital Wing doors burst open to admit his parents, who's faces were pink from the heat outside.

Outside, Harry thought enviously, I wish the hospital wing had an outside wing.

"Harry!" James waved at his son, hazel eyes lighting up behind his round glasses at seeing him awake, "how're you feeling?"

"Fantastic," he grumbled. He sent his parents a pleading look, "please can I leave soon?"

Lily smiled at him as she settled into the empty bedside chair and tousled his messy black hair.

"You can leave as soon as Poppy says, Harry, and not a minute before."

"But it's so boring," he groaned in protest. "Did you know there's 1182 bricks along the North side of this room?" James laughed and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up at the back.

"Actually, son, I think you'll find there's 1201," he winked. Harry stared at him with his mouth slightly open.

"Wha-?"

"No," Sirius spoke up from the other bed, "there's 1203 actually."

"Only if you count the ones behind the door frame," James argued. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Please do not start this again if you value having a sane wife," she said dryly.

"You're as sane as a box of bouncing toads, Mum," Harry grinned cheekily, before ducking to the side when his Mother's hand reached out to cuff him around the head.

"Haha! Missed!" He cried. "Owwww!" He complained as a stinging hex hit his shoulder. James muffled a snort of laughter.

"Your reactions are getting bad, Harry," his father shook his head sagely, "you need to buck yourself up and get out of bed."

"What!?" Harry exploded, "what! That's all I've been trying to do, that's all I ever-" he broke off, narrowing his eyes as his Dad doubled over with mirth.

"Who did jinx my broom?" He asked, suddenly recalling the reason he was stuck in the dratted Hospital Wing in the first place.

"We haven't found out yet, honey," the happy shine in Lily's eyes faded and was replaced by worry; she bit her lip, glancing up at James, who had straightened and became grave.

"But when we do, we'll kick their sorry ass," Sirius intervened with a weak grin. James nodded in assent.

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry said sincerely, turning to face his Godfather, "for saving my life." He had been going to bring up the sleep talking, but the moment wasn't light enough, so he'd save that one for a special occasion. Sirius smiled at his Godson, any trace of teasing gone from his expression.

"You're very welcome, Harry," he replied seriously, "when I saw you falling I didn't even think. I'm just glad I got there on time."

"Me too," Harry said fervently. James sat down on Sirius's bed and grinned at his best friend.

"Isn't it great that we're all back at Hogwarts, Padfoot," his eyes sparkled wickedly. "Me, you, and Remmy."

"Nearly all of us," Sirius grinned back, "we're missing a certain young traitor thought."

"Peter," James said the word as if it caused him pain. Despite everything Peter had done all those years ago, he was still coming to terms with it. He still didn't think his friend could be that bad.

"I chased that rat all around the country for years," Sirius growled.

"Where have you been Sirius?" Lily asked, the unanswered question had been plaguing her for years.

"Well, when I saw your house on, on that night," Sirius began, biting his lip, "I thought you were all-I thought you were..."

James swallowed.

"So I knew it would've been Peter, I mean, I know that it wasn't me or Remus who was Secret Keeper, and I went after him, just about managing to prevent him from causing a spectacle in the middle of a muggle housing block," he continued, "and then I chased him. I was chasing him for years, always listening for news about you guys; but there never was any. I knew you weren't dead, because it would've been all over the papers, so I knew you were alive, but I didn't know where."

"That was Albus," James intervened, "we've been at Hogwarts ever since, for Harry's safety. He believes He's going to return."

Sirius nodded seriously.

"So I went to Remus's, and he wasn't there, I even went to your sisters, Lils, and she knew nothing. She's still really horrible, by the way," he added. Lily snorted. "But finally, only about a week later, the papers were bursting and people were celebrating...and I finally knew that you were alive."

"Diagon Alley," Lily barely whispered, the ghost of that day haunting her emerald eyes. Sirius nodded.

"It still didn't tell me where you were though, I only got the news that you were at Hogwarts when I was scavenging around a wizarding village, being a lovable stray, and a family started talking about Professor Potter...I guess Dumbledore kept it quiet that you both taught at Hogwarts. So I immediately left for the castle after that. I was stupid, really, not to look here in the first place. I'd only been in the grounds for a week, living in my dog form in the forest. And then I saw Harry flying and I didn't hesitate. I had actually been planning a dramatic entrance, and you," he narrowed his eyes at Harry playfully, "ruined it."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I still can't believe I actually found you all. After all those years," Sirius's eyes were slightly misty, "and you were at Hogwarts all that time."

James was staring at his best friend with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I missed you Padfoot," he said quietly.

"Me too," Lily whispered.

"Well now I feel touched," Sirius smiled, his tone wavering, as if it was intended to come out flippantly but turned serious instead.

"Harry, have you got your cloak?!" Lily yelled from the main room in their quarters. Harry was flopped on his bed surrounded by piles of clothing, books, potions supplies...and a three headed dog gamboling around in all the chaos.

"No!" Harry sighed, "Mum, where's my trunk?"

Lily appeared in his bedroom door, a smile on her lips when she saw his room. She walked in to sit on the bed besides him, and tousled his hair lovingly.

"You're not allowed to do that when school starts," Harry warned, ducking with the skill of a person who had been doing so his entire life, from his mother's hand. "It's embarrassing."

Lily's eyes sparkled.

"Alright, love, I wouldn't dream of it," she smiled innocently, "You're trunk's under your clothes, by the way, I put it there earlier," she reached down to move the pile of laundry, causing a large trunk to materialise. "Come on, I'll help you."

With his Mum helping, Harry had his trunk packed in just under half an hour, everything except for his broomstick.

"You're not allowed broomsticks in your First Year, Harry," she reminded him, "and you're especially not flying until we know who jinxed your broom," she added, frowning slightly.

Harry had decided to travel to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, despite already living in the castle. He was trying to stand out as little as possible. He hugged his Mum suddenly.

"I'll miss you, Mum," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"And I'll miss having you here, baby," Lily's arms tightened around her son, "but we'll still be in the castle and you can come here whenever you need to. Unless it's when you're supposed to be in lessons," she added sternly.

Harry laughed, "aye aye, Mum!" He saluted cheekily. Then he was quiet.

"Mum?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Lily watched him with green eyes that were filled with love.

"What if no one likes me? What if I have no friends?" He continued quickly when he saw the distressed look on his mother's face. "I mean, I've only ever had you, Dad, Moony, Padfoot and Severus...what if people don't like me? I've never had a friend who's my age, and-"

"Harry, listen to me," Lily took her son's face in her hands and gazed at him protectively. "Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend, sweetie, and you're going to meet lots of people who feel the same way as you do. You're not alone darling."

Harry looked up at his mothers face, praying that all the conflicting emotions he was feeling weren't as visible as they felt.

Somehow, he doubted it.

"Come on, time for bed," she kissed his forehead before turning out his light and standing up to leave Harry's room, "you have a big day tomorrow."

Harry heard his door close quietly and gazed at the thin chink of light underneath the door frame. He wouldn't see that soon. Shaking his head and berating himself for acting like a girl, he removed his glasses and snuggled down underneath his duvet and grunted as a familiar weight landed on his stomach.

"Gerrof Fluffs, you're too heavy!" He grumbled, shoving his large canine pal to no avail. Fluffy sighed contentedly and shut his eyes.

"Alright then, just for tonight."

"Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter?"

"Harry?"

Harry who?"

"Potter of course!"

"Where?"

"There, just there!"

"Potter!"

Harry tried to ignore the stares and talking as they made their way along Platform 9 3/4. Lily held his hand and squeezed it gently. James had gotten lost in the crowd of excited witches and wizards with Harry's trunk. Hedwig was still at Hogwarts, it had been easier if she remained in the Owlery. Harry recognised some students he'd seen around Hogwarts before, from living there. Two red headed, identical wizards waved energetically at him through the crowd and fought their way towards him.

"Heya Harry!"

"Professor!" They grinned at his mum. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hi Fred, hi George, good summer?" She smiled.

"The best!" Fred? nodded,

"apart from Percy getting his Prefect badge-"

"and being a pompous brat-"

"but we handled it quite well!"

"Hid his badge-"

"and charmed it to say PRAT-"

"because he is a prat."

"Really, Fred, George," a middle aged, slightly plump lady with the same shock of red hair scolded them, "hello," she smiled warmly at Lily and Harry, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Molly Weasley."

"Hi, I'm Lily, and this is my son Harry," Lily replied smiling.

"Hello," Harry said to the woman's middle, shyly.

"Hello Harry," Mrs Weasley said brightly, "you look exactly like James, you know that? But you have your mother's eyes." Lily laughed,

"he gets told this all the time," she tousled his hair. "Harry, did you even comb this?" She said in mock exasperation.

"I wouldn't worry about it, dear," Mrs Weasley said, "Ron's had dirt on his nose all morning," she sighed, "he's starting Hogwarts this year too!" She added.

"Speak of the devil!" One of the twins said.

"There he is!"

"Ah, Ron, dear," Mrs Weasley grabbed another red head's arms and began attacking his face with her sleeve.

"Aaag Mum, gerrof gerrof!" He protested, struggling. The boy's cheeks went bright red, nearly the same colour as his hair. He caught Harry's eye quickly and went an even darker shade of red, immediately becoming very interested at the fraying threads on the hem of his robes. Suddenly James appeared next to them, slightly breathless. He grinned at Fred and George.

"Hi guys, good to see you again!"

"Likewise, sir!" The twins grinned, "got any more of those sweets? We've been working on them!"

"Why on earth do you need sweets, you two?" Their mother narrowed her eyes at them both. "You wouldn't be causing trouble already would you?"

"Us? Cause trouble?" Fred looked offended.

"We'd never do such a thing!"

"Mum," another red head had suddenly materialised, smaller than the boys, and female. How many of them, were there? Harry wondered to himself in awe. "I wanna go to Hogwarts! Can't I go this year, please!"

"Now Ginny, you know you can't. Next year, dear, next year,"

The girl had tears in her eyes and she hugged Fred and George tightly, "I wanna come!"

"Don't worry Ginny! We'll send you a Hogwart's toilet seat again!" The twins grinned, laughing at their mother's expression as they quickly detached themselves from their crying little sister, glancing around to see if anyone saw.

"Oh no you won't, you'll-"

The train whistle sounded.

"Bye Mum! See you at Christmas!" George called, Fred hugging Mrs Weasley, before they disappeared into the throng of witches and wizards dashing towards the train. James pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Have fun, son," he kissed his hair, "we'll see you at the feast. We love you so much, Harry." He released his only son and looked him in the eyes, "stick with the Weasleys, they're nice people."

"Goodbye Harry," his mum hugged him close and he breathed in her familiar scent of vanilla and sunshine, "we'll see you soon, I love you so much Harry, I love you." She kissed him one last time before pushing him towards the train.

The train began to move, slowly pulling out of the station. Harry waved wildly, his face pressed against the glass. He had one last glimpse of his parents before the train turned the corner, and they were gone.

Harry craned his neck for one last view of his parents before they disappeared from sight, then rested his forehead against the cool glass pane.

"Alright, Harry?" Fred asked. "It can be a bit strange, the first time, but your parents are at Hogwarts anyway, aren't they?"

"Yeah, you'll see them soon enough Harry, right now, enjoy the lack of parental enforcement!" George added. "We'll be off Ron, Harry," the twins waved them goodbye, "Lee's got a tarantula this year!"

Without the twins everything seemed much quieter. Ron cleared his throat.

"Guess we'd better get a compartment, then, huh?"

Harry nodded and they both made their way down the carriages, almost reaching the end before they found an empty compartment.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out as they sat down on the comfy navy seats. Harry nodded.

"It's just-well, everyone thought...everyone thought, that night, your house-I mean, and then Diagon Alley...and then you came back to life!" Ron's voice rose with excitement and incredulity. "I thought it was one of Fred and George's jokes, you know? You've seen them, you know what they're like...Ron trailed off, blushing bright red.

Harry laughed, feeling kind of light headed with relief. Ron seemed almost as nervous as he was!

"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter," he said softly.

"Do you have the...you know?"

Harry frowned in confusion. Ron sighed and leaned forwards.

"The _scar?_"

"Oh," Harry pulled back his black fringe, "yeah."

"Wicked," Ron fell back, gazing at Harry's forehead. Harry nervously flattened his hair back over the offending cut and said quickly,

"but it's not a big deal or anything. It's just a mark, I mean...I'm no different to anyone else." Ron nodded understandingly.

"I know. Just 'cause I've got red hair doesn't mean I'm the child of Satan," he grinned. Harry laughed.

"So, what's Hogwarts like?" Ron asked curiously. "You've lived there your whole life, you must know everything about it, and loads of magic too!" He eyed Harry enviously. Harry shook his head quickly.

"I don't know any magic," he said, smiling quickly at Ron's gob smacked reaction, "my parents refused to teach me until I was old enough to attend Hogwarts, so I'm no better than you at spells and stuff. But I do know my way around the castle pretty well. My dad taught me tons of shortcuts and things."

Ron grinned, "yeah, Fred and George know a lot from him. They use them to get away from Filch most of the time." Harry nodded,

"yeah, Filch is a complete nutter," he said feelingly, "once he caught me up in the Owlery after curfew and you'd think I'd drowned a puppy or something, the reaction he had."

Ron laughed, "do you know how they sort us?" He looked worried, "Fred and George said you had to do really horrible tests, like battle a troll or, or swim in the lake with the Giant Squid."

It was Harry's turn to laugh, "no," he replied with a snigger, "there's just this ancient hat that you have to wear which sorts you into the houses."

"Oh," Ron looked relieved, "I really hope I'm in Gryffindor."

"Me too," Harry agreed earnestly. "Some of the people in Slytherin are dreadful, I'd hate to be in that House."

"And with Snape as your Head of House," Ron shuddered, "imagine..."

"Sev-er, I mean, Professor Snape's actually quite nice," Harry frowned, "once you get to know him he's not that bad."

Ron looked confused, "Fred and George are always complaining about him...saying he favours his own House."

"Wouldn't you?" Harry pointed out. Ron's eyes brightened,

"yeah, probably," he grinned, "and Fred and George are always in trouble and stuff, so no wonder he doesn't like them. How come he's friends with you?"

"He's a good friend of my parents. My Mum more, him and my dad don't get on so well," Harry said, "and Sirius. They really dislike each other," Harry snorted.

"Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he's my Godfather," Harry smiled, "and Remus is another friend, he's great...more sensible than Sirius. I only met Sirius about a month ago, though," he added as an afterthought.

"That must've been cool," Ron nodded, "how come?" Harry proceeded to tell Ron all about the Quidditch game, and his broomstick. When he was done Ron was staring at him in awe.

"So someone jinxed your broom, to try to _kill _you?" He gasped. Harry nodded, blushing slightly under Ron's amazed stare. Ron whistled.

"You gotta be careful, Harry...What if he tries again?"

"That's what my parents said," Harry looked down at his knees, "I'm not allowed to fly until they find out who did it, and I have people escorting me here there and everywhere. It's a miracle I'm allowed to go to the bathroom alone," he joked. Ron sniggered,

"you must be great at Quidditch," he eyed Harry up appraisingly, "you should try out for the team."

"I'm alright," Harry replied modestly," but First years aren't allowed to try out for teams, and anyway, I'm banned from flying."

"They'd probably make an exception 'cause you're Harry Potter," Ron disagreed.

"I don't want any special treatment," Harry said quickly, "I just want to be treated normally, like everybody else."

Just then the door to their compartment slid open to reveal a girl with very bushy brown hair and large front teeth, already in her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked with an air of great importance, "a boy called Neville's lost one." Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"No," they looked at each other, shrugging.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself, "and you are?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron's ears coloured.

"Harry Potter," Harry braced himself for her reaction.

"Oh!" The girl called Hermione's eyes lit up, "pleasure to meet you both. If you see a toad, let me know," she said as she turned to leave.

"You have dirt on your nose," she spun back to look at Ron, "just there," she gestured to his nose.

"I sure hope we're not in the same House as her," Ron said venomously as soon as she'd gone. His nose was pink from rubbing at it and his ears were burning bright red.

"She's probably just nervous," Harry didn't feel like judging Hermione before they really knew her, "I am."

Ron scowled, "she didn't have to point out the dirt."

Harry snickered and checked the watch Severus had given him.

"She's right though," he said, "we'd better get changed, we're nearly there."

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid was clearly visible in the sea of students, his half-giant blood making him stand out.

"This way," Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards his friend. It was difficult work; the station was chaotic with people pushing in different directions, laughing and chattering. The first years were easily lost in the crowd.

A small figure suddenly crashed right into Harry and he automatically reached out an arm to steady them.

"Thank you!" The breathless Hermione Granger shot him a grateful look and Harry was glad he'd defended her earlier. Her face was looking slightly scared and lost, and she was shaking slightly.

"Alrigh' there 'arry?" Hagrid beamed down at them.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry grinned and waved, "these are my friends Ron and Hermione." He didn't miss the amazed look sent at him from Hermione when he called her his friend. Or the fact that her face glowed, which made him glad he had done. He knew what it felt like to not fit in.

"Another Weasley, 'ey?" Hagrid chuckled. Ron's ears darkened. "Come on then, come on, 'avn't got all night!"

The small group of First Years followed the large form of Rubeus Hagrid down the station and along a path leading to a huge lake that shone in the night. There were gasps and oohs from the girls, as they caught a glimpse of the massive expanse of water. Boats bobbed on the surface.

"Alrigh' no more'n three to a boat!" Hagrid called out as he settled himself into one, taking up the whole thing. Harry was surprised it didn't sink and watched apprehensively as he climbed into a boat with Ron and Hermione. A boy clutching a toad to his chest was sitting in the boat next to theirs, looking terrified. Harry supposed that must have been Neville. The boy shot him a scared look, meeting his eyes for a nano second before the boats started to move and he yelped, clutching the sides.

The boats glided across the lake smoothly, everyone silent with nerves and anticipation of seeing Hogwarts for the first time. Then Hagrid disappeared. Harry panicked at first, but then saw a cave entrance, almost invisible in the dark, with seaweed and vines hiding the sheer hole from view. The feel of wet plant brushed across his face and he heard Ron exclaim indignantly as he received a mouthful of the stuff.

Then they were out the other side and Hogwarts sat above them. The lights shone from inside and the cool night air felt good on Harry's cheeks. He felt a rush of relief and contentment fill him as he gazed happily at the castle. He was home.

"Wow," Hermione breathed besides him. Ron was staring open mouthed.

"Alrigh' everyone out," Hagrid instructed. Harry hadn't realised they'd reach the pebbly shore, and neither, apparently, had anyone else if the cries of surprise rang out in the night air. "Come on now, this way!" They followed Hagrid's lantern up the shore line and along a winding path to the familiar oak of the worn Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall stood on the steps, in emerald robes and a pointed hat, her hair drawn into a strict bun. She smiled briefly at Harry before addressing the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She began, "the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your family will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, and any rule breaking will lose you points. The sorting ceremony will take place in just a few moments, so I suggest you prepare yourself for then." (Pg 85 Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone).

The scary-looking witch turned and walked into the castle, expecting them to follow her. There was an air about her that oozed power, and she clearly expected to be obeyed; everyone scrambled up the steps to keep up with her.

"She's terrifying," Ron muttered.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "but she's okay when you know her."

"You know her?!" Ron asked incredulously. Harry nodded. His eyes took in the familiar Entrance Hall with joy. He was back at Hogwarts. You only left five hours ago, get a grip Harry, he told himself firmly.

"we're ready for you now," Professor McGonagall was back. She nodded at them, and opened the Great Hall doors.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow," Harry breathed, staring around the Great Hall in wonder. He'd been in there before, of course, but never when it was filled with student and the tables laden with golden plates and goblets, and the candles floating in the air, emitting a soft glow. And the enchanted ceiling had never looke so beautiful. He craned his neck around in every direction, aware of all the other First years doing the same as they all gasped in awe and amazement.

Eventually they stopped in front of the High Table, where all of the teachers were seated. Harry scanned the table shyly, searching for his parents. He spotted Severus first, who raised his eyebrows slightly and gave him a small smile, then saw Sirius who waved at him and grinned. His parents were sat near the end together, and they both gave him warm, encouraging smiles. He felt Ron nudge him and looke across at the red head questioningly.

"Snape smiled at you!" Ron whispered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Patil, Pavarti!" Professor McGonagall read out the first name in a clear loud voice, making them jump in fright.

Up at the High Table James laughed quietly and leaned over to talk to his wife.

"They all look terrified," he chuckled.

"Harry's stood with Ron, look!" Lily gestured excitedly. James rolled his eyes at his wife's enthusiasm. "And a girl." She added. "Look!"

Harry watched, feeling apprehensive, as student after student went up and sat on the high wooden stool and pulled the threadbare old hat over their head. What if I'm in Slytherin? He worried anxiously. What if I'm not good enough? He saw a stuck up looking boy with blonde slicked back hair called Draco Malfoy get sorted into Slytherin, and felt sick with nerves.

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispering broke out all over the hall.

"Harry Potter!"

"Did you hear? Harry!"

"She said Harry!"

"Harry Potter!"

His legs felt like lead as he stumbled up the few steps and sat down breathlessly on the cool wooden stool; the last thing he saw was an entire hall full of people watching him in anticipation, before black fabric fell over his eyes. "Hm, Potter, yes...I was wondering when I'd see you. Not that I really needed to, oh yes, I've always known where you belonged. Like father like so...you need to be in

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers errupted throughout the Great Hall and Harry jumped off the stool in relief. The Gryffindor table had exploded in yells and cheering, and the Weasley twins could be heard bellowing,

"WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!"

Harry collapsed on the bench next to another red headed boy, who shook his hand and introduced himself pompously as Percy Weasley. Harry hid a grin. This was clearly the boy Fred and George had pranked over the summer. Shortly after Harry had sat down, Ron and Hermione had joined him, Hermione looking ecstatic and Ron looking so relieved Harry was worried he might faint. He glanced up at the High Table and caught his father's eye.

James grinned down at him, pride written all over his face, and Sirius beamed and winked, laughing loudly as he spoke to Hagrid. His mother just stared back at him with an expression that burned with a fierce love and pride that made Harry feel as if he were full of air, he felt so elated.

"Is that your parents, Harry?" Hermione asked, gesturing up at the High Table. Harry nodded, smiling.

"You're so lucky you have parents on staff," she said, almost wistfully, "at least you won't miss them."

Ron snorted, "not bloody likely! I'd hate it if my Mum and Dad worked here, they'd be on my back about homework all the time!" He looked at Harry sympathetically, "good luck, mate." Hermione eyed Ron before saying slightly sniffily,

"but Harry will get his work done, and his parents are teachers so he can ask for help whenever he needs it. And," she added, "I'll bet you get to do extra assignments if you wanted, to lern more things. Not to mention the library here, I've heard it's amazing," her expression became dreamy. Ron stared at her incredulously,

"more work? Are you mental? Don't worry Harry," Ron advised, "just keep your head down. Don't give in to their parental pressure." Harry was struggling hard not to laugh at his two new friends totally different viewpoints when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now that all our new students have been sorted-" Neville Longbottom, the boy with the toad, and a couple of boys called Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, had also been sorted into Gryffindor-"I have a few start of term notices to give out before we all become to befuddled with our excellant feast.

Firstly, it is with great sadness that Professor James Potter is leaving us tomorrow, after being offered a post in the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic. I'm sure that we all wish him the best of luck."

Harry felt like someone had punched him. His Dad was leaving? He hadn't even told him. His eyes sought out his father's desperately. James looked panicked and upset, and he met Harry's eyes with a quick shake of his head. James saw his son's confused face find his and cursed Dumbledore for breaking the news of his departure this way. He'd wanted to tell his son in person, for Merlin's sake, not like this. Guilt twisted in his stomach at the hurt and lost look on Harry's face. Lily held his hand tightly.

"But, joining our staff I am pleased to welcome Professor Quirrel, our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher! Let's put our hands together for Professor."

"Harry!" Ron was looking at him worridly, "did you know? About your Dad?" Harry shook his head miserably.

"Maybe he only just got in?" Ron offered, clearly trying to make him feel better. Hermione took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sure they didn't tell you for a reason, Harry," she said with a concerned smile. Harry swallowed and nodded, trying to muster up a smile of his own.

Severus watched the small, raven haired boy in concern. He was clearly trying to hide his emotions, yet Severus could still feel the pain and confusion coming off him in waves. Still, the boy would understand soon, he thought. Harry being at school meant that the Potters would have been exposed anyway, and would've had to have come out of hiding soon, so James and Lily's plan had been for James to take up his old position back in the Auror office. This would allow him to spy on the Ministry and see how things were running, and being an Auror also meant he could look out for, and be updated on, any news of You-Know-Who. Becoming an Auror and a spy was imperitive in keeping Harry safe. Just like Severus's role.

Ron and Hermione both looked up at the High Table to find the majority of the Professors gazing at Harry and their table wearing expressions of varying emotion, from compassion to sorrow. Dumbledore's usually twinkling blue eys were clouded with sadness as he realised the mistake he'd made in announcing Jame's resignation the way he had done. He clapped his hands to silence the excited chattering.

"I won't keep you from the cavernous hunger of your empty stomachs for long, I'm sure you're all dying to start our excellant Feast! So, a last few words from an old man: nit, bubble de bop, hanky, and zoom!"

The plates filled wth food, overflowing with chickens and hams, steaming platters of mashed potato, green vegetables, the tables groaning beneath the weight of it all. Immediately the Great Hall was once again filled with a happy hum of noise as students laughed and chatted, piling food onto their plates. Besides him, Ron was spooning potato into his mouth with the enthusiasm of a starved man, and Hermione was engrossed in a conversation with Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost.

Harry found himself picking at his food, unable to eat.

"James," Lily said quietly, looking at her son, "Harry looks so miserable. He's barely eating."

Despite the wonderful banquet, and the new friends and people he'd met, the feeling od gloom and betrayal settled on Harry like a cloud. He was tired, he wanted to go home and curl up in his bed and sleep. Like any other night. He set his fork down.

A note appeared on his plate. _Harry, please eat son, your parents are worrying themselves sick. We'll talk to you after the Feast, okay? In your quarters. It'll be alright champ, now try some of this gammon. Padfoot._

Harry looked up to see his Godfather frowning at him with worried dark eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"Hey Neville," Dean Thomas was talking to Neville, "what's your family like?" Harry looked up to listen, pleased to see that Neville was looking a lot happier now he'd been Sorted.

"Well, I grew up with my Gran, who's actually terrifying, so I'm glad to be here." The group of people listening laughed and Dean grinned. "So, I could tell you all a lot about how scary she is and we could compare her to Professor Snaoe...they're probably a good match!" Everyone cracked up and Harry snorted at this and risked a peek up at the Potion Master who was watching him with narrowed eyes. He raised his eyebrows as if to say, what are you up to? Harry gave him his best innocent look, causing Severus to roll his eyes.

"How about you Seamus?" Dean turned to the sandy haired boy on Harry's right.

"Well, me Dad's a muggle, Mam's a witch. She didn't tell him 'till after the wedding. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out!"

Hermione was still talking earnestly with Nearly Headless Nick. Being muggleborn, she found ghosts facinating. Mind you, Hermione Granger seemed to find everything new fascinating. Ron caught Harry's eye and grinned, knowing they were both thinking the same thing.

"Maybe it'll be good to have her as a friend," Ron leaned over and said in a low voice, "we could copy her homework."

Harry was about to agree when Hermione's prim voice said,

"I heard that Ronald!"

Ron scowled, "don't call me Ronald!"

"I'll help you with homework, but I won't do it for you," she ignored Ron's remark.

"Steady on Hermione," one of the twins called over, "you havn't even started yet! Wait 'till you've learnt stuff before you start offering help. Or needing help," they added with identical grins. Harry and Ronlaughed, and Percy frowned at the twins.

"Well," Ron patted his stomach, "I'm stuffed. You?"

Harry opened his mouth to joke how Ron had eaten most of the food on the table but Hermione beat him to it.

"I'm not surprised with the amount of food that disappeared into your mouth tonight, Ron."

"Is it your life's mission to insult me?" Ron grumbled, raising his eyebrows at Harry. "Girls!" Harry laughed.

"To be fair, Ron, you did eat quite a lot."

"I'm a growing boy!"

"Yeah!" Fred snorted.

"Outwards not upwards!"

* * *

**So there's chapter 18. Read and review and tell me what you think. It's nearly 1 am so I'm gonna maybe sleep now, night all! **

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

The Gryffindor common room was a lot like Harry's and his parents's living room in the castle; warm and cosy with red squashy armchairs and an open fireplace. The only differences were it was significantly bigger and was home to more people.

"Hey Harry!" Dean called from across the room, causing lots of curious eyes to look up at Harry. He shifted.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really have the scar?"

Harry mentally sighed as the chatter in the common room died down and everyone's eyes fell on his forehead eagerly. This was why he grew his fringe long. He pulled his raven hair off his forehead to expose the lightening bolt shaped scar.

"Wow!" Dean breathed.

"Wicked!" Seamus stared at him openly. Harry shifted uncomfortably and nervously flattened his hair. Hopefully now they'd all seen it they'd leave him alone.

"Can you remember it?" A girl asked him with eyes bright with the chance of gossip. "I mean, when it happened?" Harry shook his head tentatively.

"Not really," he said quietly. His shoes had suddenly become very interesting. Ron was also studying his feet, his ears red. Maybe he was embarressed at the attention Harry was recieving. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"I bet you're really good at magic," another girl who looked older than him said, looking at him slightly disdainfully, "you already beat You-Know-Who when you were only tiny, and your parents are teachers here. I beat you know loads more than anyone else."

"Yeah, I hear you're really good at Quidditch. They'll probably let you onto the House Team." Someone else nodded.

"No, I-" Harry started to protest.

"If you're on the Team we might stand a chance. Your Dad was great wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey guys, back off," Fred walked over to Harry, "leave him alone." Harry shot Fred a grateful smile.

"Sticking up for the new kids, George?" Percy Weasley said with a sneer. Fred's ears reddened.

"It's Fred," he said cooly, "and Harry's new, you shouldn't be bombarding him with questions like this."

"He'll be favoured by the Professors, he's the 'boy-who-lived'," the girl snorted again.

"He's a Gryffindor, we're supposed to stick by each other," Fred said heatedly. He glared at Ron who was still staring at his shoes, his face beet red.

"Maybe he shouldn't even be in Gryffindor," Percy snapped, "apparantly he's friends with Snape!" They all appeared to have forgotten Harry was in the room. He felt tears prick his eyes at his House's rejection. Even Ron, his new friend wasn't standing by him.

"Friends with Snape!"

"A Gryffindor friends with Snape?"

The incredulous comments made Harry's eyes burn as he fought to hold back the tears. Don't cry, don't cry...

"How can he be? He's James Potter's son, they hated each other!"

"Maybe he's not even a Potter!"

"Hey guys, leave him alone," Neville said softly.

"Be quiet, Longbottom," Percy instructed. Harry's lip trembled. Not a Potter? How could they say that? How could they accuse him of things, they barely knew him?

"Shut up Percy!" Ron looked up to glare at his older brother. Harry felt a surge of hope at Ron's words.

"Ronald, watch your tongue. Don't befriend Potter, Ronald, he's trouble and he's going nowhere. Especially as he's friends with Snape. He should be in Slytherin."

"SHUT UP PERCY!" Fred yelled, "don't be such a-"

"PRAT!" George joined in.

But Harry had had enough. With a strangled sob he tore throught the common room and scrammbled out the Portrait hole.

The corridor was blissfully empty, and Harry ran past the paintings, ignoring the Fat Lady's protests. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get far away from the common room. The crushing weight in his chest eventually forced him to stop and he collapsed on the stone steps at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, sobbing quietly. He remembered his parents's request to see him after the Feast, but he couldn't bring himself to go to their quarters now. What if they were disappointed he had no friends, that nobody liked him? What if that was the reason his Dad was leaving? He couldn't face their rejection just yet.

The steps were cold and hard, and he huddled further into himself, leaning his hot head on the cool glass window pane. He couldn't see outside, it was too dark; in fact, he could barely see anything at all. He shivered. A noise to his left made him jump. He listened cautiously, prepared to run in case it was Filch. But it sounded like...

No, it couldn't be? It sounded like someone crying. Harry curiously got to his feet and tiptoed to the door of an empty classroom at the bottom of the tower. Sticking his head around the door he peered inside.

The boy with blonde hair, slicked back, was sitting against the wall, crying into his hands. It was the superior looking boy from the Feast, who had been sorted into Slytherin. Why was he crying?

"Hello?" Harry said softly. The boy's head snapped up.

"Get lost Potter!" He snarled when he saw who it was. Harry took a step forwards.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, leave me alone!"

"You don't look okay," Harry whispered.

"I said get lost!"

"But I-"

No! I don't care what you think! Go ahead and laugh! Laugh at poor Draco Malfoy, who's got no friends whatsoever in his own House! Wanna know why? I stuck up for you!" His eyes were red from crying. "I stuck up for you! Yeah, a Slytherin standing up for the Gryffindor boy-who-lived! Told his own House not to laugh at someone they didn't know, not to judge! Look where it got me! I'm an outcast Potter, and it's all your fault!"

Harry was gobsmacked. Draco had stuck up for him? But he didn't even know him?

"And my Dad's gonna kill me," Draco dropped his voice to barely a whisper. "He'll disown me. A Malfoy going against his House." He shuddered.

"Thank you," Harry found his voice at last.

"What?" Draco looked as if someone had punched him.

"I said thank you," Harry tried again, thinking maybe Draco hadn't heard him the first time.

"Why are you thanking me?" The blonde boy asked in confusion. "Aren't you gonna laugh?"

Harry shook his head.

"But, but-" he spluttered.

"Lots of the people in Slytherin aren't very nice," Harry smiled bitterly, "I've lived here all my life so I know that for a fact."

"But I'm in Slytherin," Draco protested.

"Yeah but you stuck up for me," Harry said quietly, "that's more than my House did."

"Gryffindor have rejected Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded, feeling tears prick his eyes again.

"Wow," Draco whistled.

"It's because I'm friends with Sev-I mean, Professor Snape," Harry explained.

"Oh," Draco said, surprised. Then his face cleared. "Severus's the only good Slytherin I know."

They both stood there akwardly for a moment.

"I wish I didn't have to go back to the common room," Draco rubbed his forehead agitatedly.

"Same," Harry agreed. He thought about how nasty some of the comments had been and bit his lip. "I might go to my parents's quarters. You could come if you like," he offered quickly. Draco's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Harry nodded. There was a long silence.

"Okay then, it can't get any worse," he smiled slightly. Harry grinned shakily.

They walked down the dark corridors together in silence, jumping at sudden noises, praying for Filch and his dreaded cat, Mrs Norris, to be at the opposite end of the castle.

"How do you even know where we are?" Draco peered around in the gloom in confusion.

"Years of practise," Harry responded. His mind wandered to his parents. Were they going to hate him for not being welcomed by his House? Would they still want him as their son?

"It must be cool living here," Draco observed. Harry shook his head.

"It is, but I've never really had any friends." He stared at his shoes.

"Oh," Draco said softly, "I'm sorry your Dad's leaving," he added. Harry swallowed.

"He didn't even tell me," he admitted. "I wish I'd known..."

"I know a bit why," Draco looked at the downcast boy sideways. "My dad works at the Ministry, and he says that you're Dad's been recruited as an Auror who's going to rebuild the Order, whatever that it, for when you-know-who returns. It's all for your safety, that's why he's doing it. They've been trying to get him back for ages, apparantly, but he'd only do it if it'd help you, so they had to offer him the position they did. He was really worried about leaving you, unless it was to aid your safety.

I wish my Dad would do something like that for me," he added.

Harry felt like someone had lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. His Dad wanted him! He was doing it to keep Harry safe! He didn't want to leave! He grinned, suddenly elated. The corridors suddenly seemed more welcoming, and they were almost at his familiar quarters.

"We're nearly there," he told Draco. Draco noticed the change in the raven haired boy's voice and grinned. He was happy he'd told Harry the information he'd known. It felt like helping a friend.

A sudden cold draft rushed over Harry as they reached the top of the stairwell.

"Hey, did you feel-" He began to ask. His scar burned and he felt a sharp shove in his back, and then he was falling.

Draco watched in horror as the boys body was flung dramatically into the air and slumped over the railings, before falling over the edge, down the steep stone steps.

"HARRY!" He yelled. He felt a brush of cold rush through him and froze. There was Dark Magic here, he'd know it anywhere. He'd lived in a Death Eater's house all his life.

* * *

**So quite a major twist from the books. I just couldn't have Draco bad, because I always feel how he could've been a lot nicer if him and Harry had only given each other a chance. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Draco leaned over the railings, his normally pale face ash white with horror.

"HARRY!" He screamed. "HARRY!" The boy lay, spread-eagled, on the hard stone floor about fifteen feet below, with a thin ribbon of blood trickling down his cheek. His eyes were closed, and his legs were bent at an awkward angle beneath him, his arm twisted over his shoulder.

Draco's heart leapt with fear at the sight. Oh dear sweet Merlin, Harry! He gripped the stair rail with white knuckled hands, shaking uncontrollably, when a sudden cold made him freeze.

The evil had returned. Draco turned around slowly, watching the shadows carefully, just as his father had taught him. Your real enemies aren't always easy to see, Draco...Lucius's voice whispered in his mind. The young boy peered into the gloom, and his pupils dilated, allowing him to watch the darkness as it began varying in shades of black. The lingering cold chilled him to the bones, intensifying every second. It felt wrong, and full of hate, the way his dad had smelled long ago, after he had returned from a place that no one told him about. But he wasn't young and naive anymore, and he knew that the only kind of evil that felt like this came from Him. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

This thought frightened him beyond recognition. Behind him he heard footsteps and he spun around, partly in fear and partly in hope that someone was coming to help them. But he saw no one.

Draco was a First Year, and didn't know many spells that would be good use against a possible Death Eater, but at that moment he cursed himself for leaving his wand in the common room.

A flood of warmth rushed over his body and he felt the fleeing cold draw away down the corridor. But the footsteps were still there. Then his Head of House appeared from the shadows, which caused such a feeling of relief that Draco almost collapsed.

"Draco, what's-" the Potion Master's dark eyes were filled with concern and he scanned the corridor anxiously. Something had been here.

"It's Harry!" Draco gasped before Severus could continue. "It's Harry," he felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks.

Severus stiffened.

"Harry?" He hoped he had misheard. No, not Lily's child, no...he grasped Draco's shoulders firmly. "Harry?" he said urgently, "what happened to him?"

Draco pointed over the edge of the stone staircase with a shaking arm.

"He was pushed," he whispered, "over..."

The blood froze in Severus's veins when he saw the prone form of the child lying on the ground.

"Harry," he whispered, "HARRY!"

The Potion's Master wasn't sure how he descended the stairs, but it was the fastest he'd ever moved in his life. His long pale fingers felt the child's neck deftly, feeling for a pulse. Please let there be a pulse, please Harry, please be alive...He begged, nearly crying out when he felt the faint flutter under his fingertips.

"Draco," he addressed the small boy who was knelt, quivering beside him, holding one of Harry's hands as if it was a lifeline. How had that happened? Severus mused. No, he had more important things to worry about now. "Draco, I need you to come with me." He carefully levitated Harry up into the air, thinking it wise not to carry him given the state of his limbs.

"Do you want me to get Mr and Mrs Potter first, sir?" Draco asked with huge scared eyes.

"No," Severus rested a hand on his young snaked back, "the thing that caused this is still here." Despite the warmth that had returned, the air lacked Hogwarts's usual safety, and Severus could feel the evil lingering. Draco nodded, watching the shadows around them.

"Come," his Head of House instructed. They walked down the corridor in silence.

"Sir?" Draco asked tentatively as they neared the Hospital Wing. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know Draco," Severus felt worry knaw at his insides. He did have a few suspisions, but he didn't know how much the boy already knew. From the afraid look on his face, Severus thought that his father must have told him some things. Only pure knowledge and experience of the evil that had been in the school tonight induced that amount of fear. "But I intend to find out."

"Is, is it...Him, sir?" Draco whispered. Severus carefully schooled his features into a neutral mask, hiding his surprise at Draco's reaction. The child was clearly more clued up than he thought.

"I...don't know, Draco," he replied finally. "It...may well be."

"He's gonna be after Harry again, isn't he?" Draco was watching the floating form with worry. Severus tried to suppress the rush of fear that enveloped him at Draco's words. Over his dead body would anyone hamr Harry, he thought grimly.

"Yes, Draco," he said softly, "he is." And Lily, he added silently in his head, feeling a knife twist in his heart at the thought of Lily being hurt. Draco swallowed loudly.

"I want to help," he announced quietly. Severus looked at him, starled.

"What?"

"I want to help," he said again, "I want to help protect Harry." They were quite a way still from the Hospital Wing, Severus thought with trepediton, which meant he couldn't avoid Draco's questions.

"You're too young," he responded firmly.

"I'm eleven," Draco said stoutly.

"You know no magic,"

"You can teach me. I'm a fast learner, Professor, you know that. And my upbringing is going to help too."

But Severus was adamant.

"No," he said, returning to his teacher voice. "There are more highly skilled wizards, like myself and his parents, not to mention Professor Dumbledore and the Aurors, who are already charged with Harry's protection. Tell me, Draco, what would you, an eleven year old boy, add to the list of highly trained wizards that could possibly help?" He asked coldly.

"I'm his friend," Draco murmered. This shocked Severus quite a lot. He'd been at a loss to see how Harry and Draco had came to be together tonight, and he definitely hadn't suspected friendship. Possibly a duel, or a fight. That was what usually happened between Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"His friend?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm not sure what friendship-"

"I know things about him. Things that you all probably don't."

"Such as?" Severus raised an eyebrow. Truthfully he was concerned. What had Harry told Draco? What was wrong with him?

"Such as his House have turned him out."

"What?!" Severus almost stopped walking with shock. "Gryffindor have rejected Harry Poter?"

"That was my reaction," Draco agreed, "but it's awful. They accused him mainly of being friends with you," he looked at the floor, unable to meet the Potion Master's eyes. Severus closed his eyes. That was...to be expected. But, they still...

"...shouldn't have done that," he mumbled to himself. It was his fault Lily's son wasn't popular amongst his own House.

"No," Draco said softly, "but I think that we're obviously better friends than those losers if that's how they're gonna react." Severus closed his eyes. Lily's son...this was all his fault. "Gryffindors suck," the young blonde said bitterly.

"Not all of them!" A voice behind them made them both leap about a foot in the air with fright. A girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth wearing a grim look on her face stood in the middle of the corridor. It was...

"Hermione?" Draco looked astonished, "Granger?" Hermione nodded, slightly wary now she had their full attention.

"I was just getting back to the common room when I saw Harry run out, and Fred and George were looking really upset. Ron was yelling at Percy, and I asked what had happened. It was horrible. The things they said to him..." She trailed off. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't agree with the rest of your House?"

"No!" Hermione shook her head vigorously. Her eyes glazed over as she took in Harry's limp body floating above their heads. "I wouldn't...I'd never say-I mean, he was really kind to me on the station, and it felt like...like having a friend," she whispered the last part. Severus watched the girl closely. He wasn't really sure what had happened tonight, but Harry appeared to have at least two friends that were prepared to stick by him, three, if you couldn't himself. He didn't. He was the main cause for this mess. Although, their reaction were'nt right, he told himself.

"Come, Granger, Malfoy," he began striding hurridly back down the corridor. "Harry needs immediate Healing, and it is unwise to linger in the corridors given what happened tonight."

Hermione and Draco hurried to catch up with the tall dark Professor, following his billowing cloak that had given him the name the 'bat of the dungeons', closely.

"How come you weren't in the common room?" Draco asked Hermione, slightly confused. Her cheeks darkened.

"I, I just wanted to find the libary," she said in a rush, "I hear it's supposed to be really good and I've always loved books, and I wanted to check a couple out for light reading, you know before classes start. I like to know what we're studying." This was all said extremelly fast, and Severus felt his lips twist up into a smile at the keen Gryffindor. Maybe that would be one less dunderhead in his class this year.

Draco snorted, "the library?" He pulled a face. "Why on earth...?"

"Just because you yourself find it physically impossible to pick up a book and read what's inside it, Mr Malfoy," Severus said silkily, "others do not."

Draco scowled.

"What happened to Harry?" Hermione whispered, gazing at the Professor as they entered the Hospital Wing. He lowered the child onto an empty bed.

"We'll explain later," Severus replied neutrally, knowing full well there was only so much she could know. The story would have to be fabricated quite a bit. He stared down at Harry with undiguised compassion in his black eyes. The poor child was going to cry when he woke up in the Hospital yet again, given his tendancy to end up there way too often.

At least he would wake up. If Draco hadn't been there then the consequences would have been far greater. Severus pushed those thoughts away and called for Poppy.

"Poppy!" He looked towards the medi-witches quarters, expecting to see her running towards him. But the door stayed closed. He frowned. "Stay here," he told Draco and Hermione quietly. Severus Snape had not been a spy for Dumbledore for nothing, and he crossed the Hospital Wing as silent as the grave. He knew Poppy's door was always open, and was surprised when he found it wouldn't budge beneath his weight. A feeling of foreboading washed over him as the door finally gave way to show the Healer's quarters.

The room looked the same as usual, the potion vials lining the shelves, the masses of books sitting on bookcases, the fire still crackily in it's grate. But Poppy was lying on the floor.

"Poppy!" Severus knelt next to her head. The medi-witch was scarily pale. A flutter of a heart beat was barely keeping her alive. Severus, being a Potions Master and quite a skilled Healer himself knew what to look for.

Poison. There were traces of powder still on her lips. Severus's blood ran cold as he realised what had happened. The attacker hadn't simply attacked in one place tonight. It had been in two places, to make sure that Harry wouldn't get help if he'd survived. Which confirmed his worst fears. Harry's fall hadn't been an accident, he knew that already, but this showed that the attacker was serious, that he was clever. Which was very dangerous.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he muttered, flicking his wand at Poppy's body. There were gasps as he emerged from her quarters into the Wing, and he nodded grimly at his two students.

"Draco," he focused on the small blonde boy, "I need you to Floo call Professor Dumbledore and Minerva, tell them to come here. Then call Lily and James, and I suppose even the dog too-" his lip curled up into a sneer-"and bring them here also."

Severus moved to Poppy's bedside and waved his wand from her head down her torso. His dark fathomless eyes read the parchment grimly. He already knew what the poison was: it was Dragonus Root Powder, a slow working but deadley poison that put the victim into a coma the minute it touched their lips, forcing them to become lost in their own nightmares, before killing them. She had about a week at most, which gave him time to work on the cure, however her week wouldn't be a pleasant one.

Harry, however...He shuddered to think at the injuries the child had sustained. The fireplace flared green and emitted two bodies who stumbled and coughed as they fell into the room.

"Lily," Severus whispered hoarsley. Lily's panic crazed eyes found his and he almost cried at their perfect green. They fell upon her son.

"Harry?" She gasped.

"Harry!" James cried out and he was beside his broken son faster than a breath of air. Severus coughed, seemingly choking on the emotion he was feeling.

"Professor!" Alarmed cries made his head snap up as he saw Draco and Hermione backing away from the centre of the room where they had been standing. A sudden chill eveloped them. "Professor!" Draco whispered, terror clear on his face.

"Severus?" Lily's voice was barely audible. "What is that?"

A figure moved in the shadows. Severus coughed again, feeling his airways constrict. What was going on? He couldn't breathe, couldn't...

"No!" He gasped, as he realised what had happened. He fell to his knees.

"Sev!"

"Professor!"

The last thing he saw was a pair of beautiful green eyes before his world became darkness.

* * *

**Okay, so that kinda changed as I was writing it. When I started, it was not my intention to poison both Madam Pomfrey and Severus, but my imagination took over and there we are.  
**

**Hope you liked it, any ideas on what you'd like to happen next?**

**Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Severus!" James grabbed the other man just in time for his skull not to collide with the hard stone floor. "Severus can you hear-"

The fireplace flared green, making James leap into the air in fright, consequently dropping the comatose Potion's Master, and Lily screamed, a hand pressed to her accelerating heart. Sirius fell out of the flames, his handsome face drawn with lines of worry and panic. He ran a hand threw his long wavy hair, his dark eyes falling on Harry.

"What happened?" He demanded, feeling his stomach drop when he saw his Godson's pale form. His gaze fell upon Poppy and he paled noticeably, then Severus.

"What-"

"Sirius!" James called breathlessly, struggling to lift Severus's limp body, "can you-"

"James, my friend, are you a wizard or not?" With a flick of his wand Sirius had sent Snape hovering to an empty bed, not taking care to ensure he _didn't_ hit his head on the metal bars before he lowered him onto the sheets.

"Sirius!" Lily said reprovingly, "he's got enough problems as it is without you adding a head injury to the list!"

Sirius snorted, "good."

"Padfoot," James said sharply, "put your differences aside, this isn't a laughing matter." He studied his son with barely disguised panic, "Lil's what're we going to do? Poppy's...and, and Sev's, and I don't know the first thing about serious injuries, and Harry needs-"

"James," Lily took her husband's face in her hands. "Harry needs us to be calm. He doesn't need two hysterical parents, he needs Healers."

"But we don't have Heal-" He almost shouted.

"No," Lily replied calmly, "but I was Poppy's Apprentice in my final two years at Hogwarts, and I _did_, unlike some, pay attention in Potions."

James took a deep breath as her words registered.

"Can you help Harry?" He whispered. Lily nodded.

"But I need help."

"I don't know anything-"

"James Charlus Potter!" His wife said in exasperation. "You've spent the last eleven years patching up our son when he's fallen over or, or, blown up that stupid cauldron you bought him for his seventh birthday! I think you're capable of assisting me now!"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, gazing into her strong green eyes and determined face, "it's just...he scared me. He looks so..."

"I know," Lily dropped her gaze, biting her lip anxiously, "but he's going to be okay, love."

The two adults studied the three unconsious wards with similar expressions on their faces.

"It's strange, isn't it," Lily said, "how the few people who could actually help Harry got targeted too," her voice turned steely.

"Whoever did this made sure that it would be difficult to save him," Sirius said quietly. The anger was barely concealed in his voice.

"Whoever did this I'm going to kill them," James growled and his eyes were dark with fury and fear.

"Not right now," Lily knealt beside her son, "we need to fix Harry first."

The red haired witch waved her wand slowly over Harry, from his forehead and down his torso. A soft blue glow began to emit from his chest and a roll of parchment consisting of five lines appeared in her hand. She read it quickly, her eyes growing hard. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry...

Two broken legs

A fractured wrist and elbow, (right side)

Bruising to the front right of the brain

Blood loss to the forehead

Internal bleeding along ribcage, (danger: minimal)

The only relief the roll of parchment offered was that it stated that whilst Harry's injuries were bad, they were not life threatening, and the internal bleeding wasn't in any way overly worrying. That didn't stop her tightening her grip on the paper in pure anger that someone had harmed her son.

"Lils?"

"We need to stop the internal bleeding first," she took a deep breath. James nodded and kissed her forehead gently.

"Okay Harry," she murmered, "let's start fixing you, baby." His eyes remained closed and his skin was still a deathly pallor, but speaking to him calmed the frantic mother somewhat. She started to begin the spell that would knit his veins back together, and the muscle that had torn.

"Sirius?" Lily asked calmly.

"Yeah?"

"In Poppy's office is a vial labelled 'Blood Replenisher', and another labelled 'Pain Relief: Series 5'..." Sirius was gone before she'd even finished the sentence.

Harry's body began to glow a bright white as the charm began to work, and some of the colour returned to his cheeks. With a soft gasp his eyes fluttered open and found his mother's face watching him concernedly.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Lily asked gently.

"Like hell," Harry croaked. "Wha' 'appene'"

"Never mind that now, honey, I need you to take this," his mother pressed a vial of Pain Reliever to his lips, her green eyes were shining with worry. Harry pulled a face but didn't object. His pain was too acute for him to ignore the need for pain relief, Lily thought, pressing her lip together in fury.

"Harry!" A voice to her left made her jump. Draco and Hermione were sitting on a couple of wooden chairs, both faces pale and they looked shaken, but otherwise okay. "You're awake!"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, closing his eyes, "yeah I'm..." Within seconds he was unconsious again.

"Asleep!" Sirius chuckled quietly.

"Is he going to be okay, Mrs Potter?" Hermione asked shyly, staring at the floor. Lily smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, Hermione, he's going to be all right soon," she said softly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You know my name!" She exclaimed. Lily laughed.

"Of course, you are going to be in of my class you know," she teased.

"And mine," James grinned, but his eyes flickered to his son. So's Harry, he added in his head, when he's better. He hated anyone who would see his son hurt. Hermione smiled tentatively.

"This is Draco," she introduced, a blush forming across her cheekbones. Draco looked surprised that she had introduced him, and so, quite frankly, was James. A Gryffindor friends with a Slytherin? Oh sweet Merlin, Harry, what have you started?

"Hello," the blonde haired boy mumbled. James and Lily caught each other's eye, sharing a look of amusement, before she turned back to Harry to begin fixing his bones and administering potions.

"Hello, Draco," James smiled as he settled himself down next to the two first years. "So how come you three were all out of bed past curfew then, especially on your very first night in the castle?"

"Ermm, it's not, uh, Harry's first night...in the...castle..." Draco tried to steer the conversation in a different direction. James, however, wasn't fooled and he raised an eyebrow, causing the blonde to go bright red.

"Umm, I was, ah, sleepwalking," Draco cursed the fact that he stuttered when he lied, "and I, I somehow ended up outside the Gryffindor common room, and and, Harr-I mean, Potter, and Granger found me and escorted me," he swallowed, "back to, to Slytherin."

Jame chuckled at the two squirming children.

"You can tell me, you know, I'm hardly the Professor to bite your head off."

Hermione looked up from her shoes and stared at him with sad brown eyes.

"We know that, sir, but we think it'd be best if Harry told you what happened tonight, it's kind of personal and we don't know if we should be the ones to tell you."

"What happened?" James frowned, instantly worried.

"Well, basically..."

"Harry was worried," Draco jumped in, shooting Hermione a glare, "about you leaving Hogwarts so soon without telling him, and he was going to your quarters to ask you about it."

James eyed them suspiciously, clearly not believing they'd given him the entire story. He had to acknowledge that they were trying their hardest to conceal whatever it was that they were hiding from him though, and he was grateful in some ways that Harry had at least managed to find himself two loyal friends.

A sudden rumbling in the castle far down below their feet made them all freeze.

Lily met Jame's eyes.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered.

"Lily-" Jame began. But then a thought occured to him. He frowned. "Didn't you say you'd called for Albus and Minerva as well?" He looked at Hermione and Draco. They paled.

"Yes, but, but they didn't reply and I was more preoccupied with getting you..." Draco said fearfully. Lily stood up.

"James," she took her husband's hand and led him out of earshot of the students. "The Stone. The rumbling came from that area of the castle." The Philosophers Stone was currently being held at Howarts, unknown to the students, to keep it safe.

"The Stone's well protected," James said, but he looked worried. Another great shudder had them grabbing each other in order to keep upright. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"We need to help Severus first," he continued, glancing at his friend, who's face was white and shining with sweat, "and Poppy."

"I don't know how," Lily whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"What!?" James placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yes you do, love, I have complete faith-"

"No James!" Lily interupted. "I don't know how because I don't think this is an ordinary poison. It's something a lot...darker," she whispered.

"Why didn't you say earlier?" He pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't want to panic the kids," she blinked as tears obscurred her vision, "do you know what was here tonight?" She asked quietly. James met her gaze and wiped her eyes with his thumb.

"It was Him," Lily whispered. "He was here. And I think He still is. Do you know how much terror that would cause if we told them?"

They were silent for a long time.

"What do we do? There must be some way to help them...I don't want Sev to die," her voice broke and she began sobbing in earnest.

"Ssh, shh, love, it's alright, we'll figure something out," James tightened his arms around her and held her close, feeling her body shake with sobs.

Far below them, a giant three headed dog, Fluffy, (Harry's dog's, Fluffy Junior, oversized parent, to be precise) let out a long and loud howl of contentment as a man in purple robes and a turban that smelled disgustingly of garlic releashed the large chains and manacles that bound him to the floor.

Lily and James stood stock still as the howl reverberated throughout the castle.

"Please tell me that's not..." She begged. A massive crash made the ceiling shake, loose bits of plaster raining down on their heads. A cacaphony of barking which seemed to be getting louder made them all wince and cover their ears.

"Professor!" Hermione and Draco yelled. "What is that?!"

"Umm, that is Hagrid's latest pet project," James called back, turning to his wife who was watching him with a funny expression on her face.

"Lily?"

"Someone set him free," she said quietly, trying not to let the first years hear her. James nodded grimly,

"so it would seem."

"Someone's down with the Stone," she said distractedly, "we need to-"

"No," James said firmly, _"you're_ not going anywhere." She glared at him.

"The Stone," she muttered distractedly, "there's something about it that makes me remember...I read somewhere, I read..."

"Professor?" Hermione asked, walking over to them. "Are you talking about the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Err," Lily recovered her dumbfounded expression quickly, a skill she'd learned from Severus. "Yes, but how do you-"

"It's here in the castle, isn't it" The young witch interrupted.

"Yes," Lily said cautiously, "How-"

"I did a lot of background reading over the summer, I found Hogwarts fascinating, so I found out as much as I could about the wizarding world, and I researched Professor Dumbledore because he's said to be the greatest wizard of all time," she said all this very fast, "and I read about Harry too. He's in a few books, like The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts...And I thought that maybe the reason you hid the Stone in Hogwarts was because you're scared that Voldemort's going to come back to power and if you have the Stone it means that that's one way that he cannot use to come back. But given the events tonight I think that someone's trying to get the Stone and we need it more than them so you have to stop them."

They all stared at her in amazement.

"How did you...?" James asked weakly.

"I'm a muggle-born," the bushy haired girl's bout of confidence had rapidly vanished and she was once again studying her shoes. "So Professor McGonagall brought me my letter and took me to Hogwarts. She was talking to someone in the-Leaky Cauldron?- and I overheard." She had the grace to look sheepish. "And then I researched the Philospher's Stone, and...and..." She trailed off.

Lily almost smiled. The girl was as keen a student as she had been! But in completely different circumstances.

"Why did you say we need the Stone more than them, Hermione?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because I read somewhere that if the Stone is melted and turned into liquid form it can be used as a Healing Potion," she said quietly. "It might heal them." She looked at Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey sadly.

Lily gasped.

"It does!" She said excitedly. "I can't believe I didn't think of this! We need to get to the Stone and-"

CRASH!

The door to the Hospital Wing was blown off it's hinges and was flung across the room with surprising force, smashing into the far wall.

In the doorway stood a giant, growling, angry, three-headed dog.

* * *

**That was actually a really long chapter for me! I hope you enjoyed it! If I get lots of reviews I might post another chapter soon. Like, really soon.  
**

**Thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Nobody...move," James breathed.

'Fluffy', (who looked remarkably like Cerebus, the dog who guards the gates of Hell) was standing quivering, stock still, all three heads focusing on the group of unfortunate people who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the dog just had a very good nose. Maybe both.

"No one...move..." James whispered again as the three headed terror growled and licked a disturbingly long, salivary tongue along his front lip, pulling it back to reveal metre long, yellowed but incredibly sharp and pointy, canines. It's eyes narrowed.

"No one..."

"Move," Sirius hissed under his breath, "like we were trying to." James glared at him.

Fluffy sat back on his haunches and howled. A long, drawn out cry that made the walls shake and dust crumbled from the arches in the ceiling. The skin on the nape of James's neck prickled and it took every inch of his self control not to grab his wife and his son and bolt from the room as fast as he could. Then, far away, an answering howl, sadly a lot less frightening, growled as Harry's dog heard the beast's call.

"Oh no," Lily breathed.

"Ssh," James shushed her.

Now standing intimidatingly to it's full height, Fluffy (who had been informally re-christaned Cerebus by everyone present in the room) twisted around to meet his new threat: a miniscule in comparison, miniature triple-headed pup.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Fluffs," Lily whispered. Cerebus snarled at her words and with one swat of a giant paw had sent Fluffy flying into the wall, where he crumpled and hit the deck with a resounding thud. Then Cerebus's great amber eyes were once again locked on them, and it didn't take a genius to work out he was thinking _dinner, dinner, dinner..._

"James..." Lily muttered. "James..."

"Stupefy!"

It seemed that the threat of dying an unheroic death due to one of Hagrid's oversized pets became too much for Sirius and the stunning spell hit all three heads straight in between the eyes. With an enraged yell the dog began to attack.

"Professor!" Hermione screamed as she dodged a giant paw. She waved her arms to get Lily's attention. "Professor!"

"Hermione!" Lily yelled. "You and Draco grab Harry and Floo to St. Mungo's!"

"But-"

"No buts," Lily sent a pepper-up spell at Cerebus's left head, causing him to yowl at octaves that dolphins could only hear, "go now!"

"You need music!" The young witch tried one last time as she and Draco scooped up Harry's limp body off the bed and began dragging him towards the fireplace.

"Music?" James cried, "well if you've got a piano hidden on your person somewher I take my hat off to you!"

"No!" They were almost at the fire. "No, humming! Or singing, or whistling, or, or...anything! Just try it!" A second later they were gone. At least Harry's safe, Lily thought with relief, turning back to face Cerebus. The dog was watching the fireplace with interest, blinking at the bright flash of green as Harry, Hermione, and Draco had vanished.

James and Sirius looked at each other. On three? James mouthed. Sirius nodded.

One...

Two...

Three...

The Hogwarts school song was suddenly being belted out in loud ringing tones across the Hospital Wing. Lily winced and rolled her eyes at the song choice. Really? Out of the entire world of fantastic music her husband and friend went for the school song. Typical.

Cerebus froze and slowly rotated until he was looking at James and Sirius. With a completely thunderous expression in his glowing eyes. He opened his jaws and snarled, threads of spit and saliva flying everywhere, and then he raced forwards, jaws snapping.

"I didn't realise the music had to be well played!" James yelped as Cerebus's paw sent him flying into one of the beds.

"James!" Lily screamed. Sirius laughed breathlessly.

"Not really surprising is it?" He gasped. "We couldn't even sing Harry to sleep when he was little!"

"This is not a joking matter!" Lily yelled. She reached Severus's bed and levitated him over to Poppy where she did the same.

"Lils!" James cried, "go to St. Mungo's! We'll follow shortly!"

"Where did you think I was going!?" Lily rolled her eyes. She had one final glimpse of a very angry, very large, dog before the green flames engulfed them.

James watched his wife disappear with the same relief Lily had felt when she'd seen Harry vanish. At least his family were safe, he thought, now we just need to get through too...

"James!" Sirius's shout made him look up from the part of Cerebus's long tail he'd been setting on fire. "The Stone! We still need to get to the Stone!"

In all the chaos he'd forgotten the reason why Cerebus was free in the first place, and the thought of the dog breaking free of his heavy manacles gave him a sudden idea.

"Accio chains!" He muttered, hoping they weren't too heavy and wouldn't cause the castle too much destruction on their way. Just as Cerebus was about to launch itself off of the pile of broken beds it was crushing, a loud thump and clanging outside in the hall made everyone freeze. Yes, he thought, yes...

"Incarcerous!" Sirius caught onto his friends plan and with a flick of their wands they had the terrifying three-headed dog chained to the floor. And the wall. And the ceiling. For good measure. James wiped his sweaty forehead with a grimy hand.

"Wow," he panted, bending over at the knees as he struggled to draw breath, "I think I'm getting too old for this." Sirius grinned and clapped him on the back, panting too, his brow dripping with perspiration. There was a long gash along his cheek.

They both stepped back to survey the scene.

"I don't think Poppy's going to be too happy with us when she sees what we did to her Wing," Sirius voiced James' thoughts out loud. James grinned.

"Never liked this place anyway," he rolled his eyes.

The castle rumbled down below, a distinct menacing shudder that made the room go cold. Both men shivered.

"Come on," James glanced back at Cerebus, "we need to make sure that no one's got the Stone yet." Cerebus growled as they tried to inch past him. His great bulk meant that even though he was tethered to the floor, he still took up great deal of room.

"Easy Cerebus," James cautioned, holding up his hands, "easy..."

"James," Sirius snorted, "do you own a wand." With a lazy flick Sirius had transfigured what was left of an armchair into a tall, beautiful chello, where it began to play a lullaby.

James smacked his forehead.

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

"You never think straight when you're panicking," Sirius shrugged.

"Come on," James set off down the hall, trying to ignore all of the rubble littering the floor.

* * *

The Third Floor corridor was empty, of course, it's previous tenant having just been relocated, so they made it down the trapdoor easily.

"Urghh," Sirius groaned. "I still hate this plant stuff."

"It's protecting the Stone," James reminded him, rolling his eyes at his best friend. The Devil's Snare slithered around his waist, snaking his ankles together. It took every inch of his brain to keep from struggling, otherwise they'd really be in trouble.

"Isn't there something that can make this stuff release you faster?" The dark haired wizard grumbled irritably.

"Yeah, it's 'Lumos Solem'," James said clearly, feeling a sense of relief as the plant released it's choke hold on him at the bright flare of sunlight that exploded from his wand tip.

"Thank Merlin,"

"Oh stop complaining Padfoot," James called over his shoulder as he jogged on through the next room, where a huge mountain troll already lay unconscious on the floor, a huge pus-filled bruise on the side of it's small skull. It wasn't breathing. With a feeling of foreboding, he opened the door at the end of the hall, his hand pressed to his nose to keep out the stench. This proved to no avail, however, as his eyes watered and stung. Behind him Sirius was coughing and gagging.

The next room was Filius's, all of the beautiful enchanted keys flying gracefully throught the air with perfect, shimmering wings...all except one. Which looked as though it had already seen it's fair share of keyholes.

"That one!" James pointed at the wonky rusting key. "Up there!"

"Finite Incantartem!" Sirius had sobered up at the sight of the dead troll, and his face was grim with fear and worry. The keys all ceased moving and floated aimlessly above their heads; their beautiful magic extinguished. James grabbed the floating key and strode to the heavy oak door, stuffing it in the bronzed lock and opening it just in time for him and Sirius to dive through, as the opening door had caused the magic to release the enchanted keys and they now zoomed like missiles towards them.

"Minerva's," Sirius eyed the dark room apprehensively, "didn't she say it was a..."

Just as he was speaking the lights flared to life, showing a large, imposing chess set.

"It's okay, Padfoot," James whispered, "remember what Albus said? There's a door-"

"Oh yes, the door that leads you straight to the final chamber," Sirius nodded, "I didn't fancy having to deal with Snape's protection either."

"Severus," James corrected automatically as they slipped through a side door and walked softly down an earthy tunnel.

"I don't really think it was a good idea, building this," James breathed quietly as the feeling of foreboding increased, "I mean, the door isn't very well concealed and he announced it at the teacher's briefing..."

Sirius nodded in acknowledgment.

"Why didn't you help with the protection?" He asked his friend, barely audible, for the temperature had dropped to below freezing, the same feeling of fear that was tangible in the air when they'd first gotten into the Hospital Wing earlier. "James, what is that..." He trailed off as they emerged in a large chamber. In the centre was a huge, gilt framed mirror, gleaming gold under the soft yellow lanterns. And there was one more thing.

The room was empty.

"James?" Sirius muttered, "I don't like this...I don't like this at all..."

"Ssh," he shushed, walking forwards and down the marble steps until he was standing in front of the mirror. Glancing around him uneasily, unable to shake off the feeling that something was very wrong, he swallowed audibly.

In the mirror, Lily waved at him and smiled, holding his left hand. James almost waved back, but caught himself. He did smile though, taken away at his wife's beauty.

"Lily," he whispered. Harry's face appeared next to him, and his arm was slung carefully over his son's shoulder.

"Harry," he smiled. His son grinned impishly up at him, then he patted his pocket and pulled something out. Something shiny and red, blood red. James gasped.

"For Sev," Harry said quietly, winking. He slipped the Stone into James's pocket, and almost immediately he felt the heavy weight pressing against his thigh.

"James," Sirius said sharply. James blinked and looked up.

Wizards in black cloaks were surrounding them, their metallic masks shining, the disturbing patterns almost moving.

"James Potter," a voice hissed, echoing off the marble walls. Beside him he heard Sirius gasp, and he spun around frantically, searching for the owner of the voice. For he knew who it was, he knew...he knew...

Out of the shadows came a tall figure, dressed in purple, wearing a large, wrap-around turban...But gone was the garlic aroma, and the fearfull expression. Now, cold eyes stared back at him, assessing him, undoing him...

"Get them," the voice hissed again. And the room exploded in darkness.

* * *

**That wasn't supposed to happen...my imagination ran away with me...  
**

**Sorry? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

James woke to the sound of water dripping overhead, and the dank, dewy smell that was like the deepest dungeons that had been sealed at Hogwarts long ago. Groaning softly he lifted his head out of the cold puddle and looked around. The room was cavernous, and dark, lit only by a single lantern that flickered overhead. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. He clambered stiffly to his feet and found he had to crouch, bent double, in order to avoid scraping his head along the low ceiling that was made of craggy, sheer cut rock.

From the damp walls, the smell, and the lack of light, James had already deduced he was underground, most likely in someone's cellar...but who's? And where was Sirius?

A loud, agonized scream made him jump and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Sirius," he muttered under his breath. He winced as the shrieks became strangled and hoarse, then cut off altogether. "SIRIUS!" He yelled, rattling the iron gate that seemed to be the only way in or out of the cellar. "SIRIUS!"

The silence that met his ears was deafening. James felt sick, what were they doing to his friend? If they'd hurt him. he was going to...At least Lily and Harry were safe, he thought, a small relief. At least his family were somewhere else.

"Hey!" A loud voice snarled, making him jump, "he's awake!"

"Where's Sirius?!" James demanded, pressing his face to the metal bars, "what have you done to him?!"

The Death Eater chuckled humorlessly.

"Nothing much...yet."

James's blood ran cold.

"If you, don't you-don't touch him!" He fumbled for his wand only to find himself being blown forcefully through the air and crumpling against the rocky wall, gasping in pain when something hard dug into his leg.

"The Dark Lord doesn't approve being made a fool of, Potter," he hissed, "give up the Stone now, or you can watch your friend and your _family_-" he spat the word "-die. Starting with your son."

He strode away, leaving James panting on the floor. Careful not to make too much noise, he slowly pulled the blood red stone from his pocket. It shone in the faint light, but otherwise seemed fairly worthless considering the mess it had caused. But he knew otherwise, he knew it could combat death and could've saved Severus and Poppy. He only hoped they'd been able to find a remedy at St. Mungo's.

Besides him there was a soft pop.

"Gah!" James yelped in surprise as a small, dirty-looking creature dressed in what appeared to be a tea towel, apparated next to him. And Draco.

"Draco?" James gasped in astonishment, "how did you-"

"Ssh!" Draco pressed a finger to his lips quickly, "we don't have much time!"

"Time?" James whispered. Draco rolled his eyes. Wow, for a Professor he really was quite stupid. He hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud until he saw James raise an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

"Sorry Professor, but we need to leave, quickly, before my Dad comes to get you next!"

"Wait, what, leave? You mean you can apparate into and out of this cellar?"

"Yeah, with Dobby."

"Dobby? The-"

"Hello sir," the elf was bowing low to him, staring at him adoringly, "Master Draco says such nice things about you."

"Thank you," James said, bemused. "But how can you apparate in here, I tried and-"

"You a, don't have a wand, and b, this room is warded. It's impossible to apparate or disapparate into or out of here," the blonde interrupted hurriedly. "Now, come on we need to..."

The doors banged and loud voices could be heard down the corridor.

"Dobby now!" Draco hissed, just before the cellar was enveloped in darkness, and James felt a small, long fingered hand wrap around his own before they were squeezed into an unpleasant sensation of nausea.

They emerged in a large room, empty, with high ceilings and dark, shiny wood floor, and...

"Sirius!" James cried, running forwards. His friend was lying in the centre of the room completely still, his long wavy hair thrown across his face.

"James?" He croaked.

"Sirius, oh Merlin, what have they done to you?" James was nearly shocked speechless before a wave of anger flooded over him. Sirius coughed.

"Nothing a good long nap couldn't heal," his friend tried to joke, but it came out weakly.

"It was the Cruciatus curse," Draco said softly, staring at the form of Sirius Black, "but not as bad as usual, Dad must have managed to make them lay it off a bit."

"Why would your Dad do that?" James asked as he levitated Sirius up into the air.

"Dad's a spy, Dumbledore's orders. The Death Eaters have started re-grouping, so usually it would be Professor Snape, but he didn't want the job this time round," Draco explained in undertones, watching the room warily. James was slightly gobsamcked.

"You're only eleven!" He finally choked out, "how do you know so much?"

"Dad always says you can defend yourself better if you know the truth and what's going on. Although," Draco muttered under his breath, "that still doesn't make him a very nice person."

"Are we at your house?" Things were starting to click into place. Draco nodded.

"How did you find us?"

"Dad sent Dobby and instructed us to come get you out. Obviously he can't do it, he's busy pretending to be the enemy," the blonde boy snorted.

James was about to reply when a terrible screeching began grating above their heads.

"That's the alarm," Draco paled, "they know you're not in the cellar. We need to go."

"Dobby?"

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Dumbledore's Office, Hogwart's School."

"No! We need to go to-" James protested.

"Hogwarts," Draco said firmly, "trust me."

* * *

Dumbledore's Office was empty. James ran a hand through his hair in agitation, walking to the door and then back again.

"What now?" He realised he was asking an eleven year old boy who hadn't even had his first day at Hogwarts for a plan, but he'd gotten them out of the Malfoys, hadn't he?

"We can Floo to St. Mungoes," Draco said confidently, "that was Professor Potter's plan, anyway."

"Lily?" James was weak with relief. "She's okay?"

"Fine," Draco nodded, "she's scary, by the way, when she wants something."

James concealed a grin behind his hand.

"Oh really, what happened?"

"Well, the Healers were being quite rude and skeptical, you know Severus doesn't have the best reputation, and she...kinda got..a little...mad.." Draco's cheeks flushed. James laughed.

"Is he okay, though, Severus?" He asked, feeling a bubble of concern rise in his chest for his friend.

"He will be," Draco's eyes looked haunted. "He was screaming though, horrible things," he looked shakily at his Professor, "it makes you have nightmares, terrible...nightmares," he whispered.

James walked forwards and hugged the small Slytherin.

"He'll be fine, Draco," he said gently, "you're formidable Head of House will be back sooner than you'd like."

Draco laughed softly,

"he's not really that bad," he mumbled into James's chest, "he just wants people to think he is."

James chuckled.

"Severus enjoys terrorizing the younger years, I think it's his favorite hobby."

"Unfortunately for us," Draco muttered. The Professor squeezed him for a moment before stepping back and beginning to pace in front of the fire.

"Is Harry okay?" He asked, frowning slightly. The blonde nodded and carefully took a small handful of Floo powder from the silver pot besides the fireplace.

"Dobby?" He looked at the small, ugly but sort of cute, house elf who gazed back at him with undisguised devotion.

"Yes Master Draco?"

"There's no need for the 'Master' bit," Draco said hurriedly, blushing.

"Of course, Master," Dobby bowed low, "Dobby understands." James grinned at his student who looked unhappy with his title.

"Tell Father we're at St. Mungo's," he instructed, "thank you," he added after a pause. The elf nodded his head and snapped his fingers; gone before you could say house elf.

"Draco?" James asked quietly, "what's the real reason that you and Harry came to be together last night?" Draco was silent for a long time before saying,

"I think it's better if Harry tells you that; it isn't something that I think he'd want other people talking about without him...it's quite...sensitive," Draco mumbled.

"I see," this was becoming more worrying by the second, "why were you not in your common room?"

"I, er, you see," Draco stared hard at his feet, "I, erm, I kinda, maybe stuck up for Harry in my, in my common room, and, and I said...I said that people shouldn't judge before they really, they really know," he stammered, "and they didn't, erm, didn't take it...well."

James regarded the young blonde Slytherin thoughtfully.

"Thank you," he thanked sincerely, "for doing that. You didn't have to. It takes a good deal of bravery to stand up to your own House, and I only know one other man who has done the same."

"Who?" Draco was curious.

"That is for him to tell you if he wants to," James said gently, "but we need to go."

The fireplace flared green, and both of the wizards stepped through the flames, carefully supporting an unconscious Sirius between them, to St. Mungos' Hospital.

* * *

St Mungo's was packed with witches and wizards sporting every kind of strange and wonderful magical injury; from blue boils that exploded with stars, causing the person to light up unintentionally, one witch had a kettle mutating out the side of her head and was muttering to herself, a wizard who was dancing up and down because his feet were so hot, a heavily cloaked person, who was, on closer inspection, a dwarf, and who had extremelly long toe nails and very prolonged front teeth, causing him to look like a rabbit. A man was dragged through with only one leg: the other was a mixture between a horses front leg and a troll's arm, by the looks of it. A small child who was tearfully clutching a tiny shrunken witch, who appeared to be her mother, and a baby who was flying around the ceiling with wings the size of tents.

"Wow," Draco breathed, "it's crazier than earlier!"

The witch at the reception gave them a bored sigh and pointed at the sign behind her irritably.

"Magical disfigurements, spell injuries etc...on floor 1, Magical creatures and plant injuries floor 2, in-patients...blah blah you can read, go on, I have dozens of stupid people waiting..."

"Come on," James took Draco's arm and pulled him to the side out of the way.

"This place is nuts," Draco stated, taking in his surroundings with wide eyes. James laughed.

"Don't let her hear you say that!" He whispered, nodding at the grumpy reception desk. She glowered at him in return.

"Long night?" James asked innocently.

"First floor," she snapped, jerking her wand at Sirius who was currently floating unconscious above everyone's heads, "Irene'll take him."

A petite witch in white robes smiled at him warmly before tapping Sirius's foot with her wand and vanishing off down the corridor.

"Thank you!" James called after her, waving. "At least someone who works here is nice," he added in an undertone to his student, who giggled.

"Not being rude, are we James?" A loud voice said from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with a very angry looking Lily.

"Lily!" He gasped, partly in fear, partly in relief. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay," she shot him a withering look. "Come on, Sev and Poppy're down here."

She led him down a wide corridor to the left of the grumpy receptionists desk, shooting him a look of death when he waved cheerfully at 'Violet', the irate receptionist name tag read.

"Oh leave her alone!" Lily snapped. "Give her a break."

"She's so grumpy!" James grinned, wrapping his arm around his wife. He immediately backed off at the look he was given.

"Lesson number one," he stage whispered to Draco, "always obey your wife's facial expressions!"

Lily just shook her head and stalked ahead, pointedly ignoring the two now laughing wizards following in her wake.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus blinked his eyes open slowly, wincing slightly at the gunge that held them together. He was finally able to peer blearily through his sticky eyelashes at the white walls and light streaming through a window next to his bed. The sheets were white, the floor was vinel...he knew instinctively he was in hospital. He groaned as the previous events came back to him and then immediately panicked.

Harry.

He didn't think he could bare it if anything had happened to the small boy. Somehow, Harry had wrapped himself around Severus's heart; him and his family.

"Sev?" Lily's soft voice made him squint in the direction of the door, and he grunted in acknowledgement. Lily smiled gently at him.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" She sat in the chair besides his bed and stroked his limp hair off of his sweaty face.

"Perfectly fine," Severus tried to say but his voice was scratchy and hoarse. Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Is Harry...?" He asked, trying to ignore the feeling of panic in his stomach.

"He's fine, Sev," Lily smiled, the relief in her voice was evident, "better than you."

"Mmf," he mumbled, attempting to sit up, "how long was I out?"

She pushed him back down gently,

"three days," her eyes were soft, "James has been tearing his hair out. Between you and Sirius both being sick, he's had no friends to stop him from going insane. That and the fact that we're confined to the hospital until Dumbledore secures the castle, all the students have been sent home."

"Is Black doing okay?" Even that man seemed to be manipulating the strings on his heart and making them twinge.

"He's recovering," Lily's voice took on a darker tone, "they used the Cruciatus curse a lot." Severus winced, he knew how that felt.

"Sev!" A happy cry from the door made him look up. James Potter was beaming at him, his eyes shining. "You're awake!"

Severus grunted in reply.

"How are you feeling, Sev?" The man came and crouched beside his bed and studied him with concerned hazel eyes.

"M' fine," he muttered, feeling his neck flush under the scrutiny of Lily and James Potter. James smiled at him gently.

"Are you in any pain? The nurses left a pain reliever in case you were experiencing any abdominal pain, which is to be expected after your poison," James reached for the vial on the table next to the bed.

"No I'm fine, I don't need anything," he rolled his eyes at James, trying to make his voice sound anything that resembles normal.

"Are you sure?" James persisted.

"Merlin Potter, I said I was fine!" Severus snapped irritably. James just looked at him pityingly.

"Okay, if you're sure," he patted Severus's arm. "Harry's been waiting for you to wake up," he added, "Lily's been trying to make him read some of his school books and I think he's looking for a retreat." The man laughed.

Severus grinned.

"Well it would do him good," Lily huffed, "anyway, books are interesting!"

"You sound like his friend, Hermione," James snorted.

"Are Draco and Hermione still here?" Severus asked, suddenly remembering the students. Lily shook her head.

"Their parents came to collect them a couple of days ago," she replied, tucking a flyaway strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Hey," She said playfully with a smile on her lips, "we've got something to tell you!"

"What?" Severus eyed them warily, "you've lost the plot, we're moving to the North Pole, James is actually a girl, what?" They both had that look on their face when something great had happened but it wouldn't have quite such a fantastic impact on everyone else. (That was from previous experience anyway).

"I'm pregnant!" The words practically tumbled out of Lily's mouth in her excitement. James simply grinned at him. Severus felt his mouth flop open in surprise.

"Wow, congratulations!" He finally managed to form the correct words. James laughed at him.

"Two weeks!" Lily beamed.

"Congratulations," Severus repeated, feeling a genuine smile on his face. "Two terrible Potter juniors running around Hogwarts," he raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Hey!" Lily punched his arm, "this won't even be at Hogwarts when Harry's there, she's eleven years younger," she gestured to her stomach.

"Oh, it's a girl now, is it?" Severus grinned. James winked at him. Lily glared at him in mock rage.

"Well I'd quite like a girl," she said thoughtfully. James burst out laughing.

"Well I'm not taking the poor kid back if he doesn't fit your criteria!"

She smacked him round the head. Severus laughed.

"I'll take the poor child if it comes down to it," he joked. Lily's face turned serious.

"Will you be Godfather?" She asked him, looking into his dark eyes. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, in the best way possible.

"Me?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, Sev, you," she took his hand and squeezed it, "I can't think of anyone better. Harry adores you, and our baby will too." Severus's throat was feeling surprisingly thick.

"I'd love to," he finally choked out. James grinned at him and hugged him tightly, causing Severus to cautiously pat the man on the back. He wasn't a hugger.

"Uncle Sev!" Harry's excited voice, swiftly followed by a large bundle of Harry, crashed onto his bed.

"Hi there, love," Severus smiled at the excited eleven year old, and tousled his messy black hair.

"Uncle Sev, you've been asleep so long! Mum's been trying to make me do work!" The eleven year old groaned, flinging his arms around Severus's neck in an exuberant hug. Severus caught him easily and laughed.

"So you came here for a break did you?" He teased. Harry nodded vigorously.

"Are you all better now Harry?" His dark eyes roved over the boy in search of any injuries.

"Nope!" Harry gave a satisfied wiggle. "I'm all better, even better than you!" He said cheekily.

"Why you little..." Severus growled, shaking his head fondly at the boy's words. James laughed.

"Everyone's in better shape than you, Sev," he grinned, "except Padfoot." Severus snorted.

"It's usually the other way round," he said dryly, "I'm normally picking you Potters up off the floor."

"Harry, love," Lily stood up and headed for the door, "do you want coffee, I'm going to get some, the cafes open now." James stood too and stretched.

"I'll come," he waved at Severus, "back soon, Sev, don't miss us too much!" Lily rolled her eyes and laughed, pulling her husband from the room. Harry watched this action in disgust.

"They're gross," he wrinkled his nose. Severus laughed at him and picked up the book Harry had brought in with him.

"Quidditch Moves to make Everyone Jealous," he read, raising an eyebrow at the boy. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they have this really cool move called the Wronski Feint and all the top seekers can do it...and it describes it and has pictures-see-and you can learn it too, and it's really cool, look!" Harry pointed at a moving picture of a man on a broom doing a three-sixty spin. "Wicked, huh!"

Severus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Those moves look like they'd give your parents a heart failure, love," he rolled his eyes. Harry deflated slightly.

"I can't fly anyway," he muttered. Severus gave the boy a comforting squeeze.

"You'll be able too soon, love, James's nearly finished anti-jinxing it for you and then it'll be fine."

"Do you know who did it yet?" Harry asked. If I knew who did it I'd be tearing them limb from limb, Severus thought savagely.

"We have our suspicions," he said gently, "we think it was Quirrell, especially after what happened the other night with you and the Stone," he explained.

"Oh," Harry said quietly, "but he was a teacher?"

"Yes Harry," Severus looked at the boy in concern, his tone soft, "but not all teachers turn out to be good."

"What happened to the Stone?"

He looked at the boy in front of him, staring up at him with his wide, innocent green eyes.

"Your Dad gave it to Professor Dumbledore, pet. It's not at Hogwarts anymore, it's at a safe place."

"I'm sorry you got poisoned," Harry said earnestly, dropping his gaze and studying the white bed sheets. Severus gently pulled the boy's face up so he could look at him.

"It's okay, love, it wasn't your fault." Harry looked miserable. "I'm better now, Harry, and your Godfather is recovering well, from what I've heard."

"What's a cruciatus spell?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing slightly in confusion.

"Something you should hope to never encounter," Severus replied shortly. Harry's face dropped and he felt bad instantly.

"Harry, look at me," he said quietly. The boy looked up slowly, his eyes shining with tears. "Nothing that happened was your fault, love, none of it was your fault."

"But Sirius-"

"No," Severus said firmly. "Don't blame yourself, child, it wasn't your fault one man made the wrong choices. Quirrell is a bad person, and what he does isn't any of your fault."

Harry sighed and curled up next to him. Severus wrapped a comforting arm around him and kissed his forehead.

"Aren't you getting too old for this?" He said teasingly. Harry grinned.

"Do you know about the baby?" He said, his face brightening immediately. "I'm going to have a little sister!"

"I know, love," he smirked, "another annoying Potter brat terrorizing the place." Harry punched him.

"I'm not annoying!" He cried.

"Oh yeah?" Severus rolled his eyes and pinned Harry's arms to his sides. "Watch it brat, I can still beat you up even in this decrepit form!"

"Beating up my son, Sev," James set a steaming cup of Starbucks down on the table. "Let me join in!" Harry shrieked as his father's strong arms locked around him and tackled him, scooping him into a fireman's lift over his shoulder.

"What," Severus eyed the muggle coffee with distaste. "Is that?"

"That?" James looked up, his glasses slightly askew. "Oh, Starbucks, the cafe here was shut so we went into London." Severus raised his brows distrustfully at the polystyrene monstrosity. "It's good, Sev, really." James added, smirking at his expression.

"Where's Mum?" Harry asked, still swinging his arms ineffectively at his father.

"In," James blocked a punch, "the loo. You know what it's like. Her hormones make her want to pee all the time." Severus sniggered.

"Ew, gross!" Harry flopped back onto Severus's bed. Just then the door opened and a pretty nurse with long dark hair and large expressive eyes, dressed in the hospital robes, walked in.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully, "glad to see you're awake, Severus." Her casual use of his name made his head spin. "I'm just going to check your vitals and clean you up a bit, you can always use the shower if you're feeling up to it, and if you're clear you should be able to leave shortly." She bent over his bed and busied herself with the empty potion vials on the table.

"Thanks, uh, uhm, thank you," Severus spluttered the most incoherent sentence of his life. Across the room James was grinning at him and flashing thumbs up. He smacked his forehead in despair at Severus's conversational skills.

The pretty nurse smiled at him.

"I'm Ellie, by the way," she added, straightening up. "You're all clear, I'll talk to the Healer about your release." She turned and left the room, and Severus found his eyes straying down to her rather attractive behind. As soon as she was gone James groaned loudly.

"Really, Sev? She's pretty!"

"Shut up Potter!" He growled. Thankfully Lily appeared magically at that moment, sparing him any moments of grief concerning his love life.

"Muuum!" Harry cried happily, shooting Severus a cheeky glance. Oh no you don't...Severus thought in horror. James smirked gleefully at him. "Uncle Sev likes the nurse girl!"

Severus scowled.

"Oh really?" Lily shot him an amused look. "Awh, Sev, that's so sweet, shall we invite her to dinner?"

"No!" He practically shouted, his cheeks flushing red. "No!"

James grinned at him.

"I'll be your wingman, Sev," he winked.

"No!" He grumbled, "absolutely not!"

* * *

**There you go! I promise to tell you how Severus and Poppy got poisoned in the next chapter, I was just in the mood for fluff!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Here you go Severus," the cheerful nurse appeared to float into his room with a dancer-like grace, a tray of food suspended effortlessly with her wand. She smiled at him and he found himself mesmerised by the upward curve of her lips, the slight arch of her eyebrows...He then realised he was staring at her gormlessly with a particularly unattractive expression, and hastily shut his mouth, blushing slightly as Harry caught his eyes and waggled his eyebrows.

He scowled at the boy. Great, just great. Fantastic impression you're making Severus, he berated himself.

"Uh, umph, thank you, um, Ellie," he stumbled over his words and the blush increased. Her smile widened and her eyes seemed to brighten with humour. He had the feeling she was laughing at him.

"You're welcome, hon," she laughed. She had a very attractive laugh, the thought pinged up, unbidden in his mind. Harry snorted. Ellie turned her large blue eyes on the eleven year old, fighting to keep it together. "Do you want anything too, sweetie? We have chocolate sundae's as the kid's special today."

"Oooh, yeah, thanks!" Harry said happily. She grinned at him and turned to leave. Harry looked at Snape and raised his eyebrows expressively, gesturing wildly from Severus to Ellie with his arms. Severus glared at him. How the child had taken the task of his wingman upon himself he had no idea. Plucking up the courage he called

"EllieIwaswonderingifyouwanttogooutfordinnerwithmesomewhen?"

She turned around, her face puzzled.

"Excuse me?"

Severus was pretty sure his face was now tomato red.

"Would you, er, maybe want to, um, go out to dinner...with me...when I'm, er, better?" He stuttered. She smiled at him widely.

"That would be great, only, I'd have to run it by Jay first though."

"Jay?" He said blankly.

"Jay," her lips twitched, "my boyfriend." Oh. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did he ask? How had he managed to get himself into this situation? This was why he didn't date. This was why he was an expressionless, sneering, cold dungeon bat.

At least he had been before the Potter's drew him into their life. And Harry had twisted him around his little finger.

"Oh, oh, that's fine, completely fine, don't worry, I think you got the wrong idea actually. I only wanted to discuss any different Healing practices you might have, and if I could have used them in my, um, work...So yeah, that's completely fine, I don't think I'd have had the time to anyway..."

For a moment he thought he saw hurt and disappointment flash across her face, but then she just shot him a beautiful smile and swept from the room.

She didn't come back. Harry's ice cream was either forgotten, or she jut didn't...yeah.

Lily fell into the room with a barely concealed grin.

"Oh, Sev!" She cracked up laughing.

"What?" He harrumphed, choosing to glower at his bed sheets rather than meet the highly amused red haired witches eyes. Harry came and sat on his bed, his green eyes shining with mischief.

"What do you want, brat?" He growled.

"I want ice cream," Harry said innocently, "can you ring your bell?"

"Get lost brat," Severus scowled whilst Lily flopped down into his bedside chair, shaking with mirth.

"What's going on?" James walked in. His hazel eyes were sparkling curiously behind his glasses.

"Sev got turned down," Lily tried not to smile. She was unsuccessful. Harry giggled.

"Oh, mate," James was surprisingly sympathetic. "There'll be other women, Sev," he said bracingly, "don't you worry. Together, we'll find the right one."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"I don't particularly want to," he said, trying for his most menacing tone that usually sent students running. James just smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll change your mind."

Insufferable man.

"Anyway, we have news," Lily swung her legs back and forth from her chair like a child. "Our baby is definitely a girl, my premonition was correct."

"Glad to see I won't have to adopt a poor unwanted little boy," Severus felt he could joke now that the conversation was on safer waters. James grinned at him.

"We have her name too," he announced.

"Well, Harry actually. It was his idea," Lily corrected, smiling at her son who's cheeks had gone slightly pink. Severus squeezed his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked, curious to know the name of the next Potter child to probably give him grey hairs.

"Rosa," Lily said softly, "Rosa Lily Potter."

"It's beautiful," he said genuinely, "it's a lovely name, Harry, love," he ruffled Harry's hair. Harry grinned at him.

"And," James continued, "we have a house."

"What?" Severus asked, confused. They didn't need a house, they lived at Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts is closed until Dumbledore can be sure that Quirrell and Voldemort have left, and the security spells have been revamped, so we needed new accommodation. We also thought it would be nice to have our own home, the castle gets a little old after eleven years...So we're moving into my parents' house, the Potter Manor," James said with a smile.

Severus needed a moment to process this information. He would miss living in such close quarters with the Potters, and he would miss Harry, (and now Rosa) enormously. But he was happy for them, the Potter Manor was beautiful, and it would be great for Harry to have a house to grow in, and Rosa to grow up in, rather than the large and empty, in the summer, castle.

"That's great, I'm happy for you," he said feelingly. "I won't be bothered by any early morning impromptu wake up calls," he teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sev," James had a slow grin spreading over his face. "You're coming with us."

"W,what?" He frowned.

"You didn't really think we'd let you live all alone in Spinner's End by yourself, did you?" Lily chided gently.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Brilliant," James clapped his hands together briskly. "I just need to check with the Healers about your releasage this afternoon, then we can leave."

"Finally," Harry muttered. Severus smirked at him.

"Oh, where's Black going?" It bothered him that he was even slightly concerned for the man's welfare, Severus thought grumpily.

"He's staying with Remmy," Lily smiled, "he left yesterday with Poppy."

"How is she?" Severus asked, his brows creasing. They'd both been poisoned with identical poisons, however he'd had a higher dosage than the medi-witch, so his recovery time was longer. He'd accidentally inhaled a lot of the powder from her lips when he'd examined her briefly in her office, and had then accidentally succumbed to the poison's effects.

"She's fine, a full recovery," Lily reassured him, "just like you."

"Good," he breathed a sigh of relief at the news.

"I'll be right back," James said as he left the room. "Oh," he added, his head appearing back around the door, "try to refrain from asking any girls out while I'm gone, Sev," he winked. Severus sent him his most terrifying glare, but James Potter only laughed.

"Uncle Sev," Harry began, "I did really want ice cream."

"I know, love," Severus rolled his eyes, "I think you'll have to go and get some yourself though."

Lily muffled a snort of laughter.

* * *

The Potter Manor was large. The grounds alone were so huge it was impossible to see the boundary even from the top of the house. And it was also in need of re-decoration. No one had lived there for just under ten years, when James's parents had died, and no protective charms had been placed to keep the house from deteriorating, so it was going to take a bit of work to get it into livable conditions.

"Well," Lily stood with her hands on her hips. "Me and Harry will tackle the kitchen first, I think, that's a definite priority, and you two can sort out the bedrooms upstairs." James grinned and punched Severus's arm.

"Let's go, Sev, the lady has spoken."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mum, can I choose my bedroom?" Harry asked, slightly shyly.

"Of course, love, you go on up with Dad and Uncle Sev, darling."

"Come on, squirt," James tapped his son on the backside lightly and the three men made their way up the staircase that was situated in the front hallway. The floor was fairly dusty, but a dark wood shone underneath, and as they walked through the house James and Severus banished the grime with their wands.

"Dad, can I use magic too, 'cause it isn't the school holidays?" Harry said hopefully.

"Nice try, Harry," James chuckled, "but no." He tousled his son's hair fondly and they stood on the landing, surveying the first floor of the house. "This one was my old room," he walked forwards and opened the door nearest the staircase to reveal a large bedroom in pale blue, the same dark wood as the rest of the house.

"Nice space," Severus remarked dryly. James rolled his eyes.

"Wow," Harry breathed, "it's huge." His eyes were wide as he took in the view outside the window. "I can't believe we're going to live here." James rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We need to get all our furniture from our Quarters at Hogwarts, and Sev, are you bringing your stuff too?" James turned to Severus. He nodded.

"Dad, can this be my room?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course, love," James smiled, "off you pop then, I don't think you can get out of helping your Mum this easily." Harry grinned.

"Who would try such a thing?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

Between the four of them, the Potter Manor was gradually made re-habitable, especially in one particularly memorable afternoon of passing all of their furniture through the Floo network. Dumbledore had granted them permission into Hogwarts for this purpose.

"Last one," James's head appeared in the fireplace, his glasses slightly askew and his face red with the effort of shifting heavy settees and beds.

"Okay, love, send it through," Lily flicked her wand at one of the red squashy armchairs lined up along the hall and sent it zooming into the corner of the sitting room. Severus, just walking into the room, narrowly avoided a collision with this chair, and he ducked and swore loudly. Harry giggled.

"Do you think that's funny, brat?" His eyes narrowed. Harry muffled a snort.

"No, sir," he giggled, "I think it's very funny."

"Why, you insolent little-"

The double bed flew through the Floo and skidded across the room, crashing into Severus and sending him flying against the back wall, where he was pinned by the bed. Harry and Lily cracked up laughing and James stepped through the fireplace, panting and running a hand through his messy black hair.

"We're all done, there's nothing-" He broke off at the sight of an annoyed and squashed Severus and his face broke into a broad grin.

"Ah, sorry Sev, didn't see you there."

"Evidently," Severus grumbled as he extracted himself from the wall. Lily sniggered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Harry!" Lily yelled up the stairs, "Harry!"

No answer.

"James! Sev!"

She poked her head into the sitting room. Nope, not there either. Great, just great, she grumbled to herself. A high pitched scream outside made her jump, and then the sound of breaking glass could be heard from in the kitchen. Lily groaned when she came through the door to the sight of Harry lying in the wreckage of kitchen chairs, and James vaulting through the now-broken window; in his defense he was looking quite worried.

"Harry?" James crouched besides their son, "Harry?"

"Mmfph," Harry mumbled, peering up groggily, "hap'n?"

"It's alright, son, where does it hurt?" James asked, concern clear in his hazel eyes. His black hair was even messier than usual, and his glasses were sitting haphazardly on the bridge of his nose.

Harry frowned as he remembered what had happened. He'd been flying outside with his Dad and Uncle Sev, celebrating the fact that he was allowed to fly his broomstick again, and then the snitch had zoomed off in the direction of the house...and he hadn't seen the tree branch...and the kitchen window...

He craned his neck to see the damage and winced. Mum was going to kill him.

"Harry?" Lily's soft voice broke through his thoughts. Her worried green eyes were staring down at him and he realised his head was cradled in her lap. Not mad then.

"Mph," he mumbled, sitting up slowly, "'m okay."

James kept his strong arm around Harry's shoulders in case Harry wasn't, indeed, okay, and was going to fall back on the assorted pile of rubble his flying stunt had created.

Harry stretched experimentally. Arms, check. Legs, check, ribs...ouch, bruised. Head...fine? He thought.

"What's your name, love?" Lily switched to Healer mode.

"Harry."

"How old are you?"

"Eleven," he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"What day is it?" Lily shifted on the sharp piece of chair leg she was sat on.

"Erm, Tuesday? The...19th? Of September?" He had difficulty naming the days of the week anyway, let alone if he had concussion. Lily nodded, satisfied he hadn't damaged his brain.

"James?" Severus's voice called from the hall. He rushed into the kitchen. "Is he okay, is he alrigh...?" Severus trailed off when he saw the wreckage that was now their kitchen. Harry smiled at him.

"Hey Uncle Sev!"

"Alright, brat," Severus shook his head and crouched in front of him. "Do you hurt anywhere, love?" He asked, scanning Harry's face anxiously. Harry couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes.

"No, we've just been through all this."

"Harry," Lily scolded. Severus shone his wand light in his eyes and he fought the urge to wince at the bright light.

"He's fine," he concluded, straightening up, "I can't say the same about the kitchen, however."

Lily groaned.

"Harry, we just fixed this house," she mock glared at her son who grinned at her.

"Sorry Mum," he clambered to his feet and started backing slowly from the room. "I'm just gonna go..."

"Don't even think about it, imp," James warned, quickly maneuvering to block the doorway. He pushed Harry back into the kitchen. "You can help your Mother clean up."

"Can't you just use magic?" Harry tried.

"We could," James conceded, "But you made the mess, so you're clearing up."

"But it would be quicker if you did it," he attempted. A sudden thought came to him. "Because it's half twelve and everyone's gonna be arriving for lunch soon so you need it tidied fast." He smiled innocently at Lily, who paled.

"Oh shit!" She swore, clapping a hand to her mouth. "I totally forgot they were..."

Harry grinned.

"Language, Mother," he said cheekily.

"I agree," Severus smirked, "you'll be teaching Rosa an extensive vocabulary if you don't watch out."

Lily shot him a withering look and James chuckled.

"I'll just be going then..." Harry spun and sprinted into the hall, disappearing upstairs.

"HARRY!" Three adults shouted after him.

"It's okay, Lils," James said confidently as he turned away from the kitchen door where Harry had vanished. "I'll cook." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Absolutely," James winked at Severus, "I'm quite a competent cook now, aren't I, Sev?" Severus blinked. James Potter was many things but a master chef was not one of them.

"Erm..."

"Excellent! Lils, you can clear up here, lunch will be sorted don't you worry, and our guests should be arriving...soon."

"Okay, I'll just grab Harry, my trusty little son," Lily shook her head as she left the room.

"Sev," as soon as she was gone James grabbed Severus's arm and pulled him over. "Go to the butchers in the village, and the bakery, and grab lunch. You can apparate."

Severus laughed out loud.

"I should've known."

"Yeah, well, we all know my cooking leaves a lot to be desired don't we?" James started pushing him out the back door. "Oh, wait, you'll need money." He raised his wand to summon the bag of galleons that was currently on his bed upstairs but Severus shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's on me."

"Oh, are you sure? I can-"

"No," Severus said quickly, "you've done a lot for me, letting me stay here. I'll pay, it's the least I can do."

"You're family, Sev, you're a Potter now," he patted Severus on the back, "go go go, though, be fast!"

"Merlin help me," the Potions Master muttered as he slipped into the crisp, midday sun.

Luckily for him, the butchers was close to empty, with only an elderly small man collecting a large pork chop.

"Two large roast chickens, a couple steaks, some ham, and..." he spied a delicious looking steak pie sitting on the side of the counter, "that pie there, please," he said quickly to the man, who was rather large and red in the face. He seemed nice enough.

"Big lunch today, mate?" He asked in a friendly fashion as he scooped up the meats and began wrapping them in paper bags. Severus nodded and ran a hand through his surprisingly clean dark hair.

"Lots of friends coming over, we just moved into a new house so they're all coming over for dinner," he explained. "Do you, by any chance, have any roast potatoes?"

The man chuckled.

"Over there," he pointed to a deli by the window where mountains of steaming potatoes and vegetables sat. Severus bagged a lot gratefully. That was dinner sorted.

"Thank you," he called over his shoulder when he struggled out of the door laden down with food. As soon as he was out of sight he shrank the meal and concealed it in his pocket; easier to carry around.

Now, dessert.

The bakery was easy to spot, a bright and cheerful looking place, unfortunately the queue was spilling out into the street. His heart sank. He was never going to be in time. Maybe there was another bakery...Just as this thought crossed his mind a large group of people, presumably all together, picked up and left; apparently the wait was too long. Severus seized the opportunity and stood in line, forced to stand behind a lady struggling with three loud and annoying children. He sneered at them. Merlin, I hope Rosa isn't going to be like this, he pinched the bridge of his nose. No, Lily won't allow her child to behave that badly, he reassured himself, or at least I won't.

The queue moved forwards. He already had planned out what he wanted so he wouldn't take so long: ten iced buns, five large pink doughnuts, chocolate fudge cake, and an almond croissant. Lily was addicted to them. Cravings never ceased to amaze...

Behind him a small woman joined the slow moving line, sweeping her long hair out of her eyes. It was wet from the rain that had just started up again, and her coat was flecked with fresh rain drops. He drew in a breath sharply. It was the nurse. Ellie. From St. Mungos. What was he going to do? Why was she here? He felt his cheeks darkening and immediately cursed whatever blood which moved to the surface of the skin to highlight one's embarrassment.

"Severus?" Her voice was still wonderful to listen to. Unwillingly he turned to face her.

"Hello Ellie," inclining his head slightly. Her dark eyes were already bewitching him, and her face seemed happy, overjoyed even, at seeing him. Why?

"I-" she broke off suddenly, perhaps remembering something. "Oh, I, um, are you well?"

"Much better now, thank you," he smiled tightly.

"That's good," she said awkwardly. The line crept painstakingly slowly. Oh please hurry up, please hurry up, he thought desperately at the posh lady before him. Anything to end this exceedingly awkward conversation.

"Ellie! There you are!" A loud, deep voice boomed from behind them. Besides him, he thought he saw Ellie cringe, but he couldn't be sure.

"Jay!" Her voice sounded falsely bright, "hi, babe!" The man was tall, towering over Severus who was six foot himself, and he had short dark hair and tanned skin, wearing only a tight white T-shirt that showed off his well tones torso, even in the cold weather. He hooked an arm around Ellie's waist.

"I got lunch, babe, you don't have to shop here," he looked around the bakery with cold blue eyes. His gaze fell upon Severus. "I'm Jay," he stuck out a large hand, his face was calculating. "Ellie's girlfriend." Severus nodded and shook hands, trying not to wince as the man crushed his fingers.

"That's nice," he offered, doing his best not to sneer at the bigger man.

"How do you know Ellie?" He asked casually, but his hard eyes suggested a fight if he didn't like Severus's response.

"I don't, really, she just treated me whilst I was in hospital," he replied smoothly, staring Jay in the eye. He frowned.

"I saw you two talking." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Severus really didn't like the man.

"Yes, just about Mr Snape's treatment, he had a few questions," Ellie interjected hurriedly, her worried eyes catching Sev's.

"Okay," Jay said slowly, "if that's all...?"

"Yes," Ellie took his arm and began pulling him away. "Goodbye Mr Snape," she called over her shoulder. Severus watched them go with narrowed eyes. He didn't like Jay; the man was possessive, cold, and he seemed somewhat aggressive. It irked him intensely that Ellie was with him, she could do so much better. Like me, a small voice in his head said. He silenced it.

"Can I help you, sir?" It seemed that the queue had moved on at last.

"Yes, erm..." As he rattled off his list his mind wandered. What if Ellie wasn't happy with Jay? Did she even want to be with him? Her frightened attitude suggested otherwise. Was he hurting her? Now that was jumping to conclusions. But what if he was? Feeling his blood boil at the very thought he thanked the kind lady profusely and exited the shop into the pouring rain.

"Sev!" James hissed when he crept through the back door, "what took you so long?"

"I got held up in the bakery," he muttered, shrugging off his coat. James frowned at him.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly, then shook his head.

"No," he admitted, "not really. I saw Ellie."

"Ah, mate, I'm sorry, what happened? Did you talk?" Quietly, he filled his friend in on their conversation, and Jay. James nodded thoughtfully, his hazel eyes serious for once.

"We'll talk about it later, okay, Sev? Right now, we've got an army to feed."

It looked like the entire population on England had congregated in the dining room at the Potter house for lunch.

"Food's here everyone!" James called out, sending the meat, potatoes and veg zooming down the table and into the dishes laid out. Several cheers rang out before the meal was attacked by ferociously hungry witches and wizards.

"Thanks, Sev!"

"Thanks, James, this is amazing!"

James shot Severus a grin, which he returned, and helped himself to a large slice of Severus's carefully chosen pie.

"This is lovely, James," Mrs Weasley smiled her appreciation over a mouthful of chicken breast.

"Mm, it is," Lily caught James's eye and her eyes narrowed. "I wasn't aware you could cook like this, love?" She raised her eyebrows. James coughed.

"Well, new skills and all..." He coughed. Mr Weasley, Sirius, and Albus looked at him with humour dancing on their faces.

"Indeed," Albus said, eyes twinkling. Sirius grinned, shoveling roasties into his mouth.

In grand total, the local butchers and the bakery had fed the entire Weasley family, minus the two eldest sons, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, the Potter's, Severus, Hermione, Draco and Lucius, and Hagrid. Needless to say, the food vanished pretty quickly.

Despite the buzz of chatter, and the friendly conversation, Severus's mood remained dark as he thought of Ellie, and he stabbed his roast potatoes viciously, ignoring James's attempts at engaging him in their conversation, and pointedly glaring only at his plate, avoiding Lily's concerned looks.


	16. Chapter 16

**I would firstly like to say a big thank you to my amazing reviewers, glazedwater, Kendra Dhyanna, The Frozen Snowflake, for your review and you message. It means a lot to me that you all like my story and your positive comments are always making my day!**

**Especially, a big thank you to Kendra Dhyanna, I always have to translate your reviews but they're always really positive and helpful and mean a lot to me.**

**I'm glad you all like the Severus and Ellie concept: Team Sev and Ellie! **

**Just to clear up any confusion, Severus calls Harry 'love' as a term of endearment; it's his way of saying darling, or sweetheart. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites, my story reached 22, 000 view yesterday.**

**Anyway, enough drabble.**

**Here's Chapter 27, with some drama that Bookspirit1219 has been requesting. Hope it lives up to your expectation! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Throughout lunch, Harry had kept a wary eye on Ron, fearing another Gryffindor hatred campaign, but none was initiated. Soon he relaxed and became involved in an animated discussion with Fred and George, and his Dad, about their sweets.

"-they're not perfect at the moment-"

"-we can't stop you bleeding yet, so you'd just bleed to death-"

"-but we think that's a minor issue-"

"-they could be used on enemies!"

"That's enough boys!" Mrs Weasley reprimanded, glaring at her twin sons as they laughed loudly and winked at Harry. James grinned.

"They're harmless, Molly, don't worry about it."

"James," Lily shot him a stern look, but the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her.

"They're not harmless," Molly muttered, stabbing a potato with the same viciousness Severus had been commanding, "one day you two are going to be expelled!" She pointed her fork threateningly at the twins. They laughed and shrugged.

"Dumbledore wouldn't expel us, would you Professor?" They chorused, beaming innocently at Professor Dumbledore. His blue eyes twinkled merrily behind his silver spectacles.

"Of course not, my dear boys, I'm sure Mr Filch would be most upset with me if I ever did that."

Molly rolled her eyes.

"Dad?" Harry asked curiously. "Were you ever threatened to be expelled?" James, Remus and Sirius shared a look of high amusement, and Severus snorted into his drink.

"On more than one occasion, Harry," James winked, "but we were far too loved by our Professors for that to happen."

"What did you do?" The twins said, excitedly. Sirius grinned.

"They were all excluded, though," Lily intervened, catching James's eye. He mock glowered at her before smirking.

"Not a tale which needs to be told, Lils," Sirius said loudly, "drinks anyone?" Harry giggled. "What are you laughing at, imp?" His godfather pretended to cuff him round the head with a well aimed swat.

"Abusing my son, Padfoot?" James asked mildly as he took a swig from his drink.

"This one needs disciplining," Sirius mock growled, before ruffling Harry's hair affectionately.

"Mmph! No! Gerrof!" Harry moaned. "Why does everybody feel the need to do that?"

"Awwhh, Harry, love, are you being bullied by your godfather?" Lily teased.

"Muggles have this thing called childline," Hermione piped up, "they rescue badly treated children."

"I think I need it," Harry grumbled, glaring at Sirius who laughed.

"The number's 0800 11111," Hermione winked, "in case you ever need it. Well, at least it was last time I checked."

"Why did you ever need to check, love?" Lily teased, "your parents are lovely folks, we met them at the station."

"Child abuse is a very common thing, Mrs Potter," Draco nodded, smirking slightly. "Isn't that right, Dad?"

"Why you little..." Lucius smacked his son on the arm, causing him to jerk and slip his sleeve into the gravy on his plate.

"Daaaaad!" He complained. "See! Abuse!" He said triumphantly. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"How much do you know about telephones, Hermione?" Arthur's eyes had lit up at the mention of the muggle world. "It's how child whatsit operates, you said?"

"Childline, Dad," Ron corrected his father quietly. It was the first time he'd spoken since he'd arrived.

"Yes, that," Arthur turned back to the bushy haired witch excitedly. "Telephones are electric, aren't they? With electicy?"

Hermione nodded and she and Arthur began a detailed discussion about 'elecitcy', soon joined by Lily, who'd grown up a muggle, and Remus.

"Mum, could you pass the gravy?" Ron asked, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"Ooooh! Ronniekins is talking, Freddie!" George grinned, nudging his twin.

"Wow, what a revelation, Georgie!" Fred said wickedly, beaming at his younger brother, who coloured a bright red. "What brought you out of your sorry silence, little brother?" The twins asked. Harry peeked at Ron who was staring at his plate resolutely, ears burning, and felt sorry for the boy. Ron caught Harry's eye quickly and looked away immediately when he saw him watching.

"Nothing, leave it alone," he muttered.

"I hope you're feeling remorseful, Ronnie Poo," Fred said in a sweet voice, "after what you did-"

"Shut up!" Ron snapped.

"Yes, Fred, leave him alone. Ronald made the correct choice concerning certain people," Percy spoke up with a sneer.

"You bullied him into it, Percy," George fired back, "it was your idea-"

"I was only doing what was necessary," Percy sniffed pompously. "The rest of our House agreed."

Draco and Hermione were watching the argument with trepidation. They caught each other's worried eyes and looked at Harry who was apparently ignoring the others, but his upset face betrayed him. Severus's dark eyes met the worried First Years, his mirroring their own concern, as he watched the Weasey's conversation with anger brewing in his stomach. It appeared Percy was the ringleader in Gryffindor's rejection. Glancing at James and Lily, he saw them both engaged with Arthur and Molly, oblivious to their children's upset. Good, he thought, Harry doesn't need an audience right now. Harry looked over at him and his eyes were sad. Severus smiled comfortingly and his heart clenched at the small smile he received back.

"I don't," Ron said quietly. Percy blinked.

"What do you mean, Ronald, of course you agree!"

"No I don't. It's mean. You shouldn't have done it, Percy." Ron looked at Harry nervously. "I'm sorry, mate." He said quietly. Harry stared at him for a moment before a small grin spread over his face.

"It's okay, Ron." The look of relief that spread over the young Weasley's face was heart warming, and Severus smiled at the group when they all, in turn, peeked at him, gauging his reaction.

"Ron," Harry introduced Draco, "this is Draco. He's in Slytherin." To Ron's credit, he didn't say anything negative about this fact, apparently Harry's friendship with Professor Snape meant that the boy had come to the conclusion that Slytherin wasn't all that bad. The Potions Master rolled his eyes, just as James looked at him. The other man grinned.

"Something amusing, Sev?" He asked, scanning the table, his hazel eyes resting fondly on his son laughing with the youngest red headed boy, Hermione, Draco, and the twins.

"Your son has worked out the problem, James," he relayed quietly. James didn't know, of course, what the problem had been, Hermione and Draco, the loyal friends, had refused to tell him. But watching his son chatting amiably with Ron made him feel that the boy had been part of it, and he was glad that whatever it had been had been resolved. Harry caught his Dad watching him and grinned.

"Dad when's dessert?"

"Cheeky little so-and-so, aren't we?" James shook his head. "What have we brought our son up to be, Lils?" Lily nodded sadly.

"Expecting dessert after a fine meal like this...and after he destroyed my kitchen, no less!"

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, at the same time Ron said, amazed,

"you destroyed the kitchen? Wicked!"

"Wow, tell us how you did it, Harry!" Fred grinned.

"We need to try it out!" George winked.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley sighed.

Dessert was a scramble for the chocolate cake, doughnuts, and iced buns, and Lily had surprisingly gone off the almond croissants Severus had purchased earlier, and had disappeared off to the kitchen for grapes. Grapes. Severus's appetite had vanished instantly, however, as he remembered whom he had met in the bakery.

"Sev?" James asked in a low voice. "I was thinking, if you're really worried about Ellie, we could go back to St Mungos and see her, maybe ask her out for dinner again on a strictly business date. Then if you talk to her-"

"No," Severus interrupted before James could finish, "I was probably just imagining things. She's probably fine, happy...He's a big guy, much handsomer than me, I suspect I just received the wrong end of the stick, that's all."

"We both know that's not true, Sev," James disagreed, "you need to-"

"I said no, Potter, just drop it!" Severus snapped shortly, pushing his plate away. He was no longer hungry.

"Dad, Uncle Sev, will you come play Quidditch with us?" Harry called. Him, the Weasleys (minus Percy), Draco, Hermione, and Sirius had all stood up from the table.

James gave Severus a look that clearly said, 'we'll discuss this later', and Severus groaned inside.

"Sure, love," the man stretched and stood, "let's go."

"Uncle Sev?" Harry gazed at Severus, and the older man had the uncanny feeling that Harry knew something was wrong. His eyes were concerned. "You coming? I swear I won't knock you off your broom this time!"

"You knocked Snape off his broom!" The twins cried, excitedly, "wicked! And you lived?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right there, love, but no crashes this time, love, okay?" Severus assured Harry. The eleven year olds green eyes lit up.

"I'll try!" He grinned.

"Please just mind my kitchen, Harry, baby," Lily admonished, resting her chin on her hands, "it can't take another bashing, and neither can my heart."

After a long afternoon of Quidditch, it was the twins, Hermione, Draco, and James, versus Sirius, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Severus, it was decided that the kids would sleep over that night and be collected in the morning.

"Be good, Draco," Lucius raised his eyebrows at his only son, "any misbehavior and feel free to send him straight back, Lily, James." James winked at Draco.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine, Lucius," James smiled, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I'm hardly the one to object to a little mischief, am I?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mine too," Molly added, "any trouble, any at all-" she skewered Fred and George with a glare-"Floo me."

"Goodnight Ron," Mrs Weasley pulled her son into a hug, despite his protests, "night, Fred, George." The twins quickly skirted their mother before she could administer a goodbye cuddle to either of them and grinned evilly when they saw Ron bright red, having been a culprit to their mother's ministrations.

"Muum, can't I stay too?" Ginny's eyes were filled with tears, and she clung to Arthur's hand tightly.

"No dear, it's too late for you," Molly said firmly.

"It's only one night, Molly," Arthur said quietly, "I'm sure-"

"No," Molly was adamant,"not tonight." Ginny scowled, obviously used to being the one left out. Harry felt sorry for her and was about to say some comforting words when Percy spoke.

"Don't worry, Ginny, I'm not staying either," he sneered at his brothers.

"That's 'cause you're a prat," Ron muttered. Mrs Weasley glared at him.

"Ronald!" She scolded, about to launch herself into a tirade when Arthur took her arm, and smiling at the Potter's and sternly saying he hoped his sons would behave, steered Molly into the fireplace, where they vanished. Lucius followed suit, after hugging Draco and smirking at his son's protests. He nodded at the Potters and shared a brief smile with Severus, before he was gone.

"Right," Lily said brightly, happy to have so many people in her house, "hot chocolate?" Severus rolled his eyes and James grinned. Hermione looked around her.

"I'm the only girl," she laughed. Lily smiled.

"Not quite, love, but I know what you mean. I live in a house with three men."

Hermione giggled.

"That must be annoying."

"Watch it, Hermione," James raised his eyebrows, "it's not too late to send you home." Sirius grinned at the first year and cracked his knuckles.

"Yep, we don't care if you're a girl-"

"You," Lily smacked Sirius's arm and began shoving him to the fireplace, "don't live here. Out you get Sirius. You too Remmy."

"Hey!" Sirius cried indignantly. He winked at the Weasleys. "Bye all!"

Naturally, the group of five wizards, one witch, didn't get to sleep until early hours of morning, after staying up late eating Bertie Botts every flavour beans and chocolate frogs, and laughing hysterically. The four first years zonked out last, after having a long serious discussion on Housing, Percy, and when Hogwarts would be reopened.

Ron was surprisingly sympathetic when he learned that Slytherin had fallen out with Draco, and he acted quite brotherly and warm, which made Harry and Hermione share a relieved look that the two would get on. Harry was happy. He had three great friends, all of whom were standing by him and didn't care what Gryffindor or Slytherin said, and that was more than he could hope for. Their happy conversation ended abruptly when Severus came in, looking half asleep and with his hair rumpled up on one side, making him look like a disheveled raccoon, and demanded they go to sleep at once.

"Will you all please, just...go...to...sleep," he passed a hand over his eyes, "if I'm woken one more time by a hysterical giggle, any more thumps, or...singing, if you could call it that, you are all going to wish you'd never been born." Harry grinned cheekily.

"Sorry, Uncle Sev," he sniggered, "your hair..." Severus's glare would've sent Voldemort running. Harry swallowed.

"Chocolate frog?"

"Harry. Just. Go. To. Sleep."

"Night Sev," the children mumbled as they all snugged down under the various sleeping bags and blankets Lily had found.

"Night, loves," he said quietly, backing out of the room and closing the door gently. He yawned. Kids, he grumbled, going to be the death of me.

The room was silent, save the Weasley twins loud snoring, Ron's sleep talking, and the others breathing. Hermione sighed, and cuddled deeper into her blanket. At four am everyone had finally fallen asleep, peacefully sleeping in the arm room, the moonlight filtering through Harry's opaque white curtains. Downstairs, Fluffy barked in his sleep and rolled over, the clock ticked in the hall, a bird sang sleepily outside.

The intruders were not noticed, the resting household unaware they were no longer alone. The door to Harry's bedroom opened without a creak, footsteps crossed the dark wood floor with no sound. The masked figures in cloaks surveyed the sleeping children disdainfully, their wands held up, lit.

"They never learn...do they?" One drawled.

Harry blinked his eyes open at the voice. He was immediately filled with a heart stopping feeling that he wasn't alone, that something was very wrong. He sat up slowly and surveyed his room carefully, peering into the gloom.

"Dad? Mum?" He whispered.

The shadows came alive. Rough hands grabbed him, hauling him up, and an arm clamped over his mouth. He struggled, kicking wildly, and heard gasps and cries from the others. Fighting blindly he saw several masked men, all gripping the small forms of his friends, and his panic increased.

"MUM!" He screamed, biting hard on his captor's arm. The men swore loudly and viciously walloped him round the head. Harry heard Hermione scream his name before everything went black, fading into oblivion.

Ron fought desperately, sensing someone next to him struggling too he watched in horror as Harry's eyes rolled back into his head. Hermione screamed and her terrifies eyes met his before a blindfold made his world go dark, the harsh fabric cutting into his skin. There was a thud in the hallway and the sound of running footsteps, James's panicked voice.

"Hurry, they're awake," someone with a thick, throaty voice snarled from behind him.

"I can't, this one won't hold still," someone snarled back, the muffled sounds of a fight and a yelp rang out in Harry's bedroom, before the door burst open, and James Potter screamed.

"HARRY!"

Then they were gone. He felt a jerk around his navel and the room disappeared, replaced by a nauseous, heart wrenching tube. He was going to pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out...

Everything went dark.

* * *

**Fairly long chapter, I hope you like it! I had fun writing it, and I hope the Death Eater part is okay by you Bookspirit1219!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"James!" Lily screamed, gripping a fistful of her husband's T-shirt in horror. "James, oh Merlin, James..." A strangled moan escaped her lips as she walked with quick, broken movements around the empty bedroom, sleeping bags strewn across the floor, blankets tossed aside. "Harry!" She whispered, "HARRY!" Her voice was coming out in small shrieks which grew louder and louder as she ran out into the hall, banging doors open in a desperate attempt to find her son. "HARRY!"

"Lily! Lily, stop, stop!" James's strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. "He's gone, he's not here." Lily buried her face into his shoulder and burst into tears. James held her tightly, stroking her hair, murmuring words of comfort he didn't feel.

"Ssh, it's okay, we'll find him, shhh," he rubbed her back, but his own voice was tense with fear.

"H, how did they g,get in?" Lily's breath hitched, "the house is warded, h,how...?"

"The wards aren't up," Severus's voice spoke from somewhere to her left, his normally calm and soft tone strained with worry, "they fell a few hours ago." James began counting in his head. One, two three, four, five...

"When everyone left," he muttered. Severus nodded tersely, meeting his eyes. James searched his friends tight expression and found his own terror reflected in the potion masters features.

"You don't think...?"

"Lucius," Severus said quietly, beginning to pace.

"Wouldn't he have told us?" James frowned, watching Severus stride back and forth. "At least have warned us something was going to happen?" Severus's dark eyes narrowed.

"He should have," he whispered, "unless he didn't know. Or..."

"Unless he isn't really on our side," James concluded, dread gnawing in the pit of his stomach, "it's the only thing that makes sense." Lily pulled away from James's shoulder, anger radiating from her in waves.

"Lucius?" She said softly. "Lucius. That man is responsible for this? He's supposed to be a SPY! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE OUR FRIEND!" The last part was a shout. James's own face was hard with fury and Severus felt glad he was on the Potter's side; he shuddered to think of what would become of those at the receiving end of their wrath. He thought of Harry and his gut twisted.

"We need to put the wards back up," James snarled, "raising his wand. So _he_ can't get in again." Lily's hair was whipping around her head, her magic manifesting at the strong emotions coursing through her; fear, anger, hatred, love...

"No," Severus said, thinking hard, "we need to leave. They know where we are now, we can't risk them getting through again."

"Leave?" Lily's voice was a deadly whisper. "We just MOVED HERE! I AM GOING TO HUNT LUCIUS MALFOY DOWN AND-"

"LILY!" Severus grabbed the fiery witches shoulders and shouted her name, hoping to break through the red haze that was clouding her vision, he knew it was because it clouded his too, but he was under control. She froze. "That's not helping Harry, we need to focus. He needs calm parents and friends, not hysterical adults who are set on revenge!"

Lily's face whitened and crumpled.

"Harry," she bit her lip hard, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Hes okay, please tell me he's okay?" She pleaded, gripping Severus shirt tightly. He swallowed.

"He's going to be fine, everyone's going to be alright," he lied. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"We can go to Sirius's," James called from the fireplace, Floo powder in hand. "Albus warded it as well as ours."

Severus nodded.

"Dobby can help us," he said with a sudden thought, "he might know something." James frowned.

"The house elf?"

Severus nodded.

"The way you phrase questions can mean that a master's previous command can be counteracted," he said grimly, "he can tell us what happened."

(HPHP)

They were tied together in ropes, cutting deep into Harry's upper arms. Hermione was on his left, her bushy hair was tickling his face, and Ron was on his right, panting and struggling against the cords. Somewhere behind him Fred, George, and Draco were also fighting but it was in vain, the ropes were too tight, and magically bound in place. Harry knew that, and so did Hermione. She was very quiet, and trembled slightly, but every so often he could ear her muttering under her breath, as if she was reciting something.

There was a muffled yelp to their left, somewhere in the trees, and leaves rustled. The young wizards froze. Their captors had taken them to a forest and tied them together, along with several other prisoners they had captured already, and then they'd disappeared. They'd promised to be back, however, with ominous threats if they'd so much as moved an inch.

"Snatchers," Ron had mumbled under his breath before one of the men, who smelled suspiciously like a troll, had flicked his wand at them and Harry's tongue seemed to swell to an unmanageable mass in his mouth, making it impossible to speak. Judging by the silence, the same had happened to the others too.

It had been 2389 seconds since the snatchers had left. Hermione let out a small whimper and Harry felt his tongue unglue from the roof of his mouth.

"Ron?" He whispered hoarsely, "Draco?"

"Harry," Draco coughed, "we need to leave."

"No kidding," George wheezed.

"No, seriously," Draco's voice was stronger, and more urgent, "they're getting Greyback!"

"Who?" Harry's gut had already clenched in fear at the name. The snatchers had smiled sinisterly before they'd vanished, triumphant smiles pulling their waxy cheeks as they'd said Greyback's name. _There wont be enough left to bury_...the words rang in Harry's head on repeat.

"He's a werewolf," Draco whispered, "father spoke of him once. We need to leave before they get back, or..." Ron swallowed audibly beside him.

"Greyback's the least of your worries," a husky voice behind Harry's right shoulder spoke. They all remained silent. None of the other prisoners had spoken before now.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked quietly, after a long silence. The voice was familiar, he knew it from somewhere...

"You don't know where they're taking us," she said quietly, "they're taking us to _him_, they're taking us to _him..."_

"Who's_ him_?" Ron asked, but the slight tremor in his voice showed that he already knew and didn't want to face up to it. But Harry had different worries. He knew who it was.

"Ellie!?" He gasped.

"Hello Harry."

Reeling in shock he strained at the ropes, trying to turn around to catch a glimpse of the witch. After several minutes of twisting and squirming, leaving him soaked in sweat and covered in grime from the cords rubbing against his skin, he had managed to turn enough to see Ellie's face.

She looked awful. Her hair was a tangled mass, full of bits of twig and thorns, her skin was cut and caked in dirt, as if she'd been dragged along the forest floor, through all of the plants and mud. Her eyes were the worst. The bright sparkle was gone, leaving a hunted, wild look that frightened Harry to the bone.

Her lips were white and cracked, but they still tried to pull up in a genuine smile which turned into more of a grimace.

"Ellie, how...what? How did you get...What happened?" Harry spluttered out eventually. Her eyes hardened.

"Let's just say you can't trust your friends, shall we?" She said quietly. Her eyes grew sad, but anger soon replaced it. "I was so _stupid_!" She snarled, more to herself, "I _knew_ he was no good! Why didn't I just-I should've..."

"Hey, it's okay," Harry said softly when a tear trickled down her cheek. "It isn't your fault." Ellie's eyes met his, filled with desperation.

"But it is," she whispered, "I told, I couldn't help it-I told..." She bowed her head. Harry's heart jumped up into his throat at her words. He didn't really understand what she meant, but he had a hunch, and it wasn't a good one.

"That's how they knew how to get into your house," her voice was barely audible, broken with shame, "I told them." Gasps from the others echoed Harry's own horror. "I told them where your house was located, I knew from the h,hospital records," her breath now came in broken sobs, "I didn't want to tell, but he threatened...he threatened, and I couldn't let, I didn't want...please, Harry," her eyes met his, "he said he'd kill my family."

Fury had been building in the pit of his stomach up until she uttered those last words and then it all dissipated. He couldn't even imagine what his life would be like without his parents. He'd have to live with his Aunt Petunia, and from his Mum's stories that seemed a fate worse than death. The others shifted slightly and there were shocked gasps at Ellie's words.

"Um, Ellie?" Hermione asked timidly, staring at the ground (which was difficult as they were all tied together so consequently the main thing in that line of sight was a mass of legs and feet). Ellie smiled slightly and nodded. "But your family are okay? I mean, I know you told the, the snatchers, where to find Harry, so your family...they're all okay, aren't they?"

Ellie dropped Hermione's gaze and there was a sinking feeling in Harry's gut.

"No," her voice was barely above a whisper, hoarse. "He lied. He killed them anyway." A muffled sob escaped Hermione's lips and Draco stood straighter angrily.

"That's disgusting!" He said in anger, "how could he! It's barbaric, you're supposed to honour your promises, Father taught me that." Ron hissed, and then awkwardly shrugged a hand towards Ellie and clasped hers in his. Ellie smiled at them all, blinking tears from her eyes.

"Your Father," she said, "is Lucius Malfoy, is that right?" Draco nodded. "He's the spy, isn't he?" Another nod. "They know," she whispered, "they knew someone in their ranks was a spy, I heard them talking one night. That's how they got through the wards. They used your father," she met Draco's eyes, "I didn't think they'd get the information out of them, I had hope they wouldn't, but they did...I don't know how..." She trailed off as Draco's face drained of colour.

There was a snap in the trees behind them and everyone froze, standing stock still, breath held.

"We need to go," Hermione breathed, her face white with fear. Draco nodded.

"Do any of you still have your wands?" Ellie asked suddenly, with renewed vigour. Ron and Draco shook their heads but Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, but we don't know how to levitate a feather, let alone get out of enchanted cords," Harry said helplessly. Hermione remained silent, thinking furiously.

"If you pass me your wand Harry," Ellie said straining her arm out to reach his, "I know a spell that might work."

"Why wasn't this mentioned earlier?" Ron grumbled. Draco nodded in agreement. Ellie silenced them with a look that looked like a cross between Harry's Mum, and Mrs Weasley.

"Here," Harry panted, managing to squeeze his wand out of the pocket in his pajamas (thanking Merlin he was wearing the pair Severus had gotten him last year with the hidden pockets in the front, especially for wands), and pressed it into Ellie's outstretched, shaking hand.

"All of you grip hands," she muttered, "we might ping apart with speed." All the first years grabbed each others sweaty hands nervously, squirming to face the forest again. "Okay," she took a deep breath, "relashio!"

Immediately, Harry felt the cords slacken and slither down his ankles, and at the same time he pitched forwards, still hanging onto Ron and Hermione's hands, and they all hit the ground hard.

"Oof!" Hermione gasped as the breath whooshed out of her. Harry gasped for breath as he pushed himself to his feet, offering her a hand up.

"Well," Ellie inspected Harry's wand with a satisfied smile, "that went well."

"You were expecting it not to?" Draco asked, incredulously as he dusted himself off. Ellie shrugged.

"I wasn't ever very good at spell work," her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "I was better at Potions."

"Well," Harry said, glancing around, "at least we're free and-"

Loud sirens started wailing, loud enough to wake up the entirety of Northern Scotland, forcing them all to clap their hands over their ears, as Ron took a step away from the group.

"Don't move!" Ellie shouted. Ron accidentally stumbled another step at the sound of her voice and the wailing increased. "They've warded the area, stop moving!"

Everyone froze and Hermione's hand clamped around Harry's. Her frightened brown eyes met his and he squeezed it reassuringly.

(HPHP)

"Dobby knows only what he tells the Masters," Dobby wrung his hands pitifully, his huge, tennis ball eyes filled with tears.

"So Lucius had nothing to do with this?" James pressed, his tone hard. Dobby shook his head frantically.

"Mr Malfoy is good, kind Master. He wasn't a parts of this, Dobby knows, Dobby knows his M, Master didn't, d,do it!" Large hiccuping sobs tore from the house elves form as he threw himself to the floor in distress.

Severus caught James's eye in a warning look and he crouched down in front of Dobby.

"We know Lucius is a good wizard Dobby," the potion master spoke soothingly, "but do you know who took Harry, how they took Harry?"

Dobby sat up shakily, wiping his eyes and long snout-like nose on his filthy pillow case. Severus handed him a hanky silently, which the elf shook his head at hastily.

"There have been whispers," Dobby croaked hoarsely, "from other houses. Dobby hears one day a group of snatchers talking, they's talking abouts a plot but they forbids Dobby not to say, not to say," the elf curled up in a ball and began rocking back and forwards.

"What did they forbid you not to say, Dobby?" Severus asked gently.

"They forbids Dobby not to say about the Potter house. These snatchers are angry, see, angry they's not getting the respect from he-who-must-not-be-named, so they's makes a plan to take Mr Harry Potter to Him, and they's torture information outs of people, they's do..." Dobby's wails became ear splitting. Severus felt his insides clench. Torture?

"Who are the snatchers, Dobby?" He fought to keep his voice calm.

"Mr's Fenir Greyback, and and Dobby doesn't knows the names of all but men who's smell bad likes they're part troll, and other werewolves's, and a man, a man..." Dobby shook his head back and forth, "he threatens Dobby, he tells Dobby not to tell."

"Who told you not to tell, Dobby?"

"Jay," the single word made the blood freeze in Severus's veins.

"Jay," the name had a bitter taste on his tongue, "who did he torture?" He felt strangely calm.

"A nice girl, a good girl...She was listening like Dobby was's, and he finds us he does. He threatens her, and he hurts her until she tells's him," Dobby hiccuped, blinking at him in anguish.

"Who was it, Dobby? Who was she?" Severus prompted desperately.

"E,Ellie."

"NO!" Severus roared, leaping to his feet. "ELLIE-"

"Sev, calm down, we'll-"

"I KNEW HE WAS NO GOOD!" Severus shouted, "I SHOULD HAVE-"

"Severus stop!" James snapped, "this isn't helping, we have to find Harry!"

"How did they get into the house, Dobby?" James continued, as he knelt in front of the elf.

"They t,took my M,Master," Dobby sobbed, "they's locks Doby in the cellar and Dobby coulnd't come unless, unless someone calls, and you call..."

James's heart sank. The snatchers had gotten the information out of Lucius.

"Where is he, Dobby? Where did they take him?"

"They's takes him with E,Ellie, they's say to, to tie them all ups together. They's takes them to the forest. The forest of Dean. Then theys get the wolf. Greyback, and thens they takes them to, to _him._"

"Forest of Dean," James repeated. Severus spun around from his furious pacing.

"Let's go," he met James's eyes.

"Dobby can you take us to them?" James asked. Dobby nodded shakily.

"Right, Lily, you're staying here." James turned to his wife who had remained silent. She didn't like house elves and how they were treated.

"No!" Lily's green eyes blazed with anger. "No, I'm not going to sit here and-"

"Yes, you are," James said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Harry's my son too!" She shouted, "you can't keep me here, I need to-"

"Lily you're pregnant!" James fought to keep his voice under control. "You're not coming, not with a baby."

"That's ridiculous!" Lily's hair began moving in a strong breeze her magic was creating. "James you can't-"

"He's right Lily," Severus said quietly, "you're staying here. You can't come, not when you're carrying a child." Lily threw up her hands in the air.

"You as well!" She exclaimed, "I knew you'd side with him, you always do!"

"Lily-" Severus began.

"Don't lecture me, Severus!" The fiery witch practically screamed. "Tell me, if it was your son would you let anything stop you going to save him?" Severus was silent for a moment.

"No," he said eventually, "but you have another child inside of you, Lils, and you can't risk her getting hurt. Harry wouldn't forgive himself if he lost his little sister."

Lily's hands dropped to her stomach.

"Rosa," she whispered. She sagged forwards, falling into James's arms. "Just bring him home, okay?"

"Always," he said softly.

Severus met his eyes. James released Lily and kissed her forehead.

"Stay safe," Lily's voice was barely a murmur, "and you," she turned to Severus. He smiled grimly.

"Always do."

She smiled.

"Go to the Burrow, Lils," James said, meeting her eyes, his hazel ones filled with a fierce emotion.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Okay, so long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

"What do we do?" Harry whispered, looking desperately at Ellie. Everyone stood, frozen, listening as the wards wailed in mounting fear.

"Ssh," she pressed a finger to her lips. It was only when she took a slow step forwards that Harry noticed that her feet were bare, and bloodied, and blue with cold. His heart beat faster. The wards didn't grow any louder, but nor did they dim. "We can move," she said quietly, "but we must be fast. As soon as we leave the wards, run. Run as far from here as you can and no matter what, stick together. Okay? Stay together."

Harry reached out and gripped Hermione's hand. They all nodded tensely.

"Okay...Go!"

As soon as they had broken free of the wards the shrieking grew and turned to tormented screams, making the skin on the back of Harry's neck stand on end and a cold sweat break out over his skin.

Feet pounded the ground, air whooshed past, icy cold, breath tore from his lungs. Faster faster faster.

The warm weight of Hermione's hand in his own.

Faster faster faster.

Freezing air burning his chest.

Faster.

The others were running beside them, adrenaline making them fast, the sounds of laboured breathing loud in the night.

Faster.

Faster.

Faster-A white hot pain seared across Harry's forehead, making him cry out and squeeze his eyes shut in agony, clapping a hand to his scar. It had never burned like that before.

And then the warmth of Hermione's hand vanished.

An earsplitting scream to his left.

Harry screeched to a halt instinctively, peering around in the darkness. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. There was an evil present that should never be allowed to exist, not here, not anywhere.

The fear that gripped him was such that no eleven year old boy should ever have to experience it, but experience it Harry did.

"Hermione?" He whispered. "Draco? Ron?"

Silence.

The forest was silent.

Then-

"_Harry Potter_..."the voice made Harry's blood freeze in his veins. He knew that voice, he knew it, but it couldn't be...it couldn't? He was dead...A soft chuckle made him jump, but the laugh was cold, humourless. The dark shadows around him moved sinisterly, like a stalking cat.

"Ellie?" Harry croaked. The terror strangled his throat and dried his tongue. He was so scared, so scared, where were the others? Where were they? Help me, help me, HELP ME! He thought desperately.

The laugh drifted through the night.

_"No one can help you, Harry."_

The man that stepped out of the shadows appeared ordinary, a man like any other, but his eyes were hard, and joyless; like a dementor trapped in human form. Harry stepped backwards, dread and confusion paramount in his mind. This man sounded like...someone who was supposed to be dead, yet he didn't look...

_"I lost my previous form and recovered only my pitiful, human body, yet I did not, unlike the stories you all put so much hope and faith into, die that night, Harry," _the man smiled, cocking his head to one side as if contemplating something, _"but please, where are my manners? I am Lord Voldemort, and you. You are Harry Potter."_

Harry closed his eyes. This was all just a very bad dream. An extremely bad dream.

_"You're not dreaming, Harry..."_ The man hissed.

"Where are my friends?" The eleven year old was glad his voice didn't waver. Voldemort laughed.

"They will not be harmed, provided you do what I want you to do."

Harry frowned. The Dark wizard's voice sounded different now, it wasn't so...snake-like...

"No, Harry, it is not. I am no longer speaking Parstletongue. The fact that you could understand me proves my most recent discovery very well." His sharp eyes took in the boy's wary stance amusedly. Harry jumped.

"H,how can you, d,do that? What are you doing, how do you know my-"

"Thoughts? Occlumency," Voldemort said casually, seeming almost bored. He took a step forwards. "Now-"

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Harry interrupted, feeling his insides clench as Voldemort's eyebrows raised delicately. He swallowed. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"So eager for death, young one. Yet you misunderstand my intentions. I do not want you dead, no, far from it. I want you protected. You are...shall we say, very precious to me."

Harry was dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," the Dark Lord mused, "very precious. I must keep you safe, that is of the upmost importance, that is clear to me now...You must stay with me."

"What?" Harry felt his mind go blank. Stay with you-know-who? What was going on?

"I cannot tell you now, you are too young. Now come, your parents are waiting for you."

"My parents? But-"

Voldemort growled in frustration and lunged forwards, grabbing Harry by the forearm. Harry just had time to let out a strangled scream before he was sucked into oblivion.

(HPHP)

"How long does he think he can keep us here?" James demanded, pacing the room. "This is absolutely, utterly, completely, certifiably, insane. Insane. Harry can't be, he can't be a, a...Can he? Lils?" He turned to face his wife, hazel eyes pleading. Lily barely looked up from the thick volume she was reading intently, nose almost touching the page. Severus was the same, however his nose _was_ touching the page of his book.

"I think..." She said slowly, lifting her head to look at her husband, her emerald eyes worried. "I think...he can, James." James let out a long, deep breath.

"But how? How can he have a bit, a bit of his...a bit of that monster's...IT ISN'T FAIR!" He bellowed. Severus looked up, startled at the outburst, and Lily stood up, a hand resting on her torso.

"James, love," she took his hands, "don't you see? This, this is brilliant. Voldemort can't touch Harry. Harry is safe." James froze.

"He, he's safe?" He asked hoarsley. Lily nodded.

"Voldemort cannot harm him, not when he is his horcrux."

"That does, however, give us a new enemy." Severus snapped the Dark Arts book he was holding shut with disgust. Lily's forehead creased.

"Yes," she whispered, "yes it does."

"Sev," James turned towards his friend, expression serious, "you need to go. He knows you were a spy for our side, he'll kill you as soon as he comes back." Severus shook his head, a small smirk on his face.

"No, the Dark Lord knows how to get people to join him. He knows that Harry would not go willingly with him if his family and friends were killed, and willing horcrux is much more useful than a rebellious, broken horcrux. He needs all of us alive to keep his horcrux well, on the condition we do not rise against him we will all be spared. Voldemort is a lot cleverer than we all gave him credit for."

"He's still a crazy mass murderer," James snorted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I have to be a crazy mass murderer, or people would not be nearly as afraid of me as I need them to be," you-know-who's voice behind them made them all jump. Harry stood shakily at his side, his face green. Voldemort looked at him and smirked. "Apparating is unpleasant for young people, but you will grow use to it."

"I don't want to," Harry muttered, as Lily's arms snatched him and dragged him as far from the Dark Lord as possible in the small space the room provided. The man watched in amusement.

"I have given you all safety, have I not?" He said smoothly, raising an eyebrow. "Severus," his dark eyes flickered to the Potion's Master, "you betrayed me. This once I will offer you another chance. See that it is well deserved."

James shot Severus a disbelieving look. Where was the crazy, deranged murderer they had fought for years before?

Voldemort was striding towards the door but he paused.

"I am not crazy, or deranged," he answered their thoughts as if they were spoken out loud. "I am actually quite reasonable, and have a large amount of patience and tolerance, however, I find that pretending to be certifiably insane gets the wizarding world to do as I want them to. And to answer another question: you are all far more useful to me alive and unharmed, than you are dead. I do, after all, fight for the wizarding world to be superior, so killing large magical families seems quite counter productive, don't you agree?"

And with that, the Dark Lord was gone.

"Mum?" Harry asked as soon as he was gone. "Mum what's going on? Where are we? Where are the others? What's happening?"

Lily and James looked at each other, remembering Voldemort's instructions from earlier. Lily shook her head subtly and Severus crouched in front of Harry, taking Harry's hands.

"Harry, love, you-know-who has offered us safety, neutrality, in the war. We will not be harmed, hunted, or in danger."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked up at his parents. Lily smiled gently at him and James placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, love," James said softly, "but we need to, as strange as this sounds, trust him."

"But, I don't understand-"

"We can't tell you everything now, sweetheart, in the future you will understand," Lily stroked Harry's cheek, love evident in her green eyes.

"Where are the others-Uncle Sev!" He suddenly remembered. "Ellie! She was with us! She-"

"I know," Severus's dark eyes were angry, his lips pressed in a thin line. "Jay." He spat.

"Jay?" Harry frowned. He knew that name..."The snatchers! They took us! They said they were taking us to Him." Lily frowned and looked at James worriedly. They knew that the snatchers who had captured Harry hadn't been taking him to Voldemort, because Voldemort didn't want Harry harmed, so who...

Another question that remained to be answered.

"We don't know, love," Severus forced a strained smile. His eyes softened at Harry's scared face. "It's going to be alright, brat."

"We're all going to be fine," Lily murmured, resting a hand on her stomach. James's eyes crinkled as he grinned lopsidedly at his son.

"Ohh!" Lily suddenly gasped. James started.

"Lils? Lils what is it?" He asked in panic.

"She moved," Lily's voice was filled with wonder. "Here, feel!" She took her husband's hand and pressed it to the slight baby bump. James's eyes grew large and a broad smile broke out across his face.

"Amazing," he breathed. Harry looked at Severus and sniggered.

"They're gonna get all sappy now, this happened the other night too," he told him, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Severus chuckled and rested a hand on Harry's head.

"You didn't see them when Lily was carrying you, imp," a familiar voice, rich with amusement, came from the doorway. Harry spun around.

"Sirius!" He cried.

"Hey there, Harry."

* * *

**A little shorter than last times, but it was a good place to stop. I hope you like it! :) Please review and I'll update faster!**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry leapt at his Godfather who caught him easily, laughing, and swung him around.

"Is everyone here? Are they all alright? How did you get here?" Harry still had about a million unanswered questions for the adults, who were watching him with expressions of mixed relief and worry. Sirius glanced at James, his own eyes also demanding answers.

Later, his best friend mouthed with a strained smile.

"Only me, Uncle Remmy, and Ellie and Lucius are here, imp," Sirius ruffled Harry's hair fondly, "and we arrived here by personal invite from the Dark fucking-supposed-to-be-dead Lord himself. Care to explain, James? Lily? Sev?" His dark eyes narrowed.

Severus rolled his eyes. Trust Black to be dramatic, he thought derisively. Whilst the majority of Severus's old feelings had long ago been changed, his friendship with Sirius was still pretty much non-existent.

"We've been granted neutrality," James said slowly, "in the war."

"What!?"

"Are you serious!?"

Remus and Sirius exploded, their eyes widening. Lily nodded.

"We'll explain more...later, with the others." She wrapped a protective arm around her son. Sirius watched the exchange and his eyes flickered, understanding dawning on his face.

"That would be nice, now...where exactly are we?" He frowned.

"Voldemort's Manor house," Severus sneered, "I would've thought even you, Black, could have figured that out."

"We can't all be genius's you know, Snivellus, some of us have _lives," _Sirius shot back. Harry stiffened beside his mother and Lily shot a warning glare at Severus and Sirius. Sirius looked down, abashed, and Severus smiled apologetically at Harry.

"Sorry, love, me and Black don't see eye to eye all the time."

"Pah, most of the time," Sirius coughed. James creased up laughing. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled away from Lily to sit down cross legged on the floor.

"What?" He stared up at the adults, "I'm tired. It is still the middle of the night, you know."

"Actually," James checked his watch, "sorry, love, I think you'll find it's closer to dawn. It's five thirty seven."

"Nap time," Harry mumbled, curling up into a ball on the wooden floor.

"Harry, you can't sleep on the floor," Lily sighed, emerald eyes amused.

"Don't care."

A large, double bed appeared along the far wall, between the tall window looking out at the beautiful grounds, and the bookshelves. Everyone stared at it, wide eyed.

_Need I point out the obvious, that beds are for sleeping on, not staring gormlessly at,_ Voldemort's disembodied voice rang out through the room. No one moved. (In Harry's defense, he was actually asleep on the floor).

_Please, do not insult my hospitality. I am only keeping you here for the coming day, I am not imprisoning you all for the rest of your existence. Now please, kindly remove yourself from my floor, which you may have noticed is not the dungeon, and sleep on the bed I have conjured. _

Harry snored loudly, and Lily and James looked at each other, bemused. Sirius's mouth was open so wide he may as well have been trying to eat flies, and Remus looked as if he were in need of the bed lest he faint.

_Wake up, child,_ Voldemort sounded irritated. Harry snuffled and twitched, curling up tighter, when all of a sudden an invisible force picked him up and carried him over to the bed, placing him on the sheets. The same invisible force pulled the duvet over his sleeping body. James and Sirius stared, dumbfounded.

Who knew that, when it came to horcruxes, Voldemort did, in fact, perhaps own a tiny bit of a heart? That really was miraculous. Or weird.

(HPHP)

It was late, and Lily sat on the window seat, knees hugged to her chest, staring out at the grounds. They were stunning, even in the moonlight. She felt a nudge inside of her and smiled. Rosa was moving about a lot today. The rest of her family had all fallen asleep a while ago in the early hours of morning, but she was still awake, thinking.

Harry.

He had a piece of Voldemort inside of him. As she thought about it she felt her palms begin to sweat and her heart race. Her son had a slice of Voldemort latched onto his soul. Was it harming him? Would it hurt him? Would it affect Harry in years to come? She just wanted her family to be safe. And they were. From this same piece of darkness came protection; but how would the rest of the wizarding world fare with the knowledge?

In truth, she knew.

Harry would be in danger. She had to keep him safe. No one could find out. Voldemort certainly wouldn't want anyone to find out, but how would they explain to Albus the fact that they were now neutral in a war they had fought so actively in last time? Voldemort is supposedly 'dead' anyway, Lily thought, feeling her heart ease slightly, no one even knows he is still alive yet.

They would be fine.

"Lily?" Severus touched her shoulder lightly, making her jump. She smiled up at him, but it was strained.

"It'll be okay," he said quietly. She nodded and leaned her head back against him.

"Ellie's here, Sev," she murmured, looking at him closely, green eyes concerned. Severus's jaw clenched in anger. "And Jay, Voldemort had the snatchers brought to him, it seems they kidnapped the Harry and the others and were going to take them to him to gain his respect." Severus snorted, and his black eyes flashed furiously. "Voldemort dealt with them all," Lily sighed. She too had been hoping to get some revenge on what had happened to her son.

"I wish I could have had my go at him," Severus growled, bitterly. "What he did to Ellie..." He trailed off, fists clenched.

"Well, now's your chance, Sev," James's voice chuckled from behind them. He rested a hand on Lily's hair. "Now, what is my wife and best friend doing up together at this time of the night?" He teased, jokingly, "wouldn't be being unfaithful, would you, Lils?"

Lily smacked him across the chest.

"Definitely," she teased.

"I wouldn't date a muggle-born if you paid me," the Potion's Master said with a straight face. Lily mock glared at him.

"Of course not, slugs are much more your type, aren't they, Sevvy?" She replied sweetly. Severus rolled his eyes and James grinned.

"Anyhoo, as I was saying before we got side-tracked, now is the perfect time for you to get with a certain, attractive witch."

"Now who's being unfaithful," Lily winked. Severus blushed.

"Well, I, ah, I...um," he stumbled over his words.

"She's vulnerable, Sev, in need of a 'friend'."

"James! Ellie needs help and support, not men trying to jump her at first opportunity!" Lily said in exasperation.

"Well, Sev, can be this friend," James waggled his eyebrows.

"Potter."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Harry woke to laughter. Loud, slightly out of control laughter. He sighed and stretched, his bed huge and soft and warm. Sunlight filtered in through the window, and Fluffy was curled up at the end of his bed, snoozing quietly...just the average day. Wait.

"Omg!" Harry sat bolt right up as he remembered the past night's events.

"Morning Hare-bear," Lily smiled at him as she came into his room with a tray of pancakes and cereal and sat down on his bed.

"Mum!" Harry yelped, staring around the unfamiliar room with wide eyes. He frowned. He swore there hadn't been a bed in here last night. Nor had there been Fluffy for that matter. Lily giggled at her son's expression.

"How did Fluffy get here?" Harry asked as he picked p a pancake and took a massive bite, dribbling syrup down his chin. "Ad where did this bed come from?"

"Fluffy was here when we woke up, and you-know-who added the bed for you," his mother said casually.

"Wha-!" Harry choked on a mouthful of pancake and stared at Lily with huge eyes. He looked as if she'd told him he was...well, she actually couldn't really think of a fate worse than sleeping in the Dark Lord's bed at the current time.

"I'm sleeping in _his_ bed! Ewwww!" Harry looked horrified and he scrambled hastily out of the sheets and fell ungracefully onto the floor. Lily laughed.

"Harry, love, it's just a bed," she rolled her eyes. "It's clean."

"But Voldemort's slept in it!" Harry stared at the huge double bed apprehensively. "If he even sleeps. Do you think I've caught something?"

James and Sirius walked into the room to Harry's last comment and both cracked up laughing.

"Let's hope not, imp," Sirius gasped, "it might be contagious!"

"Nothing that you don't already have, right then, Padfoot?" Harry replied cheekily.

"Right, imp, don't make me come over there..." His godfather threatened, beginning to stride menacingly towards Harry.

"Sirius!" Lily sighed, "he's eating his breakfast."

"Oh! Pancakes, my favorite!" Sirius winked at Harry.

"Mum, when are we going home?" Harry asked curiously.

"This evening, love," Lily smiled as she ruffled his messy hair.

"Gerrof gerrof," he scowled, "Why then, why can't we go now?"

"You-know-who has to sort some things out first, sweetheart," James sat down on the bed, much to Sirius and Harry's horror.

"What kinds of stuff?" Harry questioned. Lily and James smiled at each other. "Like papers like Ron's Dad has to sign when muggles end up with wizard stuff?"

"Yes," Lily nodded, hoping to satisfy her ever-curious son, "paper work."

"The Dark Lord does paper work?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well..."

"Do you think he would show me?"

Sirius boggled at his godson.

"Do you have a death wish, imp?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It's just paper work, it's not like it's important."

James rolled his eyes.

The room was quiet for a while as Harry ate his breakfast with Sirius sneaking bits off of his plate, and James was lead back on the bed, eyes closed.

"I really want a Calypso," Lily said wistfully, "...the red ones, you know, the muggle lolly." James sat up and looked at her warily.

"How much do you want one, Lils?"

"As much as I want-oh! I want a Magnum too, like the muggle ice cream. Oooh, so chocolaty, but the one with bits of hazelnut on the outside..." Her eyes became dreamy. James groaned.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Nothing nothing!" He raised his hands in surrender. "If that's what you're craving then, that's fine. It's better than last time," he muttered under his breath.

"What was it last time, Dad?" Harry asked curiously, licking the syrup from his fork.

"Shower sponges," James wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ew you ate shower sponges!" Harry cried, staring at his mother in disbelief.

"No! I smelled them," Lily snorted, "they used to smell so nice, it was so addictive..."

"Oh, please no," James's eyes widened at the look on his wife's face. "Lily no, please..."

"Jaamess," she smiled brightly, fluttering her eyelashes, "can you get me a shower sponge please?"

* * *

**Another short chapter, but an appropriate ending. REVIEW and you will be rewarded :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was confused. Why was Voldemort allowing them neutrality in a war his parents and friends had been fighting so vehemently in for such a long time? And what was with the Dark Lord's apparent leniency and forgiveness? He'd been lead to believe that Voldemort was cold, merciless, insane at his best, and completely, irrevocably unforgiving with a terrifyingly short temper to boot, but, from what he'd seen so far, this seemed...untrue. Voldemort seemed...nice?

No, wrong word.

Okay?

Aloof?

Incredibly intelligent. Yes. Manipulative. Yes. But pure evil? An insane mass murderer? No.

He actually seemed kind of normal, in an uptight, superior, muggle politician sort of way.

Harry sighed, swinging his legs as he sat on the large, and very comfortable, bed. It had Slytherin green duvets and pillows though, but he was actually quite fond of the emerald green; it looked nice with his black hair and same-shade eyes. Harry turned away guiltily. He was a Gryffindor, he wasn't meant to like green.

That's stupid really, he argued in his head. Just because I'm in Gryffindor doesn't mean it should dictate what colours I can and can't like. Who even decided that anyway?

"I agree with you, Harry," a smooth, liquid voice made him leap about a foot in the air in fright.

"Gah!" Harry yelped, spinning around to see Voldemort standing in the doorway, arms folded, an amused expression on his face, "don't DO that!"

"Do what?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow in query. "Walk through the door? This is my house you know, these are my doors, I have more right than you do to move through them."

"Creep up on people," Harry muttered, heart rate slowing. "I know it's your house. It's very nice, by the way," why he felt the need to point this out he had no idea.

"Thank you," the Dark Lord looked like he was having a difficult time not laughing. Harry waited for the other to speak. He'd sought out Harry, so he must have wanted to say something to him. Voldemort's blue eyes pierced the young Gryffindor intently, scrutinizing him as if he were a particularly fascinating object. It was only then that Harry realised how young the Dark Lord was. And how human he was. Everyone had told how Voldemort was hideous and deformed, like a snake.

"Why do you not look like a snake anymore?" He asked curiously.

Voldemort did laugh out loud at this.

"I never did look like a snake, Harry, that was only a glamour. I would never let myself get that ugly."

"That insinuates that you think you're good looking, which means you have a very high opinion of yourself and are arrogant and vain," Harry analysed, not really realising what he was saying. Voldemort's lips twitched.

"Duly noted," he smirked, "now come, Harry, your parents are downstairs." Harry walked over to the door warily, not trusting the Dark Lord not to bite, metaphorically speaking, despite the clear differences which had come to light regarding his fearsome reputation. Voldemort's eyes gleamed at this.

"I will not hurt you, you are under my protection now."

"Why?" Harry challenged. He didn't like not understanding.

Voldemort looked at him, head cocked slightly to one side, as if he were considering. The next second a large and heavy volume was pressed into his hands by the others pale, slender fingers.

"Read this and see if you can come to the conclusion yourself. Your mother is a very bright witch, I wonder if you have inherited her intellect."

Harry looked at the cover.

"The Dark Arts: The Darkest of Magic," he looked up, horrified. Voldemort smirked.

"Relax, Harry. Just because the label of this type of magic is 'Dark', it does not equate to the frequently mislayed opinion that it is evil. There is no such thing as good or evil magic, it is all just varying degrees of power, fueled by different emotions."

Harry's face must have been blank, because it seemed that the Dark Lord was having difficulty refraining from rolling his eyes.

"Dark isn't evil, it is just a different form of magic which is mainly powered by the more negative emotions, hence where the term 'evil' unsuitably comes into play, as Dark magic is cast using emotions such as hatred or anger. Light magic is the opposite, as emotions such as happiness or love are traditionally used to cast it," he explained, his voice smooth and fluid. Harry thought, absent mindedly, that Voldemort would've made a good teacher.

"But if you have to be feeling angry in order to cast Dark spells," Harry began, "doesn't that mean that the spell you cast is evil or bad? Because you cast it angrily, probably hoping to hurt other people?"

"No," the Dark Lord shook his head, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "not quite. For example, if you used Dark magic in order to save your friends lives, for example, by killing the person who was about to take them, then Dark magic is not bad as it has been used for a good purpose."

"But you killed someone." Harry said stubbornly. "That's wrong."

"But by killing them you have then removed a threat, meaning that you have saved more lives than you took, which is a good thing," Voldemort countered. Harry was silent for a moment, analysing this information.

"That does make sense," he said after a while, his killing curse green eyes slightly unfocused as his brain worked hard to process this different perspective. Voldemort had a pleased look on his face, and Harry has the distinct feeling he had just passed a test. He then remembered the other question that he'd been wondering for ever since he'd seen that Voldemort did not, indeed, look like an evil maniac whose name suited him down to the ground.

"Did your parents call you Voldemort? Because it's quite a weird name, no offence."

The Dark Lord looked surprised.

"You think my name is weird?" His eyebrows furrowed, as if trying to work something out. "I spent my later years at Hogwarts devising that name for myself, a name that I knew one day people would fear to speak, and you think that it is weird?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, pretending to think, "Voldemort...hmm, yep, still strange sounding."

The Dark Lord was studying him closely, an odd expression on his face. He was silent for a long time, and Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable. What had he been thinking, insulting the elder's name? He was Voldemort, for crying out loud!

"Tom," he said quietly, his blue eyes sharp, scrutinising, "my christened name was Tom Riddle."

"That's a nice name," Harry swallowed uncertainly. Voldemort smiled slightly.

"Thank you, you are the first to ever say that to me," he said softly. "Any more questions, Harry?" He asked, amused.

"Um, why do you look so young?"

"How old am I supposed to look?" If he didn't know better he would swear the Dark Lord was teasing him.

"At least...50," Harry thought furiously. Fifty was reasonable, right?

"You are correct, however I was roughly fifty. When my killing curse rebounded it destroyed my body and a part of me." Harry once again had the feeling he was under a test.

"So how are you standing here now? If your body was destroyed then you should have been reduced to only your soul and a...spirit like thing? But then you said you lost a part of _you_ which I'm assuming had something to do with your age, meaning that your older self was...destroyed?" Voldemort was nodding his head, a small smile playing on his mouth. Harry continued, "and then somehow, when you didn't die, I don't know why, you just became...younger."

"Almost correct. Read the book, it should help you to puzzle things through," Voldemort reached over to tousle Harry's hair, and harry's eyes widened in shock. The Dark Lord smirked.

"But how old are you now?" Harry persisted.

"Sixteen."

"Wow, a sixteen year old Dark Lord," Harry said sarcastically, "most of the wizarding world who fights you is older than you, that's ridiculous." Voldemort looked smug.

"I still think that Voldemort is a stupid name, you should've stuck with Tom. It's much more suited to your non-evil looking, young face." Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"Would it make you happy if you could call me Tom?" He asked, politely mocking. Harry shrugged.

"I was going to call you Tom anyway, but thanks for the offer!"

Tom's eyes narrowed.

"You're very disrespectful." He stated. "Do they teach you anything at Hogwarts in the areas of decorum or etiquette anymore?" Harry grinned.

"They wouldn't need to teach me anyway, I'm too awesome, they wouldn't want to mess with my awesomeness."

"Awesomeness is not a word."

Harry shrugged. Tom rolled his eyes.

"You're parents are waiting for you downstairs. They're probably beginning to think I've killed you and disposed of your body in Australia in the time it has taken to collect you."

"I've always wanted to go to Australia," Harry mused as they walked down the corridor. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really all you got from that?"

"You couldn't kill me; look how badly it went the first time. I told you, my awesomeness was too much," Harry dismissed.

"Test me, Gryffindor, and you'll discover that I have completely no qualms or fears of you surviving the next time," Tom smirked as Harry paled. "Besides, you'd find it rather difficult to see Australia if you were dead, loss of eye usage and all that."

Harry grinned.

"You underestimate my capabilities. My eyes will see forever more; death will have no impact to be superior seeing skills."

"Says the eleven year old boy with glasses," Tom replied in amusement. "Dream on, Golden Boy, dream on."

"Why am I called 'Golden Boy'?" Harry frowned in distaste.

"Because you are in Gryffindor," Tom spoke slowly as if talking to a five year old, "and one of the colours is gold. And Dumbledore-" he said the name as if it were a disgusting piece of slime on his shoe-"was in Gryffindor and he apparently adores you. That makes you Golden Boy."

"Whatever you say, Tommie," Harry grinned cheekily.

"Call me Tommie again and I will hex out your tongue," Tom promised, deadpan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you prefer Thomas the Tank Engine?" He snorted.

"Harry..."

"Yes?"

"Start running."

* * *

**Okay, so new chapter. Really not happy with it, I have no idea where I am going with this, all I know is that I want Harry and Tom to be friends, in a Tom-mentors-Harry kind of way. It also fits well with how Tom (voldemort) is not so evil anymore, and my story is basically ending in slash where Dumbledore's secrets and true colours come to light. Traditional horcrux thing, Harry as a sacrifice etc etc...So yeah.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU.**

**Apologies for this :') I don't know what's come over me**


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Mum," Harry asked, turning his gaze to the red headed witch in front of him, "where's Uncle Sev?"

"Sev's going to be staying here with Ellie until she's fully recovered, champ," James winked at his son and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Immediately a mammoth sized grin stretched across Harry's face and he snickered gleefully.

"Is Ellie gonna be Uncle Sev's girlfriend, Dad?" He creased up, guffawing, "imagine Uncle Sev with a girlfriend! Do you think I could be his wingman? Do you think they'd get married? Do you think I can-"

"Whatever you were about to say Mr Potter, I suspect it would be highly inappropriate and most definitely better kept within your smug little head, now, don't you think?" Snape's silky voice cut through the air behind them, making Harry jump and spin around guiltily.

"Sorry, Uncle Sev, didn't see you there," he mumbled, peering intently at the floor.

Harry saw Voldemo-_Tom_'s, mouth twitch out from the corner of his eye, from where he had been watching their exchange from the other side of the hall, a smirk playing across his features. James was already doubled over laughing, avoiding a hard smack aimed at him from Lily, who looked a cross between exasperated, and amused.

"Obviously," Severus said dryly, rolling his eyes. "Buck up Potter, you're incessant laughing is giving me a headache," he glared at James, who grinned back brazenly.

"Little touchy, Sevs?" He wrapped an arm around the taller wizard's shoulder, who shrugged him off irritably. "Wasn't a certain, aaaaaaaattractive young witch pleased to be tended to by such a good looking, dark, mysterious Healer?"

Harry giggled, and then coughed loudly when his mother shot him a look, her own lips twitching.

"No." Snape clenched his teeth.

James was momentarily bewildered.

"What?"

"No, she was not pleased to see me," Snape bit out, "and if you're going to be a prat about it Potter, then it was really nice talking to you, and living with you, but I quite frankly do not care to spend the rest of my life living around an idiotic, arrogant, Gryffindor_ prat_, so if you will excuse me, I will be departing now, and finding my own residence elsewhere."

James stood there with his mouth hanging open, shocked.

"You're moving in with Ellie, Sev!" Sirius bounded over, clapping Snape on the shoulder, "brilliant news! Congratulations!"

"Get off me dog," Severus hissed. "No, I will not be moving in with Ellie, because Ellie does not care to see me, or speak to me, or want anything at all to do with me! I meant move into my _own _place, _alone_, without any of you interfering, exuberant, painfully loud, annoying imbeciles!" He shouted.

Everyone froze, eyes wide, not daring to say a word. Snape was breathing heavily, anger, and hurt, clear in his eyes.

"Now, as touching and amusing as this all is," Tom Riddle's voice purred from the sidelines, "you are all still in my house, and invading my hospitality, when I have asked you all kindly to leave. Now, assuming from this sudden outburst that nobody is to be staying with the young Miss Eleanor, none of you have any further business here, so if you prefer to stay bodily intact, you will all graciously remove yourselves from this building immediately." His voice changed to a venomous hiss towards the end. "Apart from Harry, who is welcome to reside here as often as he wishes."

"Love to stay, Tommy, but this bit of family drama is too hilarious to miss out on," Harry quipped, grinning. There was an intake of breath from the others.

"Call me Tommy one more time and you'll be staying here in pieces, Potter," the Dark Lord smirked. "Now go."

"Wait," Severus ground out, "Ellie is going to be taken care of? She is going to be looked after properly?"

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Of course, don't worry yourself so, Severus, your young witch will be back in your arms very soon, have no fear." His tone taunted Snape, who stiffened. "If I have to ask you all again, you will each be losing your most favourite body part, and yours Black, will be the most unpleasant, so I would start getting used to the fact that it'd be wise to find a partner who is also infertile."

Sirius winced, and paled, and rushed to the Floo, with a hasty 'goodbye, thanks!' called over his shoulder.

Tom laughed softly.

(HPHP)

"Harry, what were you thinking, calling Voldemort 'Tommy'?!" Lily exclaimed as soon as they'd all piled back through the Floo into the Potter's lounge.

"Yeah, don't antagonise him, mate, he's a bloody maniac," Sirius frowned, wincing and shaking his head. James grinned and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Padfoot, I'm sure he's all talk," he winked.

Sirius shuddered, "I don't intend to find out."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it'd be an improvement Sirius," she smiled sweetly.

"Why you little-" Sirius took a threatening step towards the witch who shrieked and ducked behind the armchair, laughing.

"Hey, what does my wife know about how my best friend would look without his knackers?" James winked, grinning mischievously as he grabbed Lily from behind, pinning her to his chest.

"A lot more than you'd like, darling," she teased.

James started tickling her ribs, making her squeal.

"Ha," Sirius laughed loudly, "like I'd show off my big, manly parts to a mudblood."

"Oy!" Lily and James both shouted in indignation.

"Enough talk about your tiny manly parts, Padfoot," James shook his head, "they're so small they're barely worth all this talk-"

"Excuse me!?"

"-, and Harry doesn't want to hear all this, look, you're mentally scarring my poor son here, look at him."

They all looked at Harry, who was lying across the sofa, laughing.

"You've made him go loopy," James said sadly.

"That's your bloodlines, Prongs," Sirius sniggered.

"Severus is being rather quiet on all this, any excuse to insult Padfoot and it's done," James looked at the dark wizard who was slumped in a high wooden chair by the fireplace, which someone had lit with a blue flame. He stood abruptly and strode from the room.

Lily and James exchanged glances.

"I'll go," Lily said quietly, slipping out the room after Snape.

"Sev?" She called softly, closing the kitchen door behind her wandlessly.

"Go away."

"No," she flicked her wand at the stove, which sparked to life, casting a warm glow on the soft blue walls and honey soaked table, and sent the kettle zooming over to the flames. Mugs soared out the cupboard next, clinking together merrily, and skidded along the worktop to the tea and coffee jars, where spoons started cheerfully dumping in spoonful after spoonful of sugar.

The familiar sounds were homely, and filled Lily with a sense of quiet she hadn't felt since that night with the Snatchers.

She set a steaming cup of coffee down next to Severus, and pulled out a chair which he sank into grudgingly,

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently.

"What is there to talk about?"

Lily just looked at him.

"Merlin's beard, Lils, it's just a girl, I don't give a fuck what she thinks about me," he snapped. She flinched at his tone.

"Look, I know that what she's done has upset you, but maybe if you give her a few-"

"Didn't you hear me? Are you hard of hearing suddenly? I said I didn't care."

"We both know that that isn't true," Lily replied quietly.

"It is."

"Sev, she's just been through quite a traumatic experience, her family were killed, that man, Jay, he was horrible to her, can you blame her that she doesn't want to have another romant-"

"What, you think I'd hurt her too? You think that because my father was a dick to my mother that I'll be the same?" Severus demanded, livid, turning to face her with fury in his eyes.

"No! No, Sev of course not, you know that's not what I mean!" She said angrily, "I'm just saying that she probably doesn't want to be involved with anything at the moment, but give her time and I'm sure she'll come round. She needs you to be her friend at the moment, that's what she needs."

"She said she didn't want to even see me."

"Perhaps she wasn't thinking straight?"

"What, now she's mentally deficient?" He snapped.

"You know that's not what I said, stop twisting everything I say!"

"Then stop butting into my private life," he sneered, "you think you can save everything, don't you? You think you can help everyone? Just because your life is perfect, doesn't mean everyone else wants theirs to be. Doesn't mean everyone else wants to aspire to be just like you. Some people are perfectly happy on their own. Without a girlfriend, or a wife...or kids. Alone. That's how I'm meant to be," his voice broke.

"Oh Sev," Lily whispered, "you know that isn't true."

"It is," he said brokenly. "Who would want me? I'm not exactly handsome, am I? I, I always make a fool of myself around her, I never know what to say. I'm not funny, I can be rude, horrible, I'm cynical. My nose. Why on earth would she want me? Why would anyone-"

"Stop," Lily took his face firmly in her hands, staring into his dark eyes, brimming with an ocean of pain unfathomable to any who had never been in a love that is broken, or not received. "You are one of the kindest, most caring people I know. Harry adores you. You're like a second father to him. James loves you, you're his best friend. You're strong, and tall, and a gentleman, those things are all very attractive, Sev," she winked at him. "You have so many friends, and you already have a family. We're your family. And we may be exuberant, excitable prats, or whatever you called us, but we're all here for you. So buck up, and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Tomorrow, we'll go visit her again, and if she's still not up for it, then I guess James _and me _will be your wingmen."

Snape snorted, a disgusting wet sound which made them both laugh.

"Great, then I'll have even less of a chance than normal," he said dryly, rubbing his face tiredly with his hands, stained methylene blue from potions.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes. "Now drink up, I know just the cure for heartache," she said positively, leaping to her feet.

"What?" Severus wrinkled his nose, eyeing her disdainfully. "I'm not throwing another slumber party for Harry and Co. ever again. That wasn't fun. That ended in disaster. And heartache. That was the cause of my heartache."

"Don't be so dramatic," she rolled her eyes again. "You're just taking Harry flying."

"Can I have his broom this time? I don't want to pick him up from the kitchen floor again."

"Nope, because then we'd be picking you up from a ditch in Timbuktu," she winked.

"Fine," Snape sighed, "if I must. Anything to keep the little brat happy," he smirked as Lily sprayed him with soapy water from where the cups were washing themselves in the sink.

"You like Quidditch really," she said, smirking, "you just don't want to admit it."

Severus glowered at her mildly.

"Like is a strong word, Lils."

She shook her head at him, "just go. Please entertain my husband and son for me while I try to cook some dinner, oh, and send in Sirius to help me!"

"I'm not helping! I've got a bad arm!" A voice yelled from the lounge.

"It'll get worse if you don't get your ass here now, Black!" Lily yelled back.

There was a muttered response which sounded a bit like, 'stupid, demanding witch', followed by a thump and a muffled 'ow'.

Lily smirked.

A sheepish Sirius appeared in the doorway, carefully opening the door and ducking strangely, as if to avoid any hexes being thrown his way.

"Anything I can do, Lils? Peeling potaters or anything? I'm all yours." He rubbed his backside with a pained expression on his face.

"Bit sore, Padfoot" Lily asked innocently.

"James didn't take kindly to me calling you stupid, says that's his job," he shook his head, "I tell you, its getting a bit domestic in here, he said it'll be my balls next."

Lily and Severus cracked up laughing.

"That's right, Padfoot!" James called from the sitting room, "just keep your language civil about my wife."

"Why does everyone want to castrate me today? What's wrong with my nuts?" Sirius complained.

"They're disgusting," Harry shouted, laughing. They could hear him thundering upstairs to get his broom.

"Enough of your cheek, squirt," his Godfather shouted back. "At least I have nuts!"

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. "Can we please move on from your knackers!"

"With pleasure," he replied darkly. "If anyone mentions my balls anymore, unless it's to compliment them, I'll hex them."

"I don't know what's more scary, Black with a wand, or Black with no balls," Severus snickered.

Sirius glared at him.

The doorbell made them all stop.

"Who ever rings the doorbell...?" Lily asked, puzzled, worry creasing her forehead.

Severus was on his feet, halfway across the kitchen, wand out, when James's voice made him pause.

"Lily?" His tone was strangled, like he had something in his throat, "your sister is here."

* * *

**Hi everyone, a new chapter! Obviously I haven't written in a while, so I hope I got the characters right, and I hope you leave a review, particularly on what you think I should do about the Severus/Ellie situation. Personally, I ship them! What do you all think?**

**Cheers :)**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Seven months later**_

The sun was bright in the sky, and stiflingly hot as it streamed in through the windows in the library, the sky outside a vibrant, hot blue. Screams and shouts could be heard drifting in from the grounds, where other students were relaxing in the lazy June heat, playing with the giant squid and lying underneath the shade of the large trees who's branches drifted sleepily in the faint breeze. Everyone else's exams were over.

Apart from the first years History of Magic.

"This is useless," Ron said after ten minutes of tense silence, broken only by Hermione's furious scratching with her quill. "I'm never gonna remember the difference between Uric the Evil and …...Emeric the Oddball!"

"It's Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball," Hermione replied absently, without looking up from her pages and pages of notes. Harry stretched his head out on the cool wood of the table, and closed his eyes, revelling in the darkness beneath his eyelids.

Exams seemed to have lasted for months on end.

"Whatever," Ron snarled, stabbing his quill ferociously into the ink well to scribble out the offending words. Hermione raised her head from her feverish reading to glare at him as ink spattered all over her work.

"Ron!" She snapped.

"What?" Ron muttered. The bushy haired witch scowled at him and reached to yank a piece of parchment from under Harry's head, causing him to nearly fall from his chair. Draco snorted as Harry picked his glasses from off the floor.

"Here. Read this," Hermione pushed the parchment at Ron. "It's about Uric the Oddball."

"I don't give a toss about bloody Uric," Ron looked wistfully outside, "he can go -"

"Ronald!" Hermione favoured him another glare.

Harry, who had been trying hard not to laugh at Ron's comment, hastily looked away from Draco when he caught his eye, smirking.

"What d'ya reckon Harry," Ron nudged him in the ribs, "in a week we'll be at your place. No more school, no more exams," Ron leaned back in his chair, grinning, "I won't even have to see Percy all summer! We can play Quidditch every day - "

"We'll have homework too, you know," Hermione interrupted, "We'll need to do that too." Ron pulled a face at Harry. "It's a good thing your parents are professors, Harry," Hermione added loftily, "it might do Ron good to actually _learn _for once, rather than just copy my work."

Draco whistled.

"Low blow, Mione."

Hermione smirked.

Ron was sat there gaping like a fish.

"Why would I want to do work," Ron said incredulously, "why should I care who Uric the Oddest Nutter is?"

Draco bit back a laugh, turning it hastily into a hacking cough as Madam Pince walked by, glowering at him.

"Someone needs to take her out," the blonde said with a snicker. Ron wrinkled his nose.

"I wouldn't if you paid me a thousand galleons!"

Hermione shot him a disapproving look.

"That's so rude!"

"She's a grumpy old crone, she probably says worse about us!"

"Maybe she does, but I wouldn't blame her if I had people like you in _my _library!"

Madam Pince rounded the corner and they hastily fell silent.

"Look at her," Ron whispered, as she disappeared again, "who'd ever want to kiss her? D'you think all librarians are that repulsive and bad tempered?"

Harry privately thought Ron was crossing a line, as he remembered what Hermione had once told him; that she'd wanted to own a library when she was younger. Draco looked at him quickly and it was clear he was thinking the same thing.

"Maybe books do it to you, you know," Ron continued, oblivious to Harry and Draco's warning looks, and the growing fury on Hermione's face, "turn people into ugly, sour toads -"

"As opposed to ignorant, pig headed, brainless idiots who are now going to fail their History of Magic exam!" Hermione hissed venomously, standing up and snatching all of her work off of the table, including Uric the Oddball.

She flounced off out of the library without a backwards glance, school bag swinging from her shoulder.

"Well," Ron's cheeks were red, "that's just great. Now I'm never going to know about Uric the Famous Loser."

"You should've thought of that before you said librarians were sour toads," Draco said wisely.

"Shut up Malfoy," he said grumpily, "it's not my fault she's got a bee in her bonnet about books."

"Come on," Harry said bracingly, ignoring the laughter and shouts from outside as Ron stared once again, wistfully out of the window. "We've only got an hour left before the exam."

Twenty minutes seemed to pass in a haze as names and dates swirled around Harry's mind, none of them really going in. He kept thinking about his parents, and how soon it was until Rosa was born. He couldn't wait to see his little sister. His mum had gone crazy with baby clothes last weekend, his dad had wrote to Harry, and sent pictures of all of Harry's old baby clothes dyed pink. _Your Mum wouldn't use magic to change their colour, _James had written in a messy scrawl very similar to Harry's, _nah, that's too easy, so she filled the sink with pink dye and put all your old tops and vests and stuff in it! The sinks still pink now..._

Harry bit back a laugh at the chaos that was awaiting him back home.

Home.

He couldn't wait to go home.

Hermione, Ron and Draco were coming round his this summer; his parents had thought it would be a good idea for his friends to be there when Rosa was still small, in case he got lonely when she took up all their time. Sirius and Remmy were staying too, and Uncle Sev. The house was going to be really full. Harry smiled. He was glad. He loved seeing all his friends and family. This summer was going to be the best. They just has to get through History of Magic first...

Harry turned his attention reluctantly to his notes of the goblin wars. Honestly, he knew all this already but he felt bad for Ron, who struggled a lot, and pretended to be studying hard. He came across a mention of Uric, and handed the parchment to the red headed boy.

"Thanks Harry," Ron said gratefully, "I can't seem to find anything on Uric in any of my notes..."

"I think you were asleep in that lesson, Weasley," Draco winked. Ron threw a scrunched up piece of paper at the blond.

"Thanks _Draco, _darling," he said sweetly, laughing loudly as Draco's cheeks reddened. Draco's mother called him darling and they'd never let him live it down.

"Shut it."

"Uric the Oddball was a famous, eccentric wizard who was most known for wearing a jellyfish as a hat..." Ron read aloud, screwing up his nose which caused his freckles to disappear.

Harry laughed.

"You could wear a jellyfish too, Ron," he grinned, "then you can be famous like Uric!"

"Famous for being a crackpot, you mean," Ron sniggered, "that's more Draco's line of work."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"He was a very influential wizard, Ron," Harry said sagely, "I really think you could be just like him one day, you have a lot of potential."

"Shut up, Harry," Ron said, just as the bell rang throughout the school, and Professor McGonagall's amplified voice could be heard telling all of the first years to make their way down to the Great Hall to their History of Magic exam.

"Shit," Ron swore, as they packed up their bags and left the library. "I was so busy with Uric and Emeric I forgot to look at the Goblin Wars."

"It'll be fine," said Harry bracingly, "they all have stupid names like Bogrod the bad, and Ew the Evil, just make them up."

"Ew the evil," Draco laughed, "I don't think old Binn's'll fall for that, Harry."

Harry saw Hermione's bushy head in front of them and hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey Hermione," he fell into step besides her.

"Oh, hey Harry," Hermione's face seemed relieved it wasn't Ron. She smiled at him. "I don't think I've learnt all of the Goblin date enough," she fretted, "I'm sure I missed something out, do you know anything more about when Bogrod ruled and when he was defeated?"

Harry had thought that all they'd had to know about Bogrod was that he had ruled and had been defeated, not anything else.

He shook his head.

"No, did we have to know that?"

"Oh I don't know, I just thought it might've been useful you know, to know a bit more about him, in case there was a question..."

Harry smiled, shaking his head. Trust Hermione to want to include extra information. She reminded him of his mum and Uncle Sev; they were both famous for knowing more than anyone actually needed to know.

They stopped with the gaggle of other first years waiting outside the Great Hall doors, impatience was thick in the air; no one could wait for their final exam to be over.

Professor McGonagall appeared and called out silence.

"Your attention please. Can everyone line up in their Houses, in alphabetical order please; you've all done this enough now to know what order that is Mr Finnegan!" She said sternly to Seamus, who had been trying to sidle in next to Dean. Dean was feverishly reciting all of the goblin war dates, which was making Harry nervous. Was 1874 Bogrod? He didn't know...

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione whispered to him as she made her way further up the line.

"You too," he called after her.

Looking round he saw Ron at the back of the line, face red with concentration. He caught his eye and grinned. Good luck, mate, he mouthed. Ron rolled his eyes and made a slitting throat motion.

"And you Harry."

"We're ready for you now," McGonagall said. And they were ushered into the Hall.

It was stiflingly hot in the Great Hall. The giant swinging pendulum seemed to get slower with each swing. It really was mesmerising to stare at...Harry shook his head out of the sleepy daze he had fallen into. Come one Harry, he thought, you just did about Emeric...

The questions were duller than Binn's lessons.

_When did the Gargoyle Strike occur?_

_What happened during the Gargoyle Strike?_

1911, Harry inked to the first question. He pondered at the next. Was that about gargoyles? No, he had a feeling that it's name was misleading. McGonagall was standing at the front, her eyes slitted like a cats, watching everyone sternly. A cats...

Bingo! Harry thought. He quickly wrote down _wildcat strike of gargoyles, _to the second question and turned the page.

The sun was warm on his back, scorching him.

He wanted to go outside...

He wanted to fly on his broomstick and never sit in this hall ever again...

His thoughts drifted to Quidditch, and the summer, and how great it was going to be when Rosa was born. How cute she would be. And he would be a big brother. He thought about Tom Riddle, and how they hadn't heard from him since their brief and strange encounter at the start of the year. And how Sev hadn't seen Ellie since then either. His dad was going to get them together this summer, he'd said. Then Sev could be happy again. Harry was really looking forward to that. The summer was going to be so great, and they didn't have to see his fat cousin Dudley this year, or Uncle Vernon; Aunt Petunia had got a divorce back in October, she'd even visited them to tell them in person, and now she lived by herself in a small cottage in Dorset, which was still impeccably clean apparently, and his mum said she still probably spent most of her time nosing at the neighbours. Which were, in fact, cows.

"Time's up. Please finish writing and turn in your papers to me."

Harry started with a jolt.

The exam had finished.

It was over.

He turned around to grin at Ron, who gave him a thumbs up. Ron's hair was rumpled, as if he had been sleeping on his desk, and he wiped his eyes with his knuckles.

They all left the hall chattering loudly.

Everyone was talking about the summer, and their new found freedom, and the fact that they had no more exams and no more work until September, and where they were going on holiday, and if anyone wanted to go down to the lake to swim, and all the library books they could now return...

Only Hermione was talking about the exam, worrying about the principles of something Harry didn't hear, but he didn't care, it was finished...There was nothing left to worry about...

Then he saw Hedwig flying towards him.

"Hedwig?" He said in surprise.

The snowy owl landed on his outstretched arm with happy screech and gracefully extended her leg to give him the letter tied on.

"Who's it from Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"Dad," Harry said, mystified. His Dad had only wrote to him last night, to wish him luck in his last exam and tell him History of Magic's a waste of time anyway and only your mother ever paid attention one of Binn's lessons. Maybe Mum had done something else strange, like dying nappies pink, or something, he thought with a grin, opening the letter.

To Harry,

Your Mum's gone into labour early, she's having Rosa tonight. Don't worry, everything's fine, but Uncle Sev will meet you in his quarters as soon as you get this. I sent him a letter too.

Don't worry about anything, we're on our way to St Mungo's as you read this, and I'll meet you both there soon.

Love Dad

* * *

**So another chapter! Let's all hope Rosa is okay ;) **

**Please read and review! Thank you all! :) :) :) **


	23. Chapter 23

Harry bolted down to the dungeons, almost barrelling into a suit of armour and crashing through a group of Ravenclaw girls, who scowled at him angrily. Distantly he heard a loud smash from behind him and knew that Ron hadn't been quite so lucky with the armour.

"Oi watch it!" The broken suit shouted, gauntlet clattering in circles on the flagstone floor.

"Sorry!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Shut up you're not even alive," Harry would have laughed, had he not been so nervous, at Ron's response. "It hurt my toe more than you!"

"Honestly Ronald, you should've been more careful," Hermione scolded.

"Yeah, yeah-hey Harry! Slow down!"

"Harry what's going on? Why are we running?"

Harry didn't stop, he could see Uncle Sev's door was open and he was pounding towards it, praying he wasn't too late, that the man hadn't left without him...

BAM!

"Harry!" Harry sprawled across the floor, blinking dazedly. He'd landed on something soft, something black and squishy...Oh, Uncle Sev's stomach.

"Ooops, sorry Uncle Sev," he risked a look at Severus, holding back a laugh.

"Why on earth were you running fast enough to outdistance Mo Farah," Snape sat up, massaging his ribs, and fixing Harry with a mock glare. "I haven't had you running into me at full tilt since you were six."

Ron snorted at this as him and Hermione finally caught up with them, gasping for breath.

"Dad said Mum's having Rosa now," Harry said, gazing at Severus imploringly, "I didn't want to be late."

"Not a good enough reason to give yourself a heart attack," Snape replied dryly, "your mother would kill me if I let you die so close to my chambers."

"Your mum's having the baby?" Ron exclaimed loudly. "God Harry, I'd run the other way, babies never shut up, Ginny didn't."

"For God's sake Ron, you can't possibly remember Ginny as a baby, she's only a year younger than you," Hermione rolled her eyes. She turned a beaming smile of Harry. "Tell her congratulations from us, Harry."

Harry nodded, "I will." He looked at Snape, "c'mon Uncle Sev, let's go," he grabbed the Potion Master's hand and proceeded to drag him into his chambers to the fireplace.

"Harry you do realise your Mum has only just gone into labour and it's going to be a long while yet, we don't have to hurry."

"Yeah, but this is my sister! I don't wanna miss it! I want to hold her, I got her a teddy – shit!" Harry swore. "It's in -"

"-Language Potter!"

"-my dormitory."

"Say that again and I'll wash your mouth out with soap," Severus favoured him with a glare.

"That's child abuse," Harry said cheekily, shifting restlessly from foot to foot, almost as though he needed the toilet.

"Remember Harry, the number is 0800 11111," Hermione winked.

"Don't encourage him, Hermione," Severus's lips twitched upwards, "otherwise the latest addition to the Potter household will be a muggle telephone and Merlin knows how many ways James can mess that up."

Ron snorted.

"My Dad'd love one."

"Your Dad has one," Severus told him, holding back a grin at the red head's expression. "Along with a bloody Ford Anglia."

"I didn't know Dad had a feletone!" Ron said, amazed. "I want to use it! Harry," he turned to his best friend, "think, if you got one then we could talk to each other all the time!"

"Telephone, Ronald," Hermione corrected, sighing.

"And Arthur Weasleys is in pieces," Snape took a pinch of Floo powder and chucked it into the grate. "And I will die before I let James Potter near a muggle contraption which can easily reach the poor muggle police."

Harry snorted.

"Fair point, Sevvy."

Snape scowled at the nickname.

"Thank you, Hare-bear," he responded smoothly.

Ron sniggered.

"In," he told Harry, pointing at the fireplace.

"It is St Mungo's, right?" Harry asked as he took a pinch of Floo powder.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Alright, just asking," Harry muttered. He closed his eyes, "St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injury!" He just caught a glimpse of his friends waving him goodbye before he was spinning through the green flames. Flashes of other fireplace left an imprint on his eyelids as he zoomed past, the soot itching his eyes and the smoke stinging his throat.

The Floo really isn't that hygienic, he said out loud, then choking as he inhaled a rather large mouthful of ash.

Coughing, he was flung violently from the fireplace and would have fallen in an ungainly fashion to the floor had a pair of strong arms not grabbed him quickly and held him up.

Harry wiped his glasses with his fingers and looked up at his Dad.

"Dad!" He said excitedly, "Is Mum-"

"Right here, Harry," Lily Potter gave her son an amused smile. Harry gaped at her. Wasn't his mum supposed to be having Rosa? Why was she in the main lobby at St Mungo's?

"But I thought you were in labour!" Harry accused, "I ran all the way to the dungeons, Ron knocked over a suit of armour, I inhaled half the wizarding world's ash-"

James snorted and grinned at his son, "-your Mum is in labour, love, she's just in the very early stages."

"So why aren't you in a ward yet" Harry asked, still confused.

"I'm too early to be admitted yet, darling," Lily explained, putting at arm around her son's shoulders and hugging him to her side; her stomach was too large to hug normally.

"I told you we didn't have to hurry," Severus emerged from the Floo, shaking dust out of his black hair.

James grabbed his son and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Harry? Hurrying? Merlin oh Merlin, you've never hurried in your life for something that wasn't food or Quidditch...or beating one of us up."

"I'm going to beat you up now," Harry muttered, smirking.

"Oooo feisty," Lily winked, and then winced, pressing a hand to her stomach.

"Lil?" All the joking immediately dropped from James's face, replaced by concern. He put an arm around his wife. "Getting stronger?"

The red haired witch nodded, biting her lip.

"I'll get a nurse," James looked round, scanning the lobby for a Healer, when a woman appeared besides him, a woman with long dark hair and a familiar look about her...

"Ellie!" Harry recognised the nurse immediately, and his face broke into a huge grin.

"Hey there Harry," Ellie smiled at him widely before wrapping an arm around Lily and guiding her across the room. "How are you all?"

"Hi Ellie, it's great to see you," Lily tried to smile as well but it looked more of a grimace. "You're back at work?"

"Yup, only part time though," she rolled her eyes. "They refused to have me back full time until at least a couple of months, due to my _trauma_," she snorted.

James nodded understandably.

"That's only natural after what happened," he said, "they're breaking you back in gently." He winked.

"Are you still staying with Tom?" Harry asked curiously. His parents flinched at the Dark Lord's real name. Ellie nodded, face relaxed.

"Yeah, until I find another place of my own."

"What's it like living with him?" He asked another question.

"It's..." She paused, "it's actually...alright. I never thought I'd say that but it's not as bad as it sounds like it should be, living with the you-know-who."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't look like a snake anymore?" Harry suggested. "Do you eat dinner and that with him?" He really was curious about this whole living with Voldemort/Tom thing.

Ellie laughed and tousled his hair.

"I do sometimes. Sometimes I don't really see him much."

They were being lead down a long corridor, rooms on either side with glass windows looking in to the wards. One was filled with witches and wizards with various extra body parts; one man sported a bright feathery tail, another was burping fire every few seconds. And one witch even had feet squeezed into tiny teacups. Harry bit back a laugh as they walked past. Some people were really unfortunate.

James nudged him and snorted.

"Look at him, Harry," his father nodded to another ward on their left where a frazzled looking witch was beet red in the face as she tried to bat away hordes flying green – what was that? Oh, Harry's eyes teared up as he fought to hold back his mirth: bogeys.

The witch was fighting her own bogeys.

James coughed to cover up his own laughter and the witch turned to glare at them, having spied them through the window.

"Really Potter," Severus rolled his eyes, "how old are you?"

James poked out his tongue and waggled it, slipping his hand into the Potion Master's. Snape scowled and tried to pull away, but James held fast.

"Five," he smirked, before reaching out to lick Severus's cheek.

Snape yelped and stumbled backwards into Harry.

"Potter that's utterly and completely vile-"

Harry and James were laughing.

"I'll get you for that," Snape grumbled, aiming a swat at James but missing and hitting Harry instead, who yelped.

"Hey." Lily called, turning round to wink at them, "don't abuse my son during your flirting."

"Sorry Lily," James gave a mock salute

"Sorry, love," Severus apologised dryly to Harry, as the older Potter creased up laughing again. "Sports was never my strong point. Never since your father knocked me off my broom in first year."

"I didn't knock you off your broom," James pointed out, "you just didn't have very good balance."

"Only because you'd hexed him right before our first flying lesson, darling," Lily called again.

"Lils, stop, you're making me look bad in front of our son," James shot his wife a deeply wounded look.

"You don't need any help looking bad," Snape muttered. Harry giggled, and he thought he heard Ellie laugh quietly too; she hadn't said a word since Snape started talking. Severus must have heard her too as he looked in distinctly higher spirits.

"What was that, Snivellus?" James smirked.

"Why, you little -"

"Here we are," Ellie's chirpy voice interrupted them, "Oak's Mead Ward."

"Great name, do people get drunk here often?" Lily enquired, green eyes sparkling.

"Only the fathers," Ellie winked, "when the screaming gets too much."

Severus and Harry blanched. James snorted.

"Is that matured Oak Mead, or not?" He asked, his mouth curving upwards. Lily rolled her eyes and then winced again.

"Okay, let's get you in," Ellie ushered her through the doors and lead her over to a bed by the window, looking out over what looked to be a large mountain range. Harry turned his head, confused, to his Dad.

"Dad, why are their mountains? I thought St Mungo's was in London?"

"It is, love," James reassured him, "because the buildings hidden from muggles, the protective charms means we can't see out, so the windows are charmed to have different views."

"Oh, that's cool!" Harry perked up. "Is that France?" He knew Hermione had been skiing in the French Alps a few years ago with her parents, when she was eight.

"I think it's Germany, darling," his father replied, helping Lily onto the bed.

His mother snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Harry knows more geography than you, idiot, that is France," she grinned, winking at her son.

"Hah!" He poked his Dad's arm, "guess who was right? Meeeeeee!"

"Alright, champ, enough of your cheek," James narrowed his eyes, "or I'll tell your Mum about what's hidden under your bed."

Harry gulped. Not his honey dukes supply!

James nodded knowingly, hazel eyes sparkling.

"Right, Lily, this is the ward you'll be in until your contractions start coming more closer together," Ellie explained, "there's a ward up that will alert the Healers when they do and then you'll be transferred to a private birthing ward. You might be here for a while yet, so the rest of you could pop down and get a coffee or cake from the cafe if you want?"

"I'll stay here," James said immediately, "Harry you can go with Uncle Sev if you want."

"Come on, love," Severus put a hand on Harry's back, "let's go get some ice cream."

James rolled his eyes.

"He's not seven anymore, Sev, you don't have to bribe him with food."

"You do," Harry said sagely, "I only do things if I get fed."

Snape smirked and Lily rolled her eyes. She was doing a lot of that today, Harry grinned.

"Can you get me some mint choc chip cake, if they still do that?" James called after them as they left, "and maybe even some of those, oh, what are they called? Mallsers?"

"Maltesers," Severus said, exasperated. "We're not venturing all the way into muggle London just to get you some sweets, Potter."

James smiled beseechingly.

"Love you Sev."

"Whatever," the Potion's Master ushered Harry through the door.

XOXO

Harry and Sev returned to the ward only to find Lily and James not there.

"Shit, they must have gone through to the birthing ward already," Snape muttered, hurrying along the corridor, "come on, Harry, we'll ask one of the Healers."

Normally Harry would cheekily tell Severus off for swearing and threaten to wash out his mouth, but he was abruptly so nervous at seeing his baby sister for the first time that he couldn't force the words out. Instead he hurried along after Snape, who had stopped up ahead and was talking to a harassed looking Healer.

"Mrs Potter went to the birthing ward...about half an hour ago," the Healer said nasally. "It'll probably be quite some time yet so why don't you head down to the cafe and -"

"We've just come from the cafe," Snape snapped, "we came back up to see Harry's parents."

"Well, like I said it'll be quite a wait..." the man drawled again.

"We know. And we'd like to be with them during that wait thank you very much," he replied frostily.

"You do know you can't go into the ward while there's a birth taking place, don't you," Healer – Harry squinted at the greasy haired man's name badge - Vincent, tapped his pen against his clipboard.

"Yes," Snape said through gritted teeth. "We would like to wait in the waiting room."

"There aren't any refreshments in there," Vincent really didn't know how dangerous the Potion's Master was when he was angry.

"I bloody well know there aren't any refreshments in there!" He snarled, "we just want to wait outside while Lily has Rosa!"

"Rosa?" The Healer looked down at his clipboard again.

"For the love of Merlin, SHE WON'T BE ON YOUR RIDICULOUS CLIPBOARD BECAUSE SHE HASN'T BEEN BORN YET!" Severus exploded, dark eyes flashing as he took a threatening step towards Vincent.

"Oh but she is," he drawled, "Rosa Potter, born five minutes ago. There, now you can go visit her can't you?"

"No bloody thanks to you," Snape hissed. "Which ward?"

"Oh, they've moved her back to Oak Mead now, just down the corridor and on your left," his honeyed smile made Harry gag.

"Thank you ever so much for your assistance," Snape's voice glacial, "if I ever want to talk to a complete time wasting idiot again I'll owl you for drinks."

He swept away, pulling Harry along with him.

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest, his palms sweating. He was going to see Rosa...he had a baby sister! He was a big brother...

"Here we are, love," Severus said softly, watching Harry's face as they walked through the heavy wooden doors into the ward.

Harry inhaled sharply as he saw the tiny bundle in his tired looking mother's arms, a tuft of bright red hair poking out of pink blankets she was wrapped in, a tiny little thumb in between tiny little lips, eyes closed, sleeping peacefully.

Rosa.


	24. Chapter 24

His mother's bright green eyes were on him as Harry felt his face break into a huge childish grin, and he rushed towards his mother and new baby sister.

"Hi Mum," he said enthusiastically, falling into a chair besides the bed and then sitting up ramrod straight, legs jiggling with excitement. Rosa whimpered at the loud noise he had made, wriggling slightly in his mother's arms, and Harry quickly sat still. "Oops," he whispered, "sorry."

James chuckled and Lily smiled, carefully tucking a stray piece of blanket which had unravelled slightly, back under Rosa's chin, and they all held their breath to see if she would wake.

Her eyelids fluttered softly against her rosy cheeks, and her tiny snub nose scrunched up, before she let out an adorable little sigh and fell deeply to sleep.

She really is so cute, Harry thought, smiling at the small babies antics.

"Hey, sweetie," his mother said gently, reaching out with the hand not cradling Rosa to stroke his hair. "Meet Rosa, she's your little sister," her green eyes were shining, "and Harry's your big brother," she aimed the second part at the sleeping baby.

"What colour are her eyes?" He asked, careful to keep his voice quiet this time.

"Blue," Lily murmured, eyebrows furrowing, "Merlin knows where that came from, probably your Grandad, Harry."

"Can I hold her?" He asked eagerly, wanting to cuddle his tiny sister and touch the wispy tuft of red red. His mother nodded at him, smiling.

"First though, love," she nodded at the door, "go and get Sev, for some reason he's hovering outside."

"I'll go," James grinned, "I bet he's just being shy and he's going to come out with that '_I'm not your family Potter, I can't possibly see Rosa yet,' _rubbish."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Just go and get the idiot."

His father gave a mock salute and strode from the ward.

"Here Harry," she smiled at him affectionately, "put your arms like this," Harry hurried to copy his mother, "okay, here's Rosa."

The warm weight of his sister pressing against his chest, Harry gazed down at her in awe; he'd never seen anything so sweet, or tiny!

Her tiny little thumb moved out from between her lips at the movement, and her whole face screwed up in a massive yawn. She was so light, and so toasty; like a little furnace, Harry thought, smiling. He quickly tugged the blankets closer around her small frame as she stretched in his arms, they almost came loose, and slowly blinked her eyes open and stared up at him.

They were a brilliant, brilliant blue; brighter even than Dumbledore's, and framed by expressive, fine eyelashes. Her nose was a teeny ski slope in the centre of her face, and dotted with three small ginger freckles.

"Hi Rosa," Harry whispered in awe, "I'm Harry, I'm your big brother."

Rosa blinked up at him. Harry had a weird feeling that those bright blue eyes could see right into his soul.

She yawned again, showing a mouth filled with shiny pink gums, and then reached up with a small hand and patted his face.

Harry's face broke into a broad grin.

"That's my cheek," he told her; she stopped at the sound of his voice, "and that's my nose," he giggled as she stuck a weeny finger up one of his nostrils. Blue eyes stared at him, studying him, as he spoke, and then her mouth opened wide, like she was trying to smile. A little fist closed around his glasses.

"And they're my glasses," Harry laughed. She froze at the sound of his laughter, before waving little fists up and down, mouth open wide as she gurgled back at him.

"Is she laughing?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Yes, she is, champ," Harry almost jumped at his father's voice behind him, but managed to stay still for Rosa. He looked round at his Dad, who had a proud smile on his face.

"She likes you, Hare-bear," Lily smiled at him; Harry's heart swelled with affection for his tiny sister.

"Of course," he said cheekily, "who wouldn't?"

"Modest as usual," a voice said dryly from his other side.

"Hey Uncle Sev, look at Rosa!"

"I know love, she's precious," Severus agreed, his dark eyes soft as he stared at the babies gurgling form.

James looked amused.

"Precious? Precious? Why, Sev, I didn't know you used words like precious," he winked, "admit it, Rosa's touched your heart." He poked Severus in the ribs.

"No," the Potion's Master said stiffly, "she's just very...sweet."

"Do you want to hold her Uncle Sev?" Harry asked, as Rosa patted his face again, seeming to want his attention.

"No, that's alright, love, give her back to your mum or dad," Severus told him, glancing at the parents who both wore gooey smiles.

"James, you can have her," Lily yawned, "I'm going to have a nap, I'm knackered."

"This is how it starts, Harry," James stage-whispered to him, "fed up with the baby already, give it to the father and let him deal with it when it screams and cries."

Lily glared at him.

"I've just given birth, how would you feel after giving birth?"

All the men flinched.

"Exactly," she nodded triumphantly, settling back on the pillows and closing her eyes, eyelashes fluttering shut on the darkened skin beneath her eyes. Harry looked at his father, who was watching his wife with love clear in his eyes, and offered out his arms.

"Ros-" Before he could get the word out a loud shriek emitted from the small baby as she was removed from the warmth of his chest, and little hands reached back for him.

"Maybe not, darling," James smiled, "it seems she's taken a shine to you." He kissed his son's forehead and smoothed his hair.

"Lily, James?" A familiar voice called from across the room, and Harry turned to see Ellie walking towards them, a beaming smile on her face. He didn't need to look at Snape to know that he would have turned red.

"Oh she's gorgeous," she cooed, reaching out a hand to gently stroke Rosa's cheek. Rosa turned her curious little face on the newcomer, and then snuggled back into Harry's chest.

"She certainly likes you, Harry," Ellie grinned, sharing a knowing look with James. James nodded, smiling.

"I can't stay long, I'm afraid, I'm needed down in another ward, but I just came up to congratulate you both and tell you that you can go home whenever you're ready," the dark haired witch explained, "oh and I brought this!" She fished out a small teddy from her Healer robes, soft with squishy eyes and a sewn on nose and smile, and handed it almost shyly to Rosa. Rosa took one look at the little soft thing and latched onto it, cuddling it into her button nose.

"Awwwwh, she really is sweet," Ellie's eyes were bright. She carefully leaned forwards and cautiously kissed Rosa's cheek. Rosa blinked at her, and then opened her mouth wide in a smile. Ellie laughed softly. "Bye bye, sweetie, I'll see you soon. Congratulations James, and tell Lily from me as well when she wakes up." She looked at Harry with a grin, "well done too, Harry, she certainly loves you, you're a natural with her," Harry blushed, "okay then, bye guys, it was great seeing you all again!"

"You too, Ell," James hugged the witch.

"Bye Ellie," Harry called.

Just as she was about to walk away, she paused.

"Bye Severus," nodding curtly, she beamed at the rest of them, and turned to leave.

"B, bye, um-er, Eller-I mean, um, er, Ellie," Snape stuttered, flushing a deep, tomato red.

The dark haired witch had already left.

Harry and James looked at him in amusement.

"Shut up," the Potion's Master grumbled.

"Didn't say a word," James winked. Harry snorted.

"You should invite her for dinner," he advised Severus. Rosa gurgled.

"No."

"Hermione said girls like being invited out on dates and stuff," he continued, "she said it might make her less mad at you-"

"-glad to hear you've been talking about my love life with all your friends, Harry," the dark haired wizard replied sarcastically.

"Yep," Harry's voice was bright, "only Hermione, Ron and Draco...oh, and maybe the Fred and George too, but only because they overheard."

Snape's face was rapidly colouring.

"You, you- what!? Does the word privacy mean _any_thing to you Potter?" He snarled. James was bent over laughing.

"We're just offering you advice, Uncle Sev," Harry widened his eyes and blinked innocently.

"Don't even attempt that look," Severus said severely, "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the entire school!"

"Better than the bat of the dungeons," a need to be cheeky filled Harry. His father was practically rolling around on the floor.

"Watch it, imp," if looks could kill he'd be dead, "your dad can't always protect you."

"Are you threatening my son, Sev" James looked mock angry.

"Yes. He started it."

James rolled his eyes.

"He actually offered you some quite good advice, ask her out for dinner," he paused as the ward door swung open, admitting another pregnant witch in early stages of labour and, would luck have it, Ellie! "Quick, look! She's over there! Go, go go!" He pushed Severus in the direction of the southern end of the ward.

"No, Potter!" He hissed.

"For Merlin's sake, Sev!" James was exasperated. "If you don't ask her now we'll be the ones who have to deal with your moping, so just go!"

"I hate hospitals," he muttered, "they always end in you forcing me to ask someone out."

"Only one person," James winked, "now GO!"

"Fine."

Harry and James watched as Severus walked stiffly over to the bed on the far side of the room, walking as though he'd had a stick shoved up his...well, never mind.

Glancing down at Rosa, Harry saw she had fallen asleep.

"You're missing it," Harry whispered, "Uncle Sev might never ask anyone out again, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Rosa stayed fast asleep.

James looked at him and grinned.

"Don't worry, love, we'll tell her all about Sev's dating prowess when she's older."

From where they stood they couldn't hear what Severus was saying, but it seemed to be going well. Ellie hadn't shouted at him yet.

And they hadn't heard the word 'no'.

Promising.

The man headed back to them with a more springy stride, and colour high on his cheekbones. Ellie left the ward with a small smile on her face, Harry noted, smirking.

"So, how did it go?" They asked innocently.

"We're going to Obertelli's on Monday," he muttered, a grin breaking over his face.

"Yes Sev! I hate to say it but..."

"Don't you dare," he warned, "don't even-"

"I told you so," James winked.

Snape smacked him.

"You can't flirt with me anymore, Sev," he winked again, "you've got a date now. And definitely not in front of my kids," he gestured to Harry and Rosa.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"If Rosa turns out to be like you as well..." he raised his eyes to the heavens.

"Aww, Sev, thank you," James wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"That wasn't a compliment, Potter!" Exasperation coloured the man's voice.

"I'll take it as one."

"Whatever makes you happy, darling."

"Why _thank you_, sugar-bunny," James replied sweetly. Colour heated Severus's cheeks again.

"Never...call me that again."

"I think I'll tell Ellie you like being called sugar-bunny," James said thoughtfully.

Harry snorted.

"I'll kill you."

The eldest Potter rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, let's go home."

"Lily's asleep," Snape pointed out.

"I've got her," James scooped his wife up into his arms, careful not to wake her, and kissed her forehead lightly. "If you and Ellie get married and have kids, then Rosa and them can be friends."

He sounded thrilled.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Thinking too far ahead, Potter, too far ahead."


End file.
